So, this is love?
by Thunder Croft
Summary: Mobian Mean Girls 2. University...a place of calm? Knuckles and Rouge are starting to do more than flirt. Cream, Cosmo and Tails have been pulled into a love triangle. The love between Blaze and Silver is beginning to crack. Sonic and Amy are more in love than ever...as Shadow's heart slowly breaks. Sally's changed. For better or for worse? And this new mean girl isn't helping...
1. Reunions

**Well, I'm back! Alive and kicking with the sequel to Mobian Mean girls! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last story, it was lovely to read them all! :D**

**So, thing's I can promise in this story:**

**-SonAmy romance.**

**-Silvaze romance**

**-Tailsmo finally getting together**

**-Knuxouge flirting**

**-Shadow being awesome**

**-Team Sonic and Team Babylon rivalry**

**-A mobian mean girl!**

**Anyway, all there is left to do is start the chapter! I enjoyed writing all the meetings again. And, finally, I hope this story lives up to its expectations! Enjoy! Xxx T.C xxx**

So, this is love?

Chapter 1 – Reunions

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

Wow. Things were going to be a lot different from now on. Everything was going to be different. I was no longer a school kid.

I was at university.

After graduating from Mobius High, I had moved on to Mobius University. Yeah, their names aren't very original. But I was so excited that I didn't even think about that.

My mum had pulled up in her car outside the university with tears in her eyes. I was so amazed at the whole building. It was almost gothic – what with all its spires and statues on the brickwork. It reminded me of the houses of parliament. The university was surrounded by miles and miles of green grass; each blade cut to perfection. However, we were parked on the paved area beside the road. A fountain lay straight in front of the university, with a statue of a hedgehog right in the middle. A few kids were sitting on the fountain, peacefully, but most of them were carrying luggage and heading into the university.

"Well...I guess this is it..." My mum whispered, sadly.

"I'll see you at Christmas, mum," I smiled, trying not to cry, "And I'll phone you,"

"I know..." Mum put her hand to my quills and smoothed them into place, "You're so grown up now. It feels just like yesterday that you started at Mobius high,"

Her voice wobbled as I saw tears form in her eyes. I held one of her hands, comfortingly, "It feels like that for me too. But I'm excited. It'll be a great adventure! And besides, I'll still have all of my friends from high school!"

That was the thing I was most looking forward to. Seeing all my friends again. Going on road trips and journeys with them. Staying up until all hours and partying with them. It was going to be amazing!

"Yes. That is a good thing," My mum's tone changed, ever so slightly. She didn't approve of some of my friends. Especially not Shadow.

"I better get going," I said, quickly. I climbed out of the car and walked around to the boot, before pulling out my suitcases. I had three in total. I took two and my mum took the last one.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" My mum asked.

I rolled my eyes, but I was careful not to let my mum see, "No! No...I'm okay, thanks mum,"

I set my cases down on the floor and sat down on the fountain. My mum looked confused.

"I'm a little early. I'll wait for my friends to come along," I gently took the case from her and placed it down on the floor. Mum sighed, knowing she wasn't going to change my mind.

"Alright then. The hospital will need me. Good luck Amy!" Mum pulled me into a massive hug, and I hugged her back, not wanting her to leave all of a sudden, "Look after yourself!"

"I will, mum," I whispered, pulling away. Mum wiped a tear from her cheek and gave me a weak smile.

"Well, I best be off. Have a great time!" Mum gingerly took a step towards her car and climbed in. I waved, happily, as she smiled. She blew me a kiss and pulled away before waving. Her car took off down the road and I suddenly felt very alone.

I pulled out my HTC (Since I had finally got a new phone which WASN'T an old hand-me-down) and plugged in my earphones. I wanted to block out the world for a couple of minutes so I put in my earphones and concentrated on the music. It was 'International Love' by Pitbull.

I closed my eyes, feeling the warm sun on my back. It was a completely blue sky – no clouds at all. The sun was bright and there was a faint summer breeze which blew through my hair. This wasn't surprising – since it was august.

I shifted on the fountain, so I was sitting more comfortably. I was wearing a red t-shirt which only went across one arm. The other side of the t-shirt went under my armpit. Scribbled across the red top was the word 'Meh'. On the bottom, I was wearing a pair of black denim shorts and black converse. Brown sunglasses were pushed up into my quills, but I tugged them down over my eyes to block my vision from the sun. I looked pretty fashionable and trendy – as I hoped to make a good impression on all the new people I would meet.

Right now though, I was waiting for the people I did know. I couldn't wait to see them all and hear about what they had been up to. Especially a certain someone...

Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around me waist. I gasped, my eyes fluttering open. Two peach arms and pristine white gloves were hugging me. I smiled, knowing who it was. A breath tickled the back of my neck and I shivered at the person's touch.

"Guess who, beautiful?" The voice whispered, his voice cocky and happy. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I grinned; still amazed at the fact he had his arms around me.

"Hey Sonic," I replied, getting off the fountain so I could turn to face him. Sonic was balancing on the edge of the fountain with ease, but not wanting to fall into the water. It was a well known fact that my boyfriend couldn't swim and hated the sight of water.

I still couldn't get over the fact that I was dating Sonic. Me! Amy Rose! Going out with Sonic the hedgehog!

"And how are you on this gorgeous day?" Sonic leapt off the fountain, with a grin lighting up his face. I giggled.

"All the better for seeing you," I muttered, pulling my arms around the blue hedgehog's neck. He smiled, placing his hands on my waist. I might have been worried about changing my clothes style to impress people, but Sonic still looked exactly the same as the first day I met him. He was simply wearing his white gloves and red-and-white sneakers. Sonic didn't need fancy clothes to impress people. This was Sonic the hedgehog – the hero who could run at the speed of sound.

The hedgehog I was in love with.

"Well, a day is only as beautiful as the company you keep," Sonic took my hand and twirled me around on the spot, before pressing his lips into mine. Each kiss was just as amazing as the first kiss Sonic had ever given me. Admittedly, the first time he kissed me, I was shocked, but that was just a detail. The times when he kisses me are so amazing I still feel like I'm going to explode when I think of it.

Sonic pulled away, leaving me momentarily stunned, before smiling, "And you, Amy Rose, have just made my day...10 times more beautiful,"

I laughed, taking Sonic's hand and sitting him down on the fountain, "You're really in a good mood today, huh?"

"You bet I am!" Sonic laughed, gleefully, "How can I not be? I have just had an amazing run to this university; I am with the girl who lights up my life AND if that's not brilliant enough, I have about 4 months away from my siblings who were driving me crazy!"

I burst out laughing, blushing at Sonic's comment about me, "You ran all the way here?! It's about 50 miles!"

Sonic coughed, suggestively, "Fastest...thing...alive...remember?"

"Fair enough. And your siblings are really nice! How can they be driving you up the wall?" I asked, still giggling.

"It's not that hard. What with Sonia being completely OCD and telling me off for every single thing I haven't done. Then there's Manic – who keeps playing his drums all night. And he won't shut up about when you taught him how to ride a bike!"

I smirked, remembering Manic's joy when he had finally learnt how to do a wheelie. Sonic and his brother, Manic, had never learnt how to ride bikes. Manic, as a little kid, had just wanted to practise his drumming and Sonic said he didn't need to learn because he could run. I elbowed Sonic in the ribs, "Are you jealous?"

Sonic's ears shot up, comically, "What! No! Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I spent time with Manic, teaching him how to ride a bike," I muttered, linking my fingers together.

"Why would I be jealous when I feel so proud that you helped my brother do something which he's always wanted to do?" Sonic placed his hand on mine, "Ames...I didn't just fall in love with your amazing looks. I fell in love with your personality,"

I smiled at him, "Aww...Sonic..."

Sonic winked, cockily, "And besides, running's better, anyway,"

I sighed, happily, "I thought you were going to say that,"

"AMY! SONIC!"

We both turned around to watch a grey hedgehog run over to us. His suitcases were floating along beside him, with an eerie blue glow around them. The cases fell next to mine; just as the grey hedgehog pulled me and Sonic into a painfully tight hug.

"Oooow!" Sonic moaned, but he was smiling.

I giggled, feebly, "Hey Silver!"

Silver pulled away, smiling like a little kid who had just been given a year's supply of candy, "Hey you guys! Man! Aren't you two a cute couple! I knew you were meant to be together! You're so cute!"

I expected Sonic to roll his eyes and sigh but instead he put his arm around the back of my waist, protectively, "Thanks, dude. How are things with you and Blaze?"

Silver blushed, "It's good, yeah. We saw a lot of each other in the holidays, but I'm looking forward to seeing her. And the others,"

I grinned, "I knew from the first moment I met you guys that you were made for each other!"

Silver blushed harder as Sonic burst out laughing. However, we were all interrupted by someone else yelling, "Mr Sonic! Mr Silver! Amy!"

Cream skipped up to us, struggling to carry all of her stuff. Sonic took two of the three bags which Cream was carrying and set them down on the ground. Cream leapt into my arms and we laughed as we hugged.

"Oh Amy! I've missed you so much!" Cream cried.

I laughed, "We only saw each other on Saturday!"

Cream pulled away, high-fiving Silver and nodding at Sonic and me, "I hope you're treating Amy well, Mr Sonic?"

"Yeah, I hope I am, Cream," Sonic explained, leaning casually on the fountain. He'd always had a soft spot for Cream's shy nature – which was just as well because it would be awful for me if Sonic and Cream didn't get on.

"That's good," Cream smiled, "I'm glad. You two have always had strong feelings for each other. Especially you, Mr Sonic,"

Sonic blushed at that remark, but he tried to hide it. Silver winked at me and I burst into laughter again. By this time, a lavender cat and an ivory bat had walked up to us.

"Hey you guys!" The bat smiled, acting casual and cool, but she was obviously really glad to see us.

"Rouge!" I squealed, hugging her tightly. Rouge squirmed for a bit, but soon hugged me back just as tightly.

"Well, if it isn't Romeo and Juliet!" Rouge smirked, setting her bags on the floor. She had the most number of bags – FIVE huge cases which were crammed until they looked like they were going to burst!

"Hello Rouge!" Sonic stuck his tongue out at Rouge, teasingly, and Rouge did the same.

"Hey Big Blue," Rouge grinned, flirtatiously.

The lavender cat rolled her eyes and stood, proudly, "Can't you stop flirting for 5 minutes? You even flirt with guys who are taken!"

Silver stood nearer the cat, laughing, "Hey Blaze,"

Blaze smiled up at him, "Hi Silver,"

"Don't worry, kitty, I won't steal Silver. He's not my type," Rouge smirked as Silver clutched a hand to his heart and started fake crying.

"Rouge...how could you?!" Silver moaned, "I feel so betrayed! Because I so..." Silver straightened up, suddenly, "...don't care,"

"Save it for drama, prima donna," Rouge fluffed up her hair, gazing into her compact mirror.

"How do you know that he's taking drama, Rouge? We're not in school anymore," Sonic waved his hand at the building, "We're in uni,"

"Cause he was texting Blaze about it all through the cab journey," Rouge explained, but her face softened as she saw Silver and Blaze holding hands.

"You got a cab here?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah, but my dad's a taxi driver," Blaze explained, smiling. She stepped towards me and gave me a hug.

"Hey! Look! It's Tails and Cosmo!" Silver cried, staring at the orange twin tailed fox which was flying over to us. He was carrying a green seedrian in a bridal style way –just the way which Sonic would carry me. Obviously, we were all still shocked by the fact that they had arrived together. Tails and Cosmo were the most shy couple ever – so shy that they couldn't admit their feelings to each other.

Tails landed on the ground and set Cosmo down next to him. Cosmo was carrying three bags in her arms; presumably, she was carrying all their bags. Two of them were yellow and had the name TAILS in bold on the front (They were probably full of Tails' inventions). The other bag must have been Cosmo's bag.

"Hey guys!" Tails called, grinning and waving. He stopped when he saw Sonic, before running into the blue hedgehog's arms, "Sonic!"

"Hey little bro!" Sonic hugged Tails' back, high-fiving him and ruffling Tails' fur. Those two were like brothers and their friendship was stronger than anyone else's in the group.

"Hello everyone!" Cosmo called, her voice barely above a whisper. Blaze waved at her while Cream and I hugged her. However, Rouge was a little preoccupied.

"Knuckie!" She called, waving at the red echidna who was strolling towards us. His carefree attitude changed when he saw Rouge flying towards him, with her arms outstretched.

"Argh! Rouge!" Knuckles yelled, as Rouge smothered him in a hug. He dropped his bags in the process but he didn't seem to notice. However, her hug soon turned into a tickle and she began to tickle Knuckles, mercilessly.

Sonic and Tails broke away to watch the scene unfold. Sonic laughed, "Ha ha! Good luck getting away from her - Knuckles!"

Suddenly, we were all distracted by the sound of a roaring motorbike. A black hedgehog on a black bike rode onto the pavement, dangerously. There was only one hedgehog I knew who was that rebel-ish.

"Shadow!" I cried, grinning when Shadow took off his helmet and waved at me. He stood the motorbike up and locked it (I'm not sure how. He used his speed to stop anyone from seeing him locking it), before heading over to us. He was wearing the leather jacket I had bought him for Christmas. I suddenly felt proud. Everyone looked pretty happy to see Shadow as he strolled over to us. Sonic was the only one who wasn't as happy to see him. But he had a good reason. Before Sonic and I had told our feelings to each other, Shadow had confessed that he liked me. That caused a bit of a rivalry between Shadow and Sonic which they've never managed to fix. They're both friendlier than they were – but things could be better between them.

I heard a few girls whisper to each other as they all stared at Shadow. Things like: "Wow! He is hot!" and "That hedgehog is mine!" and even "Imagine dating him! I bet he's good in bed!"

I growled, under my breath. If Shadow had heard those comments, he would probably smirk and forget about it. But I felt angry at the girls. I mean, yeah, Shadow's hot, but he's Shadow!

A long time ago, I might have had a crush on Shadow but that was mainly because I thought Sonic liked a chipmunk called Sally. He didn't – but Sally took advantage of that and decided to make my life a living hell. However, the joke was on her because Sonic saw her for what she was and hated her. Maybe it was thanks to her that me and Sonic were together.

Not that I'd ever admit that out loud.

Anyway, Shadow was a little bit heartbroken last time we saw each other but I think we are back to normal now. At least, I hope we are.

"Shadow!" Silver yelled, raising his hand in a high-five position. Shadow rolled his eyes, storming past Silver and ignoring him. Silver blushed, not used to being humiliated. Shadow stood next to me and smiled.

"Hello Rose," He muttered, making eye contact with me. I blushed, nervously. Sonic didn't say anything, but he didn't take his eyes off me and Shadow.

"H-hey Shadow!" I pulled a smile, trying to act natural. It seemed to work because Shadow smiled back before pulling out his sketchbook and drawing some designs of the university.

He probably wouldn't say anything for the rest of the day.

"Right! That's all of us then!" Rouge called, flying over with Knuckles, "We should probably go in!"

"Apparently, we go to our dorms and then go down to the hall to hear an assembly. Then, we give in our form about which course we want to take. Then, the rest of the day is for visiting the university and making new friends," Cosmo explained, her tone monotonous.

"How do you know all of that?" Silver asked.

"Oh...I read the leaflet," Cosmo blushed, nervously.

Blaze picked up her bags, "Well...we'll still be best of friends, right guys?"

Tails frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it said about 'making new friends'," Blaze gulped, "But we'll all still be friends, right?"

Sonic leapt up, cockily, "Hey, of course we will! This will just show us how strong our friendship is! Meet outside the assembly hall, right? So we can sit together!"

Rouge placed a hand on her hip, "Well, I'm going to find some people who are more fashionable!"

A few of us gasped at her comment, shocked. Shadow glared and Knuckles frowned. However, Rouge started laughing.

"Your faces! I'm joking! Of course I won't! You guys are my best friends! I don't ditch you that easily!" Rouge grabbed two of her bags before staring at the three on the floor. She looked at Knuckles, suggestively.

"Oh, Knuckie!"

**(...)**

The girls got directed up to our dorm and the boys were sent off in the opposite direction. Luckily for us, we had all been grouped together. The room was big enough for five – so there were enough beds for all of us and only us.

"Now, I can get used to this!" Rouge yelled, as she bounced onto her bed. She had chosen the one nearest the TV. Knuckles had come up with us, after carrying Rouge's bags (with only a little bit of moaning). Sonic had also came up with us, because he felt sorry for Knuckles. Not that he would admit that. Despite my claims that I could carry them, Sonic had also taken my bags and carried them up to our dorm.

"Listen, Sonic, I really REALLY appreciate the gesture but I can honestly carry my bags!" I was feeling really guilty about Sonic carrying my bags, but he laughed, defiantly.

"Ames...I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't carry them. And besides, I'm stronger than you,"

"You're really not," I scoffed.

"Am,"

"Not,"

"Am,"

"Not,"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"AM!"

"NOT!"

"AM!"

"NOT!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Blaze screamed, causing everyone to stare at her. She gave a nervous laugh before carrying on with unpacking. Blaze had taken the bed nearest to the door. When you entered the room, there was a couch in front of the TV. Then you had Rouge's bed a little way behind the TV. Blaze had taken the bed opposite, up against the wall. Next to Rouge was Cosmo's bed, while Cream took the bed next to Blaze. I took the bed nearest to the bathroom (Which was down the far end of the room) and underneath the huge window. Sonic strode over to the bed and set my bags down on the floor.

"I guess you're sleeping here then," Sonic muttered, turning towards me. I wandered over to him, looking at the view out of the window. The university wasn't that far from the sea, and as a result, after miles of miles of rolling fields, you could see the sea on the horizon.

"Wow! Look at that view!" I whispered. Sonic was also looking out the window, his gaze transfixed. He smiled, taking my hand in his.

"This start of another adventure for us," He murmured.

I squeezed his hand, "Do you think it's going to be a good adventure?"

Sonic laughed, picking me up in a couple of seconds and spinning me around, bridal style. We were both laughing, gleefully. My head was dizzy but I just wanted to stay in Sonic's arms forever.

Sonic whispered into my ear, "I think it's going to be an **amazing **new adventure, Ames"


	2. The Sonic and Amy Chibi dolls

**Hello everyone!**

**Ahhh...so, my plan was to update tomorrow but I got a little bored so I decided to update today. I'm really looking forward to conveying Amy and Sonic's feelings for each other in romantic gestures! They can actually hold hands and kiss instead of just blushing for every chapter! ;)**

**And, you'll probably want to thank Japanese music for this chapter. I could not have lasted the week without it XD**

**Right, so a big thanks to **Shadestar16, ShadowsAngel1, Stormyx, brookdalebunny, Poetic Gamer, Dovewing01, Chaotic hedgehog, The High School Hero, Sunheart13, gamerprincess13, Mobius Freak, sugarangel0417, Steve993, UKsLaster, Kit The Hedgehog, nightRay103, JessieJessRox, Cosmo7Tails, MindlessGurl2000, LateRoseRedwall**! Wow! I seriously didn't expect this many reviews on the first chapter! THANK YOU! (^_^)**

**Right, so, this chapter is about the boys and a few new characters come in! Not the mean girl, but she will turn up soon!**

**Okay! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2 – The Sonic and Amy Chibi dolls

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

Well, this was new, to say the least.

Thanks to my amazing running skills, I had visited a lot of places. Many countries, hundreds of cities, thousands of towns. But never a university.

Well, there was that university in Spagonia...

But that was more of a cucumber sandwich factory for professor Pickle than a university.

I had carried Amy's bags up to the girls' dorm. I've got to hand it to her –Ames is very independent and doesn't like other people helping her. But it would look bad if I didn't carry her stuff for her up those long flights of stairs. And besides, I wanted to carry them for her.

Poor Knuckles got the worse end of the deal. He had to carry Rouge's bags – which are considerably heavier than Amy's. Knuckles' was redder than ever by the time we reached the dorm. Which, it turns out, is quite funny to see.

I offered to help Amy unpack her stuff but she refused.

"Sonic, you've done so much for me already! You are too kind!" Amy gave me a quick hug and then carried on with her unpacking. I simply shrugged.

"Okay then," However, I narrowed my eyes, mockingly, "Or are you trying to hide something from me?"

Amy laughed, sending shivers up my quills. I loved the sound of her laugh, "Oh yes, because I've got secret pictures of Shadow in my suitcase!"

I raised my eyebrows, "W-what?"

"Joke, Sonic! Joke!" Amy giggled, cutely, "Of course I haven't! I like _you_...you know that!"

I blushed, deeply, "O-of course. Ahem, and that's good cause I like you too,"

"Urgh! Sonic!" Knuckles made some sick-sounding noises at the other end of the room, "Since when did you turn into a blue version of Silver?"

"Hey!" Blaze yelled, "Silver's the best guy I've ever met! Take that back!"

"Oh dear..." I sighed, making Amy giggle.

**(...)**

I bounded into the boy's dorm, excited to see what they were getting up to. Tails was unpacking his mountain of inventions by his bed, which was the nearest one to the door. Opposite was Knuckles' bed, which didn't have any suitcases on it because Knuckles was still walking up the flights of stairs (Carrying Rouge's bags had taken a serious toll on the echidna's speed). Silver was unpacking next to Tails and Shadow was lying on his bed, with his eyes closed. I sped over the bed which was apparently mine. I didn't have any suitcases on my person, because I had claimed that I didn't need anything. However, a blue suitcase was on the bed. A note was attached to the handle. Confused, I raised my eyebrows at Tails.

"It came for you," Tails explained, "Some tall strict teacher came along and told us that this was yours,"

"But I didn't leave anything behind. I didn't plan on bringing anything," I muttered while frowning.

"Read the note and find out who it's from!" Silver demanded, impatiently. I glanced around the room to find all eyes on me. Even Shadow was looking interested.

"_Dear Sonic,"_ I read aloud from the note, "_Before you sigh, I know you didn't want any bags or cases. But you can't start at university without anything at all. You should have everything you need in this bag. I know you will be fine. Make us proud! Love, Mum, Sonia and Manic xxx P.S. Manic says 'don't get too side-tracked by Amy' xx_"

"He's...got...a...point, you know?" Knuckles had slumped up to his bed while I was reading. He was seriously out of breath.

"Oh shut up, Knucklehead!" I teased, playfully, "My older brother knows nothing about girls. So he can't talk. And besides, I'm not getting side tracked by Amy!"

"Okay, to prove it, I bet you can't spend the whole day not talking about Amy," Silver challenged, defiantly.

"You're on!" I cried, shaking Silver's hand.

"Oh, and you can't even say her name!" Knuckles added.

"But, I can talk to her?" I asked, nervously.

"Oooh...can't spend a day without her?" Knuckles sang.

I laughed, "I can. I just don't want to be on the receiving end of her hammer when she wonders why I'm ignoring her,"

The one thing about Amy was that she had quite a short temper. And when she lost that temper, her hammer would usually come into play. It had been given to her for her 16th birthday by her parents and I can't say I'm entirely glad that she owned such a dangerous weapon.

"Faker's got a point," Shadow muttered, "When Rose finds out about this, she'll come after Sonic, Knuckles and Silver,"

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't do this," Silver mumbled, regretfully.

Knuckles laughed, "Silver? Scared of a pink hedgehog girl?"

"No, I'm just scared of the abnormally large hammer she happens to carry!" Silver yelled, rightfully.

"And you say Sonic talks about Amy too much!" Tails laughed, pulling out his red radio and turning it on. 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars boomed out of the speakers. I tapped my foot in time to the beat, while I unzipped my bag and tossed all my things onto the bed.

"**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash,**

**Tossed it in the trash,**

**You did,**

**To give me all your love,**

**Is all I ever asked,**

**Cause what you don't understand is...**" Silver sang, gleefully, as he pranced around the room with his quill comb still in his hands. That hedgehog was unbelievable.

"**I'd catch a grenade for ya!**

**Throw my head on a plate for ya!**

**I'd jump in front of a train for ya!**

**You know I'd do anything for ya!**" I joined in, placing my spare pair of running shoes under my bed and starting to dance next to Silver. Knuckles and Tails were laughing while Shadow looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"And I'm friends with you...how?" Shadow chuckled, taking off his leather jacket and hanging it on the end of his bed.

Knuckles ran over and started leaping around next to me and Silver – apparently doing his so-called dancing, "**I would go through all this pain!**

**Take a bullet straight through my brain!**

**Yes, I would die for you, baby!**

**But you won't do the same!**"

"It's ironic how all the guys who have girls are singing this. Silver and Blaze, Sonic and Amy, Knuckles and Rouge," Tails laughed, but he wasn't going to be let off that easily.

"Then you should sing the next part Tails! Cause you've got Cosmo!" I grinned, tackling my little bro to the floor. He was in a heap of giggles but I continued to tickle him, evilly.

"Sonic...stop! I...am...not...dating...Cosmo! Please...let me...go!" Tails was actually crying with laughter and I finally stopped when I saw his tears drip onto my glove. He was breathing heavily, while wiping away tears.

"Okay, fair enough. But that's what you get for teasing the guys with girlfriends," I strode over to my bed and continued with unpacking. I pulled out two photo frames and smiled to myself. One had a picture of all my family in one – even my dad, who didn't exactly come into many conversations. The other photo had a picture of my last birthday. Everyone had thrown me a surprise party – unknown to me, obviously. Everyone was in the picture: Mum, Manic, Sonia, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Cosmo, Cream, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver. Everyone who was important to me.

I placed it on the window sill (because, like Amy, I had been given the bed under the window) and grinned to myself before pulling out all my books and sliding them under my bed. Well, I think that was everything. Spare shoes, photos, books, phone, socks, gloves, quill brush, toothbrush and toiletries...

Cute 'Amy doll' which Cosmo had made for me.

She had given it to me on mine and Amy's half-aversary . It was like Amy: It was the exact colour of her quills and Cosmo had even made a little red dress for it. The head was bigger than the body (to make it cute and more in the style of chibi) and it was wearing big red boots on the feet. Jade green buttons for eyes made the doll look really cute.

She also gave Amy a chibi doll version of me. It was like a fabric voodoo doll – a big head with pointy ears and a small body. Blue spikes were on the back of the head, which were the same colour as the rest of the doll. Emerald green buttons were sewn on as eyes and it even had red running shoes on its feet.

I picked up the Amy doll, wondering if she still had hers. Chuckling to myself, I gave it a quick nod while heading over to the suitcase to pack it away again – before it got lost or dirty. However, before I could do anything, it was snatched out my hand as something knocked me to the floor.

"What the-?" A strange voice started laughing loudly. I groaned in pain before turning and looking at the person who had rudely attacked me. I raised an eyebrow when I saw a green hawk on a hover board smirking at me. He wore goggles on his head and he straightened them before hopping off the board and coming over to me. He still had the doll in his hand.

"Well, who's this loser?" He laughed, turning to his friend. His friend was a grey albatross. He was large and tall – with his own pair of goggles on his head. Knuckles was glaring at him with clenched fists. The albatross was glaring back, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, if anyone's the loser – it's you!" Knuckles growled, stepping towards my side. I frowned, holding my hand out to the hawk. He cocked his head to one side, as if he was confused.

"I think you'll find that's mine," I told him, defiantly. He looked at the doll before bursting into more laughter. The albatross joined in.

"Did you hear that, Storm?" The hawk nudged his friend, "Blue boy here wants his dolly back!"

"Our friend made that," Silver stormed over, looking surprisingly menacing, "So I'd give that back if I were you,"

The hawk laughed before pushing Silver backwards, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Take your hands off him," Shadow was immediately at our side. His expression was not to be taken lightly. Tails flew over to us – not wanting to let us fight by ourselves.

"Boss...want me to take a few of them out?" Storm jerked his head towards Knuckles, but waited for the hawk's reply.

The hawk grinned, "Not yet Storm. They might be the challenge I've been waiting for. Any of you fast?"

Silver pushed me forward, "You're looking at the fastest thing alive!"

The hawk looked surprised, "Y-you? Blue boy? Fastest thing alive? Yeah, right!"

"It's true!" Tails cried, outraged, "Sonic's famous because of his speed!"

"Sonic the hedgehog?" The hawk jerked a thumb at his chest, "I'm Jet the hawk. I admit, you're pretty fast on your feet...or so I've heard. But I'm all about the extreme gear,"

Jet tapped his hover board in proof. I'd never seen anything like it – let alone know it was called 'extreme gear'.

"Okay," I smiled, rubbing my nose; "I'd like to see what your floating board can do. How about a race then, Jet the hawk?"

Jet laughed, "I like your enthusiasm. But we've just started university, Sonic the hedgehog. Why don't we give it a while before I publically humiliate your fast name,"

I folded my arms, "You may be right. I wouldn't want EVERYONE to think you were a slow loser on your first day. Apologies,"

Jet gave me a sarcastic smile before turning on his heel and heading to the door. However, he stopped in his tracks and held the doll up, inquisitively.

"One last thing..." He muttered, "Who is this doll of?"

"My girlfriend," I said, simply. I didn't want Ames getting harassed by this guy because I had given him her name.

"Hmmm...not bad. She's cute," Jet tossed it into the air, casually. I sped forward, catching it before it fell to the floor. Jet laughed, "Looks like you've really fallen for her,"

Without another word, Jet clicked his fingers as a signal to Storm to follow him out of the room.

"Well, that guy's a jerk with a capital J!" Knuckles commented, angrily.

"I know..." I muttered, still looking in his direction.

Shadow tapped his foot on the floor, "Are you going to race him?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" My face wore a cocky grin, "But he'll be no match for me,"

"You better hope not," Silver sighed, but he was smiling, "Anyway, we better go to the assembly,"

We nodded, grabbing jackets and good luck charms for the sake of it. I placed the 'Amy doll' back in my suitcase and grinned. Time to go see the real Amy.


	3. The plot thickens

**Ahhh...well, I'm sort of built up on emotions at the moment.**

**My exams went well so they are finally out of the way! Still got French...*shudder* but I know how that's going to turn out. Badly ;D**

**The only down side is that I now have a lot of art projects on at the moment. But, I will try my hardest to update! **

**Major thanks to: **ShadowsAngel1, The High School Hero, Stormyx, Chaotic hedgehog, MindlessGurl2000, , Steve993, Kirbymon11, UKsLaster, Yasmine155, RedShadow29, LateRoseRedwall, Dovewing01, TheMidnightShadow, Mobius Freak, usawriter36! **Thank you very much for reviewing, everyone! XD**

**So, time for more drama in chapter 3! I had to cause a little bit of a love triangle that wasn't SonAmyShad! Let's see how it progresses through the story! Enjoy! Xxx T.C xxx**

**P.S. My song recommendation for this chapter is 'East Northumberland High' by Miley Cyrus. I'm not a massive fan of hers, but I actually quite like this song. It makes a change from the 'Three Days Grace' fan that I usually am. They are the only band in which I love every one of their songs.**

Chapter 3 – The plot thickens

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I smiled as Sonic leapt into the seat next to me. He gave a soft chuckle and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Blaze, who was sitting on my left, gave me a suggestive nudge. She was sitting next to Silver – so I raised an eyebrow at her when he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Next to Silver was Knuckles, then Rouge and then Shadow. Next to Sonic was Tails, then Cream and then Cosmo. I think Cosmo was a bit put out by the seating arrangements. But Cream seemed to keep staring at Tails. Weirdly.

I glanced at Sonic, brushing a blade of grass from his quills. He probably gained it from his run. He gave me a coy smile and I laughed, snuggling into his torso. He was so soft and huggable. Over time, he had gotten taller, a bit more muscular and his quills had grown in length. I wrapped my arms across his torso and he hugged me back. Our heights were just right – he was just a bit taller than me so our hug was natural. I guess I was made to love him.

However, my thoughts about Sonic were broken by a high pitched giggle from Cream. I glanced up, not wanting to move from Sonic's protective hold. Cream was laughing at something Tails had just said. The twin tailed fox was nervously blushing, while glancing at Cosmo. The seedrian was sending death glares at Cream – however, Cream chose to ignore them and keep her attention on Tails.

If I didn't know any better, Cream was flirting with Tails.

...

...

...

She can't...could she?

No. Cream knows that Cosmo likes Tails. She can't. She just wouldn't. She isn't even that close to Tails.

But...you can't help who you fall in love with.

"You okay, Ames?" Sonic whispered, having to be quiet because the talk was about to start. I gave him a smile to show him I was okay. Seemingly happy with my answer, Sonic settled back into his chair – with his arm still around me – and surprised me by actually listening to the lecture.

"Welcome, young achievers, to Mobius University! We hope you will enjoy your time here and we know you will make us proud!" The headmistress (if that's what you call the person in charge of a university? Argh...it still feels like I'm at school!) smiled at everyone and began to explain the rules and stuff. I might have...slightly...just a tad...stopped listening at that point.

Okay, I zoned out! Guilty as charged!

I directed my attention back to Cream. I just refused to believe that Cream – the rabbit who could spend hours baking and blushed if I ever told her about kissing Sonic – would have a crush on Tails. I mean...she encouraged Cosmo to ask him out! So how could she do this to Cosmo?

_Calm down Amy_, I thought to myself, it's _not like Cream asked Tails out or told you she had a crush on him. Maybe you've got it wrong._

At least, that was what I hoped.

Suddenly, everyone started getting up and grabbing a sheet from the table at the front. My friends all made their way over there, but Sonic stopped and gave me a curious look.

"Ames? You coming?" Sonic smiled, warmly, but I could tell that I was worrying. I had spent a lot of the day just zoning off onto space.

I'm a bad girlfriend.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry, Sonic!" I mumbled, getting up and following after him, whilst feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. Out of curiosity, what were you thinking about?" Sonic asked, grabbing two sheets and handing them to me. I clutched it close to my chest, not wanting to lose it.

"Oh..." I glanced back at Cream. She was chatting to Blaze and Silver about something which caused them all to crack up laughing. Maybe I was worrying for no reason, "...it's nothing. Just me being paranoid,"

"Okay. Well, if you need me..." Sonic jerked his thumb into his chest, "...just call my name,"

I giggled, "I will, Sonikku. Trust me,"

I headed over towards the gang, when I accidently walked into someone. She gasped, "Oops! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry! It was totally..." I glanced at her face, "...my fault..."

It was Sally Acorn. Sally Acorn was standing in front of me. The chipmunk who had made my life hell. She had done everything possible to separate me and Sonic. After about 5 months of Sonic and I dating, she had left Mobius High without a trace. No note. No message. Just disappeared.

And now she was here.

"Hello Amy," She shot me a genuine smile, "I haven't seen you in a while,"

"I...j-just...S-Sally?" I stuttered, feeling relieved when I felt Sonic's hand link with my own.

"Stay away from us, Sal," He muttered, pulling me off towards the others. However, Sally grabbed my free hand.

"Amy...I am so sorry," She managed to tell me, before Sonic led me away. I couldn't help but wonder if she had changed. She seemed...different.

"Ames, we need to stay away from her," Sonic looked ready to punch someone.

I frowned, "We don't know what happened when she left. She could have changed,"

Sonic looked at me with a broken expression, "Do you want her to rip us apart? Because that's what she will do. People like her don't change,"

I gripped his hand, stroking it, "Of course I don't. I just got the impression that Sally was different,"

"You could be right," Sonic gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "You always saw good in people before I did,"

I giggled, "I guess we'll have to see if she's changed as we get used to this place. But for now, maybe you're right about staying away from her,"

Sonic shrugged, clearly confused, "Let's forget about her for now. Come on. We've got to choose our lovely courses,"

I laughed, dreading it as well, "Oh...great,"

**(...)**

"Argh...I hate making damn choices!" Blaze moaned, rolling onto her tummy on her bed. I was currently playing Assassins Creed against Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles on the PS3 (which Shadow had somehow managed to bring to the university. I didn't dare ask). I was currently winning, but Shadow was really good. Sonic and Knuckles had died so many times I'd lost count.

If you're wondering, the boys had come up to our room in the halls of residence to make their choices for what courses they were going to take. Knuckles and Rouge were sitting on the sofa with Silver, Blaze was on her bed and Cream, Cosmo and Tails were sitting on the floor – watching the game. I kept looking at Cream out of the corner of my eye, and as a result, Shadow managed to win the game.

He gave me a triumphant smile before picking up his sheet and looking serious again, "I guess we better make our choices,"

I nodded, grabbing my own sheet and circling the 'Art' option. I was seriously excited about this. With encouragement from my parents, teachers and the gang, I had decided that art was the way forward.

I glanced over at Sonic's sheet. He had ticked the P.E. course. Of course he would. He was the fastest thing alive. Of course he would choose something which involved speed and running.

Shadow had also chosen P.E. This was going to be interesting...

Silver had chosen drama while Blaze was deciding if English was a good idea. After a quick nod, she announced that she was doing English.

Knuckles, for reasons unknown, had chosen history. It was his best subject at school – but every lesson I had spent in history with him, he had moaned that it was boring. I couldn't work out why he would want to do history.

I would have to find that out.

Rouge, meanwhile, had chosen fashion and textiles. That didn't surprise me. No explanation needed.

Cream had chosen food technology for her course, since her and her mum were great cooks. I was counting on her to make sure that Rouge, Cosmo, Blaze and I had something to eat until we left university. Goodness knows what would happen if I had to cook.

I'd say that half the university would be burnt to the ground.

Cosmo, naturally, had taken music as a course. With her amazing singing voice, she would ace it, no problem. It also helped that she had a talent for reading music sheets.

Tails had chosen advanced electronics. Good luck to him. If I had done that, my head would have exploded. Literally. Tails, however, seemed very happy with his choice – after looking through the course books and getting seriously excited about all the machines he would be fixing and inventing. Sonic grinned at him, ruffling the fur on top of Tails' head.

"I'm sorry, but why the heck are you doing history, Knuckles?" Silver asked, finally asking the same question as me.

"My family are practically the foundations of history. I want to know more about them. And I'm hoping I can research into them more," Knuckles explained, leaning back on the black furry rug and tossing his PS3 controller to one side.

Ah, that answers my question then.

"So, since we've chosen our courses, does this mean that we now have to go and meet new people?" Cosmo asked, gingerly.

"Yeah, I guess it does!" I stood up, confidently, "Let's go and show these people what we're made of!"

I heard a chorus of 'yeah!' and 'alright!' and an 'hmph' from Shadow. My friends strode out, but Shadow stayed firmly on the rug.

"Shadow?" I called, wondering why he wasn't coming, "Are you okay?"

The ebony hedgehog didn't reply, so I wandered over to him and sat down on the rug next to him. Gently, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and began to play with his quills with my other hand. I heard a faint purr come from his lips and I grinned.

"Come on. What's up?" I asked, nudging him in the ribs. With Shadow, the only way to get him to talk was to ignore him – which didn't usually work – or overly smother him with questions.

"Nothing," He mumbled, grumpily.

"Tell me!" I pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes. He sighed, chuckling under his breath.

"I just miss the way things used to be. School is easier and simpler than university,"

I laughed, "Admitting that you're finding life tough? Who are you and what have you done with the real Shadow the hedgehog?"

Shadow shot me a sad smile, "It's just hard. Everything is changing. Silver and Blaze are becoming more serious. Knuckles and Rouge are close to dating. Cosmo and Tails have to deal with Cream's crush on Tails,"

"You've noticed it too?" I gulped.

"Yes. It wasn't hard to spot. I'm sure Cosmo has noticed it too," Shadow closed his eyes, "And then there's you and Sonic,"

I felt a pang in my heart, "Shadow. I'm sorry. I just-"

However, Shadow cut me off, "I'm not looking for you to apologize. I'm not looking for you to make me feel better. I'm certainly not looking for you to break up with Sonic. I just want you to know that I have never stopped loving you. So, if Sonic hurts you in anyway, I will kill him,"

I sweat dropped, "Uh...that's not awkward at all. But I think I get where you're coming from. Thanks Shadow. You're a good friend,"

Shadow grunted, but I could vaguely see him blushing. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the floor. He was surprisingly light.

"Come on!" I demanded, "We've gotta catch up with the others! Explore this place!"

To my surprise, Shadow stood up and led me to the door, "As you wish, Rose,"

**(...)**

"Oh my...this is so annoying,"

I was standing next to a furious Cosmo, who was eying up Cream, angrily. It turns out; not only me and Shadow had noticed Cream's affection towards Tails. Cosmo was fuming...quietly.

"What should I do, Amy?" She suddenly turned serious, and a little bit sad.

I gulped, "I dunno! Ummm...just ask Tails out! See how he feels about you!"

That received a blush from Cosmo, "I couldn't do that!"

"Oh come on! We all know you like him. And we all know he likes you!"

Cosmo's expression hardened but I could see her eyes shining, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Cream obviously has feelings for him,"

I felt really sorry for her. And Cream. And Tails, "We don't know that,"

"You know it as well as I do," Cosmo let out a dry laugh, "Even Shadow has noticed. He keeps looking at them,"

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Give up and get over him?"

I grabbed her hand, "Never give up. You need to talk it out,"

Cosmo sighed, watching the scene. We were all in the hall – mixing with fellow Mobians. There were stalls dotted around all over the place; they were advertising the clubs at the university. Rouge had forced me to join the art club – even though I hated meeting new people. It was probably for the best but I was having a hard time convincing myself.

Sonic and Shadow had joined the cross country club – intending to challenge each other. Those two will race to their graves.

When they had signed up, a green hawk had approached them. I was standing a fair distance away but you could practically taste the hostility between the hawk and the hedgehogs. Shadow and Sonic seemed to stand together in that small second.

Tsk. Men.

Cosmo had signed up for the choir before pulling me off to one side to have this conversation. I felt really sorry for her. The world was at my feet – I had all my amazing friends, I had an incredible boyfriend and I was super excited about my art course. Whilst Cosmo had all the amazing friends that I did, she was lacking in the romance department.

I had to help her.

But I didn't know if I could betray Cream? It's not her fault that she's developed a crush on Tails.

"What should I say to him?" Cosmo asked, breaking my thoughts. I shook my head and fell back to reality.

"You've got three choices. Flirt, act like he's just another one of our friends or just come out with it,"

Cosmo sighed, "I don't know. They all seem wrong. It's alright for you, Amy. Sonic really loves you. And he's made it clear from the moment he met you,"

"So has Tails! Why do you think everyone teases you about him! Because we know that he likes you back! You just gotta go with the flow and show the guy what he's missing!"

"Wait...you mean, act like I have a boyfriend and make him jealous?" Cosmo pondered.

"What? No! I didn't mean-"

"Hey, **Ames**!"

I spun round, expecting to see Sonic standing there. However, I was faced with the green hawk who had been glaring at Sonic and Shadow. He gave me a cocky grin which made my blood boil.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked, my voice cold.

"Oh...it wasn't that hard. Your boyfriend was talking about you. Endlessly. He's obviously would do anything for you," The hawk snorted, "Shame blue boy is about to be humiliated by yours truly,"

I clenched my fists, "Back off from Sonic. He hasn't done anything to annoy you,"

"No, no. He hasn't. But he threatens my title as 'The fastest thing in the universe'," The hawk told me.

"Sonic is the fastest thing alive. Deal with it," I growled.

He laughed and began to walk away, "We'll see..."

"Wait!" I yelled, "What's your name?"

"Jet the hawk. Remember it, girly," He called, "Cause your Sonic is going to remember that name for as long as he lives,"

"Ouch..." Cosmo muttered, staring up at me.

I laughed, "So not. Sonic'll show him whose boss. I have no worries that Sonic will win whatever challenge that Jet sets up,"

"See? You have so much faith in him. And he has so much faith in you. This is why I'm asking you about Tails. You know where I'm coming from," Cosmo's voice wobbled, as she buried her head in her hands.

"Hey..." I soothed, pulling her into a hug, "We'll think of something. I promise,"

"Thanks Amy," She whispered, "You're the best,"

_Great_, I thought, _what the hell do I do now_?!

**(...Mysterious P.O.V...)**

"Okay, girls. I see him," I muttered, keeping my voice low. I wasn't going to draw attention to myself at this early stage in the plan. I would strangle someone if it all went wrong now. I had searched for him for so long...and I was finally going to get my revenge.

"I've waited a long time for this..." My fellow friend whispered, angrily, "No one is going to stand in my way,"

"That's the spirit. Do ya'll think we can persuade 'pinky' that we're good?" Another one of my friends asked.

I shrugged, "Dunno. It depends if Sally makes up her mind about our plan. But for now...we wait,"


	4. Not that good at sharing

**Phew! Lots of work to do!**

**For those of you who are thinking 'what the heck? She's finally lost it!' I've got a lot on at the moment! My exams (most of them) have gone...so that's good! XD But I stupidly came up with another story idea. Which is good. Except for the fact that I now have three stories that I have to update. Along with an art exam which I have to get A* in or I will be demoralised! (I'm a real perfectionist!)**

**And a French exam. Which I am dreading ;)**

**So, this new story is basically how I get all my anger out. Because it is quite...depressing to say the least. If you want to read a very gothic and dark story, I suggest you check it out! It's called 'He belongs behind bars' and I'm very pleased with it so far! :D**

**WARNING: If you do decide to read it...prepare for lots of sadness!**

**Also, just a quick thing, the Mobius University basically looks like Cambridge university. Have a look at a picture of it. It looks incredible!**

**Anyway, enough about that. Thank you so much to: **The High School Hero, Savvy0417, Kirbymon11, Yasmine155, Chaotic hedgehog, usawriter36, UKsLaster, ShadowsAngel1, LateRoseRedwall, Dovewing01, Mobius freak, Steve993, CoffehTime, soniccore27, TheMidnightShadow** Every review is **_**MASSIVLY**_** appreciated! XD**

**So, lots of tension over the next few chapters! And we have a new character in this chapter from M.M.G! But, will they cause trouble? And will the tension between Cream and Cosmo drive them apart? Can Amy and the rest of the gang clear the air? Find out next on Sonic X!**

**...**

**...**

**Dang it! Wrong show! I just hope they don't cut me o- **

Chapter 4 – Not that good at sharing

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...) **

I grinned to myself as I waited for Shadow to come back. The ebony hedgehog didn't stand a chance in a race against me!

I rolled my eyes when he sped next to me, looking angry, "Jeesh, Shads. I thought you would at least be a challenge,"

"At least I'm not a cheat," He growled.

"A cheat? Moi?"

"You told me that my bike was on fire!"

"I thought you'd be grateful..."

"IT WASN'T ON FIRE! IT WAS JUST SO YOU COULD WIN THE GOD DAMN RACE!"

"If it had been on fire, you wouldn't be so annoyed,"

He inhaled, deeply, "But...it's not on fire!"

"That's not the point. I was looking out for you. And your bike,"

Shadow sighed, waving his hand in dismissal. I smirked, turning my back on him and looking over at where Amy stood. I didn't see how this day could get any better. I was annoying Shadow (yet he wasn't ripping me to pieces), I had my best buds here and my beautiful girl was over there, talking to jack-ass Jet...

Wait! What!?

"Faker?" Shadow sounded concerned as he walked in front of me. I didn't show any expression, as I glared daggers into Jet's back. Making a fool out of me was one thing, but annoying my Ames was totally different!

"Ah...looks like Jet the hawk found your weak spot," Shadow commented, staring at Amy, Cosmo and Jet.

"Come on. We have to show him where to go," I muttered, waiting for Jet to walk away. I wasn't going to fight him in front of the girls.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Shadow murmured.

I glanced at him, "Duh. He can't push us around. Especially you and me. We could take him with our eyes closed,"

"I agree. I just wonder if it's the best plan. Fighting him won't make him back off. It will just make us have enemies. Do we really want another fight on our hands? You know how it turned out with Sally. She just vanished. For all we know, she could be dead,"

"She isn't," I told him, "Ames and I found her. Here. At the university. She's back,"

"Maybe she's changed,"

"That's what Ames said. I, myself, just can't quite get to grips with it,"

Shadow placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Sonic, if you wish to make one more enemy, I will always be by your side. Despite what you think, you are my friend. But don't you think Rose deserves to enjoy her care-free life now? She's got you and all her friends – I don't think she wants another argument,"

I sighed, wishing he didn't have to be right all the time, "You're right Shadow. When did you get so wise?"

Shadow grunted, "Hmph. I'm the ultimate life form. I'm always wise,"

"And arrogant," I mumbled.

"Says you," He smirked. Damn, that hedgehog had good hearing!

Grinning, I saw Jet walk away from Amy and Cosmo, with a huge smile on his beak. I frowned at him as he stuck his tongue out at me. I zoomed over to Amy with Shadow on my tail. Amy was hugging Cosmo as the seedrian let out a little sob.

"Thanks Amy," She whispered, "You're the best,"

However, Ames looked a little guilty. She gasped when she saw me standing there, with Shadow behind me.

"Hey, boys!" She smiled, waving. Cosmo looked up and took a step back from Amy, wiping her tears and shooting us a weak smile.

"Hello Sonic. Hello Shadow," She gingerly wrapped her arms around her body, as if she was cold.

Shadow simply grunted while I smiled back at them both, "What's going on?"

"Oh..." Amy glanced at Cosmo, who shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing really,"

I didn't believe her for one second. But whatever Cosmo's problem was, she obviously didn't want Amy to tell me.

"Okay," I continued, "What was up with Jet? Did he harass you?"

Amy looked confused for a moment, but I saw recognition light up in her eyes, "Oh! Jet! Yeah, well, he didn't say much about me. He was too busy boasting about himself and moaning about you,"

I scratched my quills, nervously, "Yeah, I was afraid of that,"

"So, Sonic the hedgehog, what problem have you got yourself into now?" Amy was trying to be angry, but I could tell that she was struggling not to smile.

"Same old, same old. Nothing that a beautiful hedgehog like you should worry about," I grinned, turning on the charm. However, this wasn't charm. My compliments for Ames rolled off the tongue now – unlike when I've spoken to other girls.

"That's not gonna work, Sonikku," Amy told me, frowning a little, "I wanna know what happened,"

Sighing, I held my hands up in a surrender position. I began to explain what had happened to Ames and Cosmo – however, Cosmo didn't seem to be listened, as she was staring at Shadow. It crossed my mind, briefly, but I was too entranced by Amy's beautiful jade gaze.

And besides, Shadow was ignoring Cosmo – his eyes closed and arms folded, so he didn't seem too concerned.

"So that's what happened," I said, wrapping things up.

"Hmph! That Jet! Who does he think he is?" Amy fumed, looking annoyed. I smiled at her, taking her hand in mine.

"Don't stress it, Ames. I've got it covered," I informed, frowning when I heard Shadow chuckle.

"Right," Amy didn't look like she believed me, "Shadow, can I trust you to keep an eye on him?"

Shadow looked up, curiously, "Of course, Rose,"

"How do you do it, Amy?" Cosmo cried, interrupting the conversation, "You could have Shadow AND Sonic! Yet I can't even win the heart of one guy!"

Cosmo started crying again, and as a result, Amy hugged her again, stroking her hair. Oh how I wished I was Cosmo right now! That damn lucky seedrian...

_No, Sonic! Your friend is upset and your girlfriend is trying to calm her down. Now is not the time to think slightly perverted thoughts!_

_Thanks head voice_, I thought, as I looked at Shadow, awkwardly. He mouthed 'girl stuff' at me, making me chuckle. This earned an angry glare from Amy. She's so cute when she's angry...

"Ummm...what's going on?"

I spun round, finding Silver standing next to Shadow. The grey hedgehog looked like he had just entered the mind of a nutcase. In one word: confused.

"Beats me," I shrugged, turning back to Ames and Cosmo.

"I'm f-fine," Cosmo whimpered, stepping away from Amy, "Don't worry about me,"

Amy gave Cosmo a pitiful look, "Maybe Cosmo and I should go for a walk,"

"Okay, Ames. See you later?" I so wanted to explore this town with Ames. No offence to Cosmo, but I had waited a long time for some time alone with Amy.

"Of course," Amy winked at me before leading Cosmo out of the hall. I stared after her, blissfully, before being elbowed in the ribs.

"Get you, Romeo!" Silver laughed, waiting for Shadow to crack a smile. When he didn't, the silver hedgehog shrugged.

"You can talk. I've been on a double date with you and Blaze. I can barely speak to you because your mouth is too busy being attached to hers,"

Silver blushed a deep red, "That's not true!"

I raised an eyebrow, "So you say,"

I laughed as I watched Silver squirm, obviously embarrassed. I'm sure Amy will be back soon. And then I can have her all to myself.

Cause when it comes to spending time with Ames, I'm not that good at sharing.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I took Cosmo outside, partially wanting to see what the city looked like, but also wanting to talk to Cosmo on her own. And even though I felt sorry for the green seedrian, I couldn't help but notice that the city really was beautiful and amazing.

The university was right in the middle of the city, surrounded by a field of green grass. However, next the grass was a big main road which led into the city. It was full of old houses and interesting statues. There was even a cathedral in this city, which stood not far from the massive clock tower.

I wonder if Sonic has been somewhere like this?

I sat down on the grass with Cosmo, since she loved plants. She had stopped crying but she still looked fragile. I frowned and waited for her to say something.

"Thank you for everything back there, Amy. You know, for not telling the boys," Cosmo sniffed.

"No problem. But I really think you should talk to Tails about this," I suggested.

"Hmmm. I think I have a better idea," Cosmo let out a small giggle, "And I have you to thank for it!"

I frowned, wondering what she meant, "What's that then?"

Cosmo winked, slyly, "I'll tell you and all the girls, tonight!"

I couldn't help but fear for what she had planned. Cosmo was a little reckless in some ways.

Especially when it came to Tails.

**(...)**

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I stood, impatiently, in our halls of residence as Silver stood in front of me, thinking.

"You gonna make a decision? Or stare at me all day?" I sighed, feeling bored.

"Put a bit of effort in it, Sonic!" Silver moaned, "It's a date!"

"Yeah..." I raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't mean I'm gonna dress up like a model!"

"You asked for my help!"

"Correction: you CLAIMED that I needed help in getting ready for my date with Amy," I smirked, "There's a difference,"

"Where are you going with her?" Tails asked, curiously.

"Not sure. Might wander round the city, you know explore,"

"Of course. Your date couldn't possibly be non-adventurous," Tails smirked, "And by 'wander round', you mean run, right?"

I laughed, "You know me too well, bud!"

"I'm sure Amy will love that!" Knuckles laughed, sarcastically. I shot a glare in his direction and he soon shut up.

"Well, it is up to you," Shadow stormed out of the bathroom, rubbing his quills with a white towel, after washing his quills.

"Thank you, Shadow!"

"Even if it's probably a bad idea,"

"I take that back..."

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I stood in the shower, letting the water rush over my body. I was really excited for this date with Sonic. It's not like it's our first date, but mixed with my feelings for him and his way of making every date magical – I always felt as excited as if it was a first date.

After stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a bath towel around myself and began to muck around with my wet hair – trying out different hair styles and seeing if they worked. I giggled to myself, feebly, as I wondered if Sonic would like my hair up in a bun. Especially since my hair had got a bit longer in length.

I was about to get dressed in my outfit when I heard a lot of yelling coming from where the girls had been relaxing. I could hear Cosmo's soft cries, followed by Rouge's loud shouts. However, I could hear someone else arguing with them.

I groaned, stepping out and seeing what was going on. I immediately regretted it when I saw a hedgehog standing in front of Rouge and Blaze.

But his quills weren't blue. They were green.

"You can't just barge in here!" Blaze cried.

Rouge folded her arms, "Exactly! And don't say you got lost or some lame excuse like that! This is the girl's side! You're such a pervert! And not even a good looking one at that!"

The green hedgehog rolled his eyes, "Listen ladies! What would Silver and Knuckles say if they heard about their girlfriends hanging out with sexy little me? Especially when there are beds in this room..."

Cream gasped, "You're gross, mister!"

"Don't. You. Dare. Threaten. Us!" Rouge hissed, poking him in the chest at every word.

"I'll do what I like!" The hedgehog's icy blue eyes scanned the room until they rested on me. I clutched my towel, wishing I hadn't stepped out of the shower, but glad that I was covered by the towel.

The green hedgehog's lips curved into a smirk, "Ah. Amy Rose. Looking sexy as usual. I've heard that you're Sonic's girl now? Such a waste..."

I growled, "Get lost! Know when you're not wanted!"

The hedgehog started making his way towards me, slowly and seductively. Rouge made a grab at him, but he pushed her away. I backed up into the wall, feeling regret when I felt the wallpaper prick into my back.

"Sorry, gorgeous..." The green hedgehog looked into my eyes, but I could tell that he was struggling not to look at my breasts. Urgh, he made me sick, "...but you don't get away from me that easily..."

_Ah_, I thought, _hell!_


	5. When love and hate collide

**Hello, Thunder's friend speaking. Since Thunder has travelled off to Belgium to eat chocolate and get in the way of people who live there, she asked me to upload this chapter which she typed up on the day she left. So, the author's note will be a little short this time.**

**Massive thanks too: **TheMidnightShadow, The High School Hero, Stormyx, Chaotic hedgehog, Yasmine155, Savvy0417, dbzamywinxchic, Dovewing01, ShadowsAngel1, Steve993, LateRoseRedwall, Mobius Freak, Rebecca The Cat! **She says that she MASSIVLY appreciated your reviews and that you guys are awesome!**

**Okay, so, a message from Thunder Croft: "Hey guys! Just a quick message about the chapter! Since everyone in this story is over 18, things start to get a little 'mature' between the gang. Especially Sonic and Amy. Before you say anything, no, they don't have sex in this chapter! :P"**

**Ooookay...? One last thing – she wants you guys to know that you shouldn't get too mad at Scourge because she thinks he's awesome...hey, wait a minute! Scourge isn't awesome! I'm on the non-Scourge team!**

***Laptop starts to strangle her***

**Now I know why Thunder doesn't like her laptop...**

Chapter 5 – When love and hate collide

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

Scourge was looming nearer and nearer towards me, freaking me out. I could protect myself, easily, with my Piko Piko hammer – but something was stopping me. Fear? No. Guilt? Maybe...

Suddenly, Scourge groaned, looking up and flopping to the floor in a crumpled heap. I gasped and pulled my towel closer to my body as Scourge lay at my feet. I looked up from the unconscious green hedgehog and gasped, again, in surprise.

A red head chipmunk was standing there, breathing heavily, out of her nose. She winked at me, happily.

"That was pretty close, huh, Amy?" She smiled, grabbing Scourge's slumped body and tossing him over her shoulder, like he was a t-shirt. I struggled to find words.

However, Rouge seemed to have plenty to say.

"Sally Acorn..." She hissed, storming up to Sally, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sally ignored Rouge and turned to me, "Are you okay, Amy?"

I feebly nodded.

"Then my work here is done," Sally commented, side stepping past Rouge and making her way towards the door. However, Blaze blocked her path.

"No way, Sally. You can't just come in here; save Amy from a rape...even though we would have interjected and helped her – and THEN walk out like you'd just let her borrow your lipstick. What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Sally shrugged, "I'm trying to put things right again,"

Rouge snorted, "Like hell you are,"

Sally spun on her heel, "I am! You have to believe me! I want to be friends with you guys again! I know I was wrong and – "

Cream stepped up to the middle of the room, "You lost our trust when you forced Sonic to date you, made Amy's life horrible and caused trouble for the rest of us! Now, Miss Sally...get out!"

Sally flinched, not used to hearing Cream yell. I think we were all surprised. Even Cosmo. Although, her expression of admiration for Cream's confidence soon turned back into her angry, jealous expression.

Sally gulped, shooting a weak smile at me before calmly walking out of the room. I felt a pang in my heart for her. She seemed so different...

But maybe that was what she wanted me to think.

I needed to talk to Sonic.

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I thought about what Amy had said, sighing deeply. It was confusing, granted. I just couldn't see why Ames was so forgiving after what Sally had done.

Of course – I wanted it to be true. Sally had been a great friend before she had developed an obsessive crush on me. But I just couldn't see what had made her change so much from then to now.

"What do you think then, Sonikku?" Amy glanced at me, the moonlight playing on her delicate, cute face. I had picked her up from the university and ran her over to a nice restaurant in the town. Much to my surprise, the town was my kind of place – lots of long roads which were fun to run down. And Ames seemed to enjoy the speed as much as I did.

We had travelled to a lake, sitting down on a bench and watching the moonlight play on the waves. It was a beautiful scene – even though I didn't care much for scenery.

It reminded me of when I had broken into Ames' house at 2 in the morning to speak to her. That ended in me holding her in my arms as we watched the moon.

Heh, how far we had come.

I looked down at Ames' hand, which was slotted into my own. I grinned, looking at her gorgeous jade eyes, "I think that we should ignore her for now, because I dunno about you, but I just want to concentrate on you for tonight,"

Amy turned her body towards me, confidently, "Same here,"

I noticed that a strand of Amy's hair was falling in front of her eyes, so I reached over and brushed it out of the way. Before I knew what was going on, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss, hungrily moving her lips with mine.

I had no complaints.

I placed my hands on her waist, bringing her closer to me, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her dress against my torso as her tongue begged for entry into my mouth. I obliged, thinking that I wouldn't want to be anyone else but myself right now.

She looked beautiful. That was my first thought when I saw her as I picked her up for our date. She was wearing a long blue dress which flowed to her ankles – with lots of ruffled layers; all in different shades of blue. A blue headband was wrapped around her pink hair, which was flowing loose. It had gotten longer over the years; so it now reached her waist.

Her make-up was co-ordinated in blue too. She had blue eye shadow and dark blue eyeliner with a cute light pink lip-gloss. It made her lips feel soft and delicate, especially since I was kissing her.

The kiss soon intensified, as Amy grabbed onto me and pulled me off the bench and onto the emerald grass. With our lips still in contact, she sat down next to me, so that we were now both sitting on the grass; still kissing. I felt Amy break away as she breathed, but just as I inhaled the fresh air, I tasted her lips against mine again.

Chills were sent up my spine – but in a good way. I had wanted to spend time alone with Ames for what felt like years – and now my wish was finally granted. Amy's hair fell forward, caressing my cheek and quills. I chuckled, deeply.

Amy ran her hands down my arms, sending yet more shivers down my spine and body. However, she accidently placed her hand on my leg, near to my crotch. I expected her to move her hand, but she didn't. I never wanted this kiss to end –but I feared that if we carried on like this, even though I wanted to, we would do something we regretted. Neither of us was ready for that.

I broke away from her, slowly, still feeling the sensation of her kiss tingling on my lips. I opened my eyes and watched as Amy's own orbs fluttered open, demurely. She looked a little confused, as a small frown appeared on her gorgeous face.

"What's up?" She whispered, nervously. I coughed and glanced at her hand on my thigh. A blush formed on her cheeks and she pulled her hand back.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry!" She apologised, guiltily, "I dunno what I-"

I placed my finger on her lips, smiling, "Shhh. Don't worry about it! I just didn't want us to go too far..."

Amy's eyes lit up in recognition, "Right! Because, I don't think we're ready for that..."

"Even thought I want to," I commented, slyly joking.

Amy gasped, punching my arm, hard. I moaned, glaring at her as she glared right back at me. However, she soon burst into giggles, before whispering, "Perve,"

I shrugged, cockily, "What can I say? I speak from the heart!"

"So your heart is saying it wants to get in my pants?" Amy shot me a death glare again.

I panicked, shaking my head, furiously, "No! No! That wasn't what I meant! I just meant that I love you so much that if you wanted to I would!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Calm down, hedgehog! I'm not implying anything!"

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, mockingly, "Phew!"

"But, for the record, we are not going to do that," She told me, seriously.

I nodded, "Agreed,"

Amy laughed, making me feel weak, "Imagine what the gang would say if we did that!"

I felt a blush form on my cheeks, but I chuckled anyway, "Tails would probably just mumble 'that's great', Knuckles' head would explode, Silver would faint and Shadow would strangle me before sticking my head on his wall,"

Amy giggled, "That sounds happy. Rouge would yell 'what the hell were you thinking', Blaze would be shocked, Cosmo would blush and hide while Cream would faint,"

"So to recap, we're not going to go too far? Because I would be dead and you would need to help arrange the funeral,"

Amy rocked back because she was laughing so much, "Yeah! That's the size of it!"

I shook my head, quietly laughing. I stood up and held out my hand towards Ames. She took it and smiled at me.

"Maybe we should head back," I suggested, "It's getting late,"

Amy nodded, "Yeah. And Cosmo's got a sleepover planned,"

Something crossed my mind, "Why was she crying today?"

"Oh...well," Amy paused.

"Listen Ames," I took both her hands in mine, "Don't feel that you have to tell me because I'm your boyfriend. I just want to help Cosmo. She's my friend as well,"

Amy puzzled over this, "I'm not going to tell you completely. I'm just gonna give you a clue so you can work it out,"

"Okay," I smiled, picking her up, bridal style. I waited for her to tell me the clue before we set off.

"Have you noticed Cream acting strangle lately?" Amy smiled, clinging onto me with her arms wrapped around my neck. I bent down, zooming off into the dark; directing my path between the occasional trees.

Now to work out what Ames meant...

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I couldn't help but giggle at Sonic's expression. When he was puzzling over something, he had a cute hardened frown on his face – which he thought made him look tough. To be honest, he just looked grumpy; without meaning to.

I watched as the world blurred in front of my eyes – the occasional splodge of green trees coming into view and Sonic ran past them. How could he be thinking about my clue AND not running into things?

That hedgehog was amazing at multi tasking.

Damn...he's better than me at multi tasking. And I'm a girl! It's practically built into our personalities!

After about...9 seconds, we arrived back at the university. That was slow, for Sonic. I guess he was really trying hard to work out what I meant.

Sonic grabbed my hand and smiled at me as we walked back into the university. A lot of the other students had gone out, like us, so it was quiet in the corridors. We managed to find our way back to the staircases which lead up to the girl's halls of residence and the boys' hall of residence.

"I guess this is where we part ways for the night," I smiled; however, Sonic seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Hmmm?" He looked up, still looking confused, "Did ya say something, Ames?"

I giggled, softly, "Goodnight, Sonikku,"

I leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek and breaking him out of his trance. Recognition lit up in his eyes and his mouth curved into a goofy smile.

"Night, Ames," He muttered, still grinning.

I laughed, heading up the stairs towards the dorm. To my surprise, Jet was standing in the corridor, by the stairs. He was smirking.

"Oh, goodnight, Ames!" He mocked, putting on Sonic's deep voice - which totally didn't work.

I growled, "Get outta here Jet! Or I might accidently push you down the stairs!"

"Really? I wouldn't wanna miss that, girly! But anyway, I have better things to do. Like put your boyfriend in humiliation!" Jet cackled, gradually winding me up more and more.

I was about to pull my hammer out on this idiot when two other birds ran up towards us. One was a purple swallow and the other was a big, grey albatross.

The swallow looked annoyed, "Jet! You're such a time-waster! We could be racing but instead you're stalking a pink hedgehog!"

Jet grumbled, losing his cool.

The albatross was staring at me, weirdly. I glared at him, but he seemed oblivious, as he thundered over to me and held his hand out.

"I'm Storm," He told me, still waiting for me to shake his hand. I, gingerly, shook it – and to my shock, he kissed my hand.

I'm not sure why, but it reminded me of Scourge.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm with someone else," I stammered, nervously.

"Sure you are," Storm winked, not seeming to believe me. I gulped as the swallow groaned, hiding behind her hands, in shame.

"Anyway, we better be off," She hissed at Jet, before turning to me, "I'm Wave. It was nice talking to you...?"

"Amy. Amy Rose," I smiled at her.

"Amy? That's a beautiful name..." Storm seemed to be looming closer and closer to me. I panicked, unsure of what to do. He was a lot bigger than me. A lot.

And I couldn't rely on Wave to sort him out. She was too busy arguing with Jet.

"Woah...back off, mister!" I yelled at Storm, running around him so that I had more breathing space.

"Oh, right...I'm being too forward. Would you...um...like to go out some time?" Storm asked, getting the wrong idea.

"I told you...I'm with someone else!"

Storm frowned, cracking his knuckles, "And who would that be?"

"That would be me,"

I smiled, looking up and seeing Sonic leap down between me and Storm. The albatross jumped back, patting Jet's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Ames?" Sonic asked, turning to me as Storm frantically informed Jet that Sonic was here.

"Yeah, thanks to you," I told him, gratefully, as I placed my hand in his palm. His fingers locked around my hand, protectively, as we stared at each other.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Jet yelled, "Are we interrupting anything?"

Sonic frowned, "Yeah, Jet. You are,"

"Good. Now, let's get down to business," The hawk ran up to us, "I'm getting tired of you, Sonic the hedgehog. You keep ruining my fun,"

"What? You call 'annoying my girlfriend and stalking her; as your annoying friend hits on her' – fun? You sound like a certain green hedgehog I know,"

Jet growled, "You're going to regret this,"

"Really? Bring it on!" Sonic challenged, smirking at them. Jet got into a fighting stance, confidently. However, Wave grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You idiot!" Wave screeched, "We are not fighting him! I thought we were racing! You might be the fastest thing alive but you're certainly not the best fighter alive! The blue hedgehog doesn't look like much..."

"Hey!" Sonic interrupted.

"...but I've heard that he is a good fighter! You've heard of Scourge the hedgehog, right?"

Jet nodded.

"Meet his arch nemesis," Wave pointed at Sonic, as Jet stared at him. The hawk sighed, frustrated.

"Mark my words, Sonic the hedgehog," Jet told him, "There will come a day when I race you! And that is the day when you realise that you are the second fastest thing in the universe!"

Wave and Jet sauntered off, but Storm was still staring at me. I shivered, as Sonic shot a glare at Storm.

"Hey, **buddy**. You better back off from Ames. She doesn't want to deal with the likes of you – got that?" Sonic hissed, "And if you don't...you're going to have to deal with me,"

Storm glared back at Sonic, but began to walk away. He shot me a sheepish smile and hurried after Jet and Wave. I giggled, feebly, as Sonic grinned at me.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're gorgeous. There's Shadow, Storm, Scourge..."

"Maybe it's something to do with the letter S?" I joked, making Sonic laugh, "And besides, Scourge doesn't actually like me for me. He just wants to cause trouble. And even if he did like me because of my personality...I love **you,** Sonic the hedgehog,"

Sonic blushed, "I love you too, Amy Rose,"

"Now, I've really got to go! Night, Sonic," I pulled away, with a smile still on my muzzle. My happiness was written all over my face – there was no point in hiding it.

I rushed up the stairs, heading to my room. Two girls were standing outside of the wooden door, suspiciously.

"Umm...can I help you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. They both looked at me, looking surprised.

"Oh! I'm sorry! We were just waiting for someone!" The first girl told me. She was a yellow mongoose with a black vest top and brown canvas shorts. Her ears were studded with hoop earrings and her feet and hands were covered by blue gloves and boots.

She looked familiar...

"We'll just head off, ya know!" The other girl smiled, warmly. She was a rabbit, like Suki from Mobius high, but I didn't recognise her. Her outfit was kind of metallic – her top half was a pink vest top with a brown leather jacket hung over the top. She wore light blue jeans with big, metal clunky boots which reached her thighs. A brown cowgirl hat was placed neatly on her blonde hair, which was scraped back into a plait.

"Hey...you're Amy Rose, right?" The mongoose asked.

I frowned, "Yeah...do I know you?"

The mongoose shook her head, "Nope. I've just heard of you. You're dating Sonic the hedgehog, aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yes. What's your name?"

"Mina. Mina Mongoose," She smiled, turning to her friend, "Do you hear that? Amy's dating Sonic!"

The rabbit giggled, coldly, "Sonic sure does get around, don't he!"

Something seemed off about them, "And you are?"

"Bunnie Rabbot!" Bunnie placed one hand on her hip, "So, how is Speedster Sonic?"

I felt confused, "How do you know Sonic?"

"Oh! Didn't Sonic say?" Mina flicked her hair behind one shoulder, "We know him from his school before Mobius High,"

_I wonder why Sonic never told me about these two girls_, I thought. Did he know they were here? Did he want to meet up with them? Was he trying to avoid them?

Suddenly, a familiar face raced next to me. She glared at Mina and Bunnie, making them squirm.

"Leave her alone, girls! You've already caused enough trouble for Sonic the hedgehog!"

Mina stuck her tongue out at the person standing next to me, "We were just chatting! What's so wrong with that?"

The girl looked even angrier – if that was possible, "Scram!"

Mina and Bunnie looked surprised, but they headed off down the other end of the corridor. I looked the girl up and down.

Body of a chipmunk. Undone blue waistcoat. Blue boots. Red cropped hair.

Sally Acorn had defended me. Again.

Was this going to become a habit?!


	6. A bold sentiment

**Yo ha, bro ha! :D **

**Just a random Kim Possible quote for you all!**

**Okay, so, newsflash – I'm back from Belgium! IT WAS GREAT! XD**

**And, a humungous thanks to: **TheMidnightShadow, Mobius Freak, ShadowsAngel1, MindlessGurl2000, Poetic Gamer, The High School Hero, LateRoseRedwall, Yasmine155, Chaotic hedgehog, MustHaveZelda, Steve993! **Thanks for all your positive reviews! :D**

**Okay, so, that last chapter. Probably not my best work, if I'm honest. I may go back and change a few bits because it was a bit jumpy, admittedly. In regards to the 'heated up' moment, they could have sex in the future. Maybe – maybe not. That's a little plot idea for you guys to mull over! :D**

**So, we've got seemingly reformed Sally, mysteriously cryptic Mina, Bunnie...is there anyone else so come?**

**Brain: Well, you know the answer to that...**

**Me: Shut up brain, I'm being mysterious!**

**Anyway, so, I don't own any of SEGA's characters...yada, yada, yada...oh! And kudos to the British Being Human cast! I think that was the last series – so congrats! Love you, Hal! ;)**

**Ah...Hal...**

***cough* Um...anyway! On with the chapter! Enjoy! Xxx T.C xxx**

Chapter 6 – A bold sentiment

I expected the girls to be up: eating, gossiping, reading (in Blaze's case) and I was right. 5 pillows were placed in the middle of the room, in a semi circle, although they were partially facing the TV. Each one of the girls was sitting on one of the pillows – except for the space between Blaze and Rouge, which was meant for me.

I noticed that Cosmo and Cream had a bigger gap between their pillows – compared to the rest of us. No prizes for anyone who can guess why.

"Hey girl!" Rouge purred, patting the pillow next to her and beckoning for me to sit down, "We've been waiting for you!"

I was still in my dress from mine and Sonic's date; whilst the girls were in their PJ's. Rouge was in a black silk vest top (which showed a fair bit of cleavage. But that was Rouge for you) and black bottoms. Cosmo was wearing a cute white daisy nighty. Blaze was wearing a purple shirt and bottoms while Cream was wearing a plain yellow nighty.

"I'm just gonna go and get changed!" I called, running into the bathroom and changing into my PJ's.

Time to relax...

**(...)**

"Mmmmmm!" Blaze cried, "Gummy snakes!"

The girls had placed 5 bowls in the middle of their pillows – filled with gummy snakes (Blaze's favourite), sweet popcorn (Cream's favourite), chewy strawberries (Cosmo's favourite), dark chocolate (Rouge's favourite) and chocolate orange (my favourite).

"So...this is different from when we had our first sleepover in the first time I met you guys," I commented, rocking back on my pillow.

"Totally!" Blaze cried, obviously hyper from all the gummy snakes she had eaten, "I mean, that was the first time you kissed Sonic!"

"Oooooh!" Cosmo sang, whilst laughing.

"So, in the time from then and now, have you just kissed?" Rouge asked, slyly. This worried me.

"Rouge, I'm still a virgin. Heck, I'm 18! I don't want to do that yet!" I raised an eyebrow, "What about you?"

Rouge blushed. She barely ever blushes! At Mobius High, she could get changed, butt naked, with everyone staring at her and she still wouldn't blush.

"Pinky, I'm still a virgin too," Rouge told me, forcefully, "What about you, Blaze? Has Silver got lucky with you?"

Blaze was in the middle of mangling a gummy snake's head off, "Say what?"

"Does that answer your question?" I asked Rouge. The ivory bat turned to ask Cosmo and Cream, but stopped herself, muttering that 'it would be a waste of time asking them'.

"So, how about a round of truth and dare?" Blaze asked, brightly. After a couple of nods and smiles, Rouge sashayed out to go and get the boys. Poor Knuckles. His cheeks were going to be bright red when he saw Rouge in her PJ's.

**(...)**

I was right.

Knuckles' face was bright red when all the boys wandered into our halls of residence. Silver, immediately, took a place next to Blaze and linked his hand with hers. Sonic came over and sat next to me; smiling. I wonder if he had worked out the clue yet. Now would give him the chance to work it out – since Tails was sitting between Cosmo and Cream.

This should be interesting.

Rouge sat back into her pillow, probably expecting Knuckles to sit next to her – however, he was so embarrassed that he took his seat next to Silver and Cosmo. Rouge wore a scowl; however, it softened a bit when Shadow sat next to her and Sonic.

So, the order was: Me, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Cosmo, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, and Sonic.

"Okay, anyone got a bottle?" Silver asked, glancing around the room. Shadow gave him a brisk nod, pulling a glass coke bottle out of thin air. The ebony hedgehog placed it down on the rug and spun it, with a flick of his wrists.

I kept my eye on the bottle, as it passed from person to person. It began to slow down...Tails, Cream. Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, Me...Blaze.

"Blaze," Shadow smirked, mysteriously, "Truth or dare,"

The lavender cat gulped, "Truth,"

"What's the most romantic thing that Silver has ever said to you?" Shadow's gaze fell on Silver, as the grey hedgehog blushed. Shadow obviously wanted to make Silver feel awkward. That hedgehog is evil...

"Umm..." Blaze thought for a moment, "He said...'Last night I looked up at the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars'. So, yeah,"

Silver let out a big cough – his muzzle still bright red. However, he calmed down when Blaze squeezed his hand, comfortingly.

Rouge and I glanced at each other before yelling, "Awwwww!"

Blaze rolled her eyes at us before spinning the bottle, "Okay, here we go,"

Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Cosmo, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, Me, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Cosmo, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Shadow...

Sonic.

"Sonic, truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm...dare," Sonic winked at me, deviously, making me giggle.

"I dare you..." Blaze paused for a moment as Silver and Knuckles cracked up laughing. They whispered something in her ear and her eyes lit up in recognition.

"I dare you to sneak into Sally's room and steal her blue boots!" Blaze pointed her finger at Sonic, making it more dramatic and like an anime TV show.

I don't know what's weirder: the dare or her obsession with anime shows.

Sonic frowned, "I'm not sure that..."

"Scared, Sonic?" Knuckles teased, grinning. My boyfriend folded his arms, defensively.

"Not a chance," He clambered over to the door and opened it, before turning back to us, "What number room is she?"

"24," Tails answered, referring back to his amazing memory.

"Thanks, bud," Sonic grinned, "I'm up, over and gone!"

True to his word, the cobalt hedgehog had vanished from view. I just hoped that he didn't get caught...

Sally might act like she had changed, but I don't think anyone would be very pleased to find Sonic stealing their shoes.

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I'm sorry, but what is the point of this dare? Stealing Sally's shoes?! What?!

Silver and Knuckles are so dead when this is over!

I snuck down the corridor, sticking to the shadows, with my back pressed up against the rough wall. The halls of residence were massive – just a big room with the boys' doors on one side and the girls on the other. It was massive in length and width; with huge staircases running downstairs.

Luckily for me, not many people were around.

Eventually, Room 24 was in sight. I crept along, anxious not to make a sound, and looked under the door. The lights were all off – so the chances were, she was either sleeping or out.

I placed my hand on the door knob, feeling the cold chill rush to my fingertips. I leaned against it with my shoulder and pushed, grinning with satisfaction when it swung open. Knuckles and Silver were going to regret this.

Shutting the door behind me, I noticed that it was dark inside Sally's room. The lights were all off and other than a few massive wardrobes, I couldn't see much. There was a desk in the corner of the room – with all different papers and books thrown across it in a heap. Next to that was a wire rack which held lots and lots of pairs of shoes.

Bingo.

I spied the blue pair of high heels which Sally always wore and grabbed them – planning to make a run to the door. However, the light from under the door suddenly dimmed; telling me that someone was standing there and I dived behind a wardrobe, desperate not to be seen. Sally sauntered in, wearing a heavy frown.

She closed the door behind her and flicked the lights on. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that she would go away or go to bed. I could run to the door at the speed of sound – but Sally would hear me opening and closing the door. This wasn't good.

Sinking onto her bed in the far corner, Sally began to take her shoes and socks off.

_Oh no. Not here. Not now! Sally! Do not get undressed! _I could feel my cheeks heating up.

Luckily for me, the door burst open as someone marched over to Sally and stomped their foot. I couldn't see who it was, but I held my breath all the same.

"Sally Acorn," The person hissed. It was a female voice which sounded familiar...

"What is it now?" Sally asked, sounding pissed off. Thankfully, she probably wasn't going to continue getting undressed.

"I need your answer!" The girl snapped, angrily. It was so familiar.

Too familiar.

"I've already told you my answer!" Sally stood up, defiantly, "And my answer is no!"

The girl growled, stepping into my line of vision. I gasped, recognising her immediately. I couldn't see her face – but I didn't need to. Her red fur was covered up by black leather trousers, a black tank top with a belt that strapped around her bare waist. Her auburn hair was pulled back by a yellow ribbon and her metal-looking shoes made a determined _clinking _sound against the wooden floor.

It was her.

She sent a shiver up my spine as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned towards Sally, "Why not? You've wanted this ever since you saw those two stupid lovers!"

Sally looked guilty, "I wanted Sonic. I wanted him so badly that I did horrible things to Amy. I don't hate Amy and I certainly don't hate Sonic. I've gotten round the fact that Sonic is Amy's and I am fine with that now,"

The girl sighed, mockingly, "N'aww. A bold sentiment. But who are you trying to persuade? Me...or you?"

"Y-you," Sally closed her eyes, seemingly praying.

"Honey, trust me on this one," She straightened up and cocked her head to one side; "Amy and Sonic deserve what is coming to them. Sonic doesn't deserve a happy ending – not once I'm finished with him,"

"What are you going to do to him?!" Sally cried.

An evil laugh came from the girl's lips, "You're going to find out, very soon, Sally,"

"I won't let you tear them apart," Sally muttered, loud enough for me to hear, "I won't let you,"

"Ha ha!" She rocked back on her heels, "The fucking devil can't stop me! I'm the top fox around here! No one is going to stop me! No one...especially not you..."

"I know why you're angry at Sonic," Sally stood up, making herself appear feistier than she was, "I get that. But this is unfair. Firstly, what has Amy got to do with this?"

"Nothing," The concealed female snapped, "She's just a pawn in my plan,"

"And what about Sonic?" Sally clutched her hand over her heart, "Do his feelings mean nothing to you?"

"No,"

Sally gasped, stepping back. The girl flicked her fiery coloured locks out of her eyes.

"He means nothing to me,"

I clenched my fists – eyeing the door and planning my escape. The door had been left wide open and I could get out. Easily.

Standing in a ready position, I willed my legs to run as fast as they could. The room blurred behind me as I zoomed towards the corridor. With the blue high heels wedged firmly in my hand, I made my escape and smirked in victory.

Behind me, I could faintly hear their conversation.

"What was that?" The evil bitch, who I hoped I would never see again, asked.

Sally paused, "Nothing. I didn't hear anything,"

_Thanks, Sal_, I smiled, wondering what was going to happen next. I stopped outside of the door – where I could hear Amy's soft laughter tinkling out into my ears.

Groaning, I placed my head against the door. With my eyes shut, I thought about what I had just heard.

That evil...

No, Sonic, don't go there. She shall not reduce you to swearing.

That was ages ago?! Why would she be out for revenge?!

...

I had to stop her. I wasn't going to let her do anything to Ames.

But I can't tell Amy.

She can't know about the girl's connection with me. Amy would hate me.

What she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?

...

...

...

Right?


	7. Good girls gone bad

**Hellooo! :D Is anyone else feeling blinded by Fanfiction's new theme? It's brighter, I think...**

**Nope? Just me?**

**Okay, so, a quick update this time! I was feeling in a good mood lately! So, I had lots of inspiration!**

**Even though...this is a kinda sad chapter...**

**Ah well! :D**

**Oh, and I decided to change the summary – so it's a little bit more open to new readers! (^_^) Please review and tell me what you think!**

**MAHOOSIVE ****thanks to: **The High School Hero, Chaotic hedgehog, TheMidnightShadow, MindlessGurl2000, ABSOselfRBED, ShadowsAngel1, Steve993, Dovewing01, Mobius Freak, Yasmine155, LateRoseRedwall! **You guys are totally awesome! (^_^)**

**So, a few questions will be answered in this chapter. But a lot more will be answered about the mean girl in the next few chapters! And I think you've all got a vague idea of who the mean girl is! :D**

**I gotta admit...there is ShadAmy in this chapter! But one-sided! **

**I liked writing about Shadow in this chapter! (^_^) I'm too mean for the poor hedgehog! :'(**

**Oh, and, in a few chapters time – there will be more on the university side of this story. I read my story over and I gotta say – how are you guys still reading this?! You are too kind...*sniff***

**So, because I think that the story is almost like a boarding school theme instead of university, I am going to focus on the university part soon. However, I still have a few plans for the gang in the meantime. So, at the moment, they are still on holiday.**

**Anyway, I better get back to revising! *straps self to electric chair and looks at books***

**Wish me luck!**

**And enjoy chapter 7! Xxx T.C xxx**

Chapter 7 – Good girls gone bad

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

_Urgh..._

"Amy?"

_My head..._

"Amy, wake up!"

_What happened...?_

"Hun, wake up!"

The voice was stopping me from falling back to sleep, so I forced my eyes open. The light stung at my eyes – and as a result, I hissed before burying my head into my arms.

I heard a flirty female giggle, "Someone doesn't like mornings,"

I grinned, deviously, although she couldn't see it, "Says you, miss-I-don't-get-up-until-noon,"

"Too true, hun..." Rouge grabbed my waist and flew upwards, forcing me to stand up, "Come on...it's getting boring by myself,"

Wondering what she meant, I glanced around the room. The windows were letting in a lot of light, so I had to wait for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Everyone was in a heap on the floor; sleeping and softly snoring.

"What in the heck...?" I blushed when I saw that Sonic's blue leg was right next to me. Had he been there all night...?

"My point exactly..." Rouge groaned, putting her hands to her temples, "I dunno about you, but I feel like I've got a massive hangover..."

She was telling the truth. My head was thumping with pain and I was struggling to concentrate.

"The last thing I remember..." I tapped my slipper against the floor, "...was us playing truth or dare after Sonic got back,"

Rouge laughed, coyly, whilst pointing at Knuckles, "Hell yeah..."

I turned to see what she was looking at and burst out laughing. Knuckles had make up all over his face: mascara, eye liner, lipstick – you name it. What made it worse was the fact that the red echidna was snoring; giving him a less than feminine look.

Silver was also a victim of our cruel truth or dare game. He was wearing Blaze's witch outfit from Sally's Halloween party in Mobius High (do not ask me why she brought that along!) and the black hat was flopping over his quills. He looked sweet but hilarious.

Blaze, meanwhile, was covered in chocolate. On her fur, on her muzzle and on her PJ's. My only guess is that she tried to play chubby bunny with chocolate. Not the best idea ever.

Cream, Cosmo and Tails were looking more dignified. Tails looked the same as when I had last seen him – as did Cosmo. Cream was wearing Shadow's leather jacket – which was a little weird, but nothing too odd.

Shadow, however, was probably looking the worst. He had biscuit crumbs all over his midnight black quills. His right hand was covered in whipped cream and so was his muzzle. Someone must have tried the old 'tickle-his-nose-and-wait-for-him-to-plant-the-whipped-cream-covered-hand-into-his-face' trick.

It made him look considerably less miserable.

In contrast, Rouge looked great. She must have gotten up early – because she was already dressed in her black body suit, with white gloves and boots. Her makeup was perfect and there wasn't a hair out of place in her ivory fur.

I looked down at myself and checked that I looked normal. Yep – no whipped cream or witches outfits in sight. However, I did find lots of ink drawings up and down my arms. There were a few scribbled pieces of text...but I couldn't read them.

What can I say? Silver's handwriting is terrible.

Suddenly, I found myself glancing at Sonic to see if he was okay.

'Okay' wasn't really a word that I would use.

The cobalt hedgehog was covered in sticky notes. His arms, head, legs, torso...was covered in pink, yellow and orange post-stick notes. There were messages on some of the notes and they read 'I love Amy'.

I couldn't help but blush and think it was sweet.

"Are we really this crazy?" I shot a dark grin at Rouge who was glancing at her gloves.

She smiled back at me, "Hun, how can you not know the answer to that?"

I giggled, feebly, "True. But I don't understand why half of us are knocked out? None of us sleep this late...it seems a bit...odd,"

"I know whatcha mean..." Rouge glanced around the room before her eyes rested on the glasses which were on the coffee table. She sauntered over, with me hot on her heels.

"What is it?" I asked as she lifted the cup to her nose.

After sniffing the liquid, Rouge backed away, making a disgusted sound, "That is not coke,"

"What?"

"Smell it," Rouge stuck the cup under my nose and as I sniffed, I could smell a deep musty smell. Not the smell of coke. It was too potent and strong.

"What is that?!" I cried, backing away.

"Vodka. I'd know it anywhere," Rouge banged the glass down on the table; "Our drinks have been spiked.

"How could we not have smelt it before?" I frowned, "From what I remember, it tasted fine before,"

"Vodka's smell strengthens over time. We wouldn't have smelt it at first," Rouge explained, "But who would do this? And why?"

I shrugged, "Their plan obviously didn't work. I don't feel drunk. Just a little dizzy,"

Rouge placed her hands on her hips, "It must have been hard to get the vodka into our coke without us noticing. Who brought the coke?"

I pondered for a moment, "Silver. He said that he bought it from the supermarket on the way to the university,"

"Someone here must have spiked it. Silver would never do that as a joke," Rouge clenched her fists, "Sally?"

I felt a pang of guilt for Sally, "This isn't Sally's style. I think she's changed, anyway. But even if she is up to something – she does things that humiliate people. Not try and get them raving drunk,"

"Then who?" Rouge snapped, flopping down on the floor.

"I don't know," I sat down in front of the bat, which was coincidently, next to Sonic. He was still sound asleep. As he rolled onto his back, his right arm flopped against my leg. I giggled as he muttered the words, 'I love...ya...Ames'

"You're so lucky, Amy," Rouge looked at me and Sonic, wistfully, "I never thought I'd see the day when Sonic slowed down for someone,"

"That's not true," I smiled, "He slows down for all of us – his friends,"

"True, true..."

"So," I crossed my legs, "How are things with you and Knuckles?"

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "You've seen us. Knuckie is too stubborn to be a boyfriend like Sonic,"

"But you'd like him to be a boyfriend like Sonic?" I laughed, enjoying teasing the ivory bat.

"I never said that," Rouge smirked, "I'm too much for guys to handle. I prefer being single. Keeps your options open,"

"Right..." I stood up, as the others began to stir, "You so fancy Knuckles!"

"Whatever!" Rouge shrugged it off, leaning back and analyzing me.

"Don't worry. You helped me with Sonic. I'll help you with Knuckles,"

Rouge glared at me, trying to be serious, but it was obvious that she was laughing on the inside, "You better start running!"

"Don't worry – I am!" I raced to the bathroom, laughing, as I locked myself in from Rouge the bat.

**(...)**

When I sauntered out of the bathroom, I was aware that Shadow, Cosmo, Blaze and Rouge were up. Blaze groaned at her chocolate-covered-appearance whilst Shadow let out a menacing growl.

"Those idiots are dead!" Shadow yelled, racing into the bathroom after me to clean up.

Cosmo and I giggled whilst Rouge just smirked. After quickly changing into new clothes, Blaze grabbed a water bottle and wet her towel with it, as she wiped the chocolate from her fur.

"Okay, this is the perfect time," Cosmo muttered as she settled down on the rug.

"Perfect time for what?" Rouge and I sat beside her. Blaze glanced in our direction and sat opposite.

"I need to tell you my plan!" Cosmo smiled, deviously, which made me nervous.

I frowned, "What's your plan?"

"You've all seen how Cream acts around Tails, right?" Cosmo's tone was sincere.

We all nodded.

"Well, I don't need to show Tails that I like him – I need to show Tails what he's missing!" Cosmo seemed too perky and excited about this. And it worried me.

Thinking that this could only end badly, I folded my arms, "Okay..."

"So, if I pretend to date someone else, Tails will get jealous and he will admit his feelings..." Cosmo gulped, "If he has any..."

Rouge's expression softened, "Girl...Tails has some major feelings for you. But making him jealous? Not gonna work,"

"It's my only option," Cosmo pummelled her fists against the rug in frustration, "Thanks to Cream..."

I felt a pang of guilt for Cosmo and Cream. I didn't know who was in the right and who was in wrong. Who knew that Tails was such a catch?

"Why don't I talk to Cream?" I suggested, "See how she feels. We could have gotten it wrong,"

"I would be grateful for that. But you know as well as I do that Cream has feelings for Tails," Cosmo glanced at Cream, who was still softly sleeping.

"Don't let this drive you apart," Blaze placed her hand on Cosmo's arm, comfortingly.

"I will try," The seedrian sniffed, "But I will still go ahead with my plan,"

I exchanged a glance with Blaze and Rouge. They both looked like they had the same opinion as me about this plan. However, Rouge simply shrugged.

"What guy are you going to choose?" Blaze asked.

"I'm not too sure..." Cosmo bit her lip.

"I think you're plan is crazy and will never work," Rouge huffed, "But I will help you to try and pull it off,"

"Thank you," Cosmo offered Rouge a weak smile.

Blaze nodded, "Same here,"

The girls looked at me, waiting for my answer. I didn't think it would work either, but I didn't want to bring Cosmo down.

I sighed, "Surely there's another way for us to..."

"Amy," Cosmo cut me off, "You've got to admit that Sonic made it his sole mission to ask you out... after Shadow kissed you?"

She had a point, "Okay, you got a deal,"

Cosmo's eyes lit up with glee, "Thank you!"

"Don't get too excited," Blaze warned, "We need to work out which guy we can set you up with,"

"I take it that Sonic and Silver are off limits?" Rouge shot me and Blaze a cheeky grin, as our faces fell.

"What about Knuckles?" Blaze stuck her tongue out at Rouge, pointedly.

"He wouldn't agree to it. This is Knuckles we are talking about," I commented, giggling when Rouge clicked her fingers in Blaze's face as a comeback.

"Scourge?" Cosmo suggested, nervously.

I shot her a dark look, "You're not serious are you?"

"Fair point..." Cosmo tapped her left cheek, "Jet?"

"Too loud," Blaze winced, "He'd blow your cover,"

"We need someone shy..." Rouge pondered.

"...yet confident enough to go along with this..." The lavender cat continued.

Cosmo nodded, "Someone devious..."

"...yet kind," I finished.

Just as we started racking our brains for the ideal person, a certain ebony hedgehog stormed out of the bathroom – his quills slightly wet and shiny. I hate to admit it, but he actually looked pretty hot.

_Bingo_, I thought.

The girls and I grinned at each other, much to Shadow's dismay.

He frowned, "What?"

Rouge smirked, "Looks like we've found our shy boy..."

**(...)**

"No,"

"What do you mean 'no'?!"

"I mean, I'm not going to do it,"

Rouge pouted, "No shit, Sherlock. But why won't you!?"

"It's stupid," Shadow huffed, "I'm not going to get messed up in your girly problems. And besides, it won't work,"

"No – it won't work if you don't help!" Blaze snapped.

Shadow shot a glance at me, "You can't seriously think that this will work, right, Rose?"

I raised my hands in a surrender pose, "Don't hate the player, hate the game!"

Suddenly, Rouge grabbed my cheeks and started mauling them, "Hey, Shadow! Your rose wants you to help us!"

I struggled against her, but Rouge seemed to have a snake-like grip. Shadow stared at us as a faint blush formed on his muzzle.

"Alright!" He yelled, causing Rouge to let go, "I will help you!"

I flopped back onto the rug, as Cosmo and Blaze high fived each other. Rouge had a suggestive smirk on her lips – but she mouthed 'sorry, hun' at me. Shadow placed himself next to me, with his legs crossed.

"What do I have to do?" He grumbled.

"Pretend to have a crush on Cosmo," Blaze explained.

"And how do I do that?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, "I can't just run up to Tails and announce it,"

Rouge hummed, loudly, "Why don't you two just say you're dating? Say you've been dating for a while and that you decided to admit it to everyone after seeing...um...Amy and Sonic admit their feelings for each other!"

"And that isn't suspicious at all? Even though they know about my..." Shadow coughed, uncomfortably, "...situation...with Rose?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, but I tried to ignore it, "We'll just have to try,"

"Right..." Shadow didn't look convinced, "And when would this happen?"

"Hmmm..." Rouge tapped her cheek before her eyes lit up in recognition, "I know!"

The ivory bat flew over to her bed and grabbed a creased up note. It could have been dragged through a hedge and it would have looked neater.

"What's this?" Shadow asked, as Rouge handed him the note.

"An invite," Rouge smirked.

Blaze looked curious, "To what?"

"Scourge's party,"

All of our mouths fell open, "WHAT!?"

"Rouge..." I mumbled, "Have you gone insane?!"

"Oh come on! We don't have to talk to him!" Rouge folded her arms, "We can just go to his party and have a good time! He will have invited loads of people! He won't even notice that we're there!"

"Why would we want to go?!" I was incredulous at Rouge's plan.

"To have fun, grumpy!" Rouge snickered, "When did you get so moody?"

Grumbling, I rolled my eyes, "Fine. And this would be when Shadow and Cosmo pretend that they are dating? To make Tails jealous? Not just because you love to party?"

"Exactamundo!" Rouge's sense of reality seemed to be off in the clouds.

Shadow rolled his eyes, muttering, "This is the stupidest idea ever..."

"And you've got a better idea?!" Cosmo cried, seemingly nervous.

Shadow pondered for a moment, "Why don't you just tell him?"

Rouge tutted, rolling her eyes and groaning, "You don't tell someone that you like them! Mistake number one in Rouge's guide to love!"

"How come it worked for Blaze and Silver? Sonic and Amy!" Shadow pointed out, although, he muttered mine and Sonic's names.

"A rare predicament," Realising that she had lost the battle, the ivory bat started to pay close attention to her nails.

I giggled, twirling a loose strand of hair around my finger. Shadow watched me with interest, but when I caught him staring at me, he looked away.

"Um, you guys do realize that you're going to have to hug and hold hands in public, right?" Blaze smirked, "Should be fun to watch!"

Cosmo and Shadow both glanced at each other, before tearing their gaze away from each other. They obviously didn't want to do this with each other.

"Come on!" Rouge grabbed Cosmo's hand and started pulling it in Shadow's direction, despite Cosmo's yelps, "Amy! Get Shadow's hand!"

I groaned, holding my hand out to Shadow. I wouldn't dream of trying to pull the ultimate life form's arm. He knew too many fighting moves for that.

To my surprise, Shadow took my hand, before whispering into my ear, "I fear that Rouge will yell at you if you don't force me and Cosmo to hold hands,"

Feebly, I laughed, "Thanks, Shadow,"

"Hey! Stop flirting! Shadow! You're meant to be hitting on Cosmo! Not Amy! That girl's taken!" Rouge was too busy wrestling with Cosmo to see our grins.

Still aware of Shadow's hand in mine, I reached over to Cosmo and placed Shadow's hand in hers. Cosmo stopped struggling as Shadow's warmth spread to her finger tips. I could see a deep blush forming on her pale skin. The ebony hedgehog still had his cold expression – but he wouldn't make eye contact with Cosmo.

"There! Was that so hard?!" Rouge clapped her hands together, staring at the duo. They both looked like they wanted the ground to swallow them up.

"See? Was that so hard?" I whispered into Shadow's ear. He shivered, so my voice must have tickled his fur.

"In response to your question..." Shadow mumbled, "You are so dead after this. I don't care what Sonic will say. This was your idea and I will be the one standing over your grave,"

I laughed, loving Shadow's gothic exterior – yet he was helping me and Cosmo by holding the seedrian's hand. He was so sweet.

...

...

...

Well that didn't make me feel guilty at all. Because of Sonic or Shadow.

To make me feel worse, Sonic was starting to wake up – making him move in his sleep a lot. His arm flopped against mine and I felt his body heat tingle up my arms. I smiled at him, warmly. Shadow's expression fell...but he soon looked back at Rouge and Cosmo.

I'm such a bad person.

When I talk to Shadow, I can't help but feel like I'm flirting with him. Even though it's not intentional. But then I think of Sonic and feel my love for him spread all over me like a warm coat. And Shadow's pushed out.

Again.

Oh, Shadow...

"Amy?" Blaze nudged me in the ribs, "You still with us, girl?"

"Uh?!" I shook my head, "Oh! What? Yeah! I'm h-here..."

"Good-o!" Blaze smiled, turning back to Cosmo, Rouge and Shadow. Rouge had finally given up and allowed the poor boy to take his hand away from Cosmo's.

Judging by the look on Cosmo's face, I think she was regretting this plan.

"See? All you've got to do now is do that in public!" Rouge seemed oblivious to the terrified faces of Shadow and Cosmo.

"Brilliant plan this is, Cosmo," Shadow spat, furiously.

Cosmo rolled her eyes, "It's all right for you! The one you love knows about the plan! So she won't think you're cheating on them! Unlike MY crush!"

Gee, thanks Cosmo! Way to make the conversation awkward AND make me feel even worse than I already do!

"I'm doing this to help you win your crush!" Shadow glared, "That will never happen for me! And you know exactly why! You're the one who told her to forget me!"

Now would be a **GREAT** time for those two to shut up!

"Ouch. Things just got a whole lot colder in here," Blaze shivered, emphasizing her comment.

Cosmo looked like she was about to blow, "I did no such thing! I simply told Amy my opinion!"

"What? That I'm not good enough for her!?"

"GUYS!" Rouge screeched, making us cover our ears with our hands. Wow, she had a loud voice, "You need to get a grip of yourselves!"

"She's right!" Blaze pointed her finger at Shadow, "You need to get over the fact that Sonic and Amy are dating! I know you're hurting! I understand that you're annoyed! But you can't blame anyone for that! It's just life!"

Way to make him feel better, Blaze.

"And you!" Blaze turned her body and finger towards Cosmo, "You need to stop letting your heart rule your head! Okay, so, you still want to go ahead with this plan – even though we warned you of the consequences! But you need to be grateful for what people are doing! Shadow doesn't have to help and he's being nice by helping you!"

Yep...she watches too many anime TV shows.

"Sorry..." Cosmo and Shadow mumbled, to each other and to the rest of us.

"Shadow just said sorry?!"

"ARGH!" I screamed, as someone frightened the life out of me. Sonic was looking at me with wide eyes; looking worried.

"Ames?! What's wrong?!" Sonic pulled me into a hug and buried my head into his chest. Even though I didn't need soothing, I felt considerably calmer as Sonic stroked my hair. I could feel the muscles in his torso against my body and I could hear his heart thumping a rhythmic beat. How the heck did I manage to get such a good looking AND golden-hearted boyfriend?!

"She's fine..." Rouge laughed, "You just frightened the crap outta her!"

"Oh..." Sonic released me and placed his hands on my shoulders. His emerald green eyes met my jade orbs and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever, "Sorry, Ames,"

"Don't worry about it, Sonikku..." I smiled, feeling a blush make its way onto my face. However, I could also feel Shadow's eyes resting on me.

They were full of emotion.

Jealousy.

Sadness.

Anger.

And most of all...

Love.

**A/C...oooh! I sense another party! XD**

**P.S. If you have a friend who, like Rouge, grabs onto your cheeks and says you're are cute – join the club! **

***Her awesome friend grabs her cheeks and cries, 'SO CUTE!'***

**Hey! That's not exactly helping! ;D**


	8. Betrayed and broken hearted

**Hey guys and gals!**

**Sorry about the long chapter wait! However, it is nearly easter! Which means relaxation and chocolate!**

**I, for one, am super excited! :D**

**But why won't the summer come!? WHY!? :'(**

**Fabulous thanks to: **The High School Hero, Steve993, ShadowsAngel1, Savvy0417, TheMidnightShadow, UKsLaster, Chaotic hedgehog, Yasmine155, LateRoseRedwall, killtony, rose of the shad, Guest, Dovewing01! **OMG! WE'RE UP TO 100 REVIEWS! WOOHOO! :D **

**Okay, in reply to **Guest**'s review – I do not hate Shadow at all. The awesome hedgehog is probably my favourite character, on par with Sonic. In one of my other stories, he's the main character and he is in a better position (hmm...depends from which point of view! Sorry Shadow!). It's just that, someone has to be the poor broken hearted guy and since I have a slight soft spot for ShadAmy (even though I'm a massive SonAmy fan!) I made Shadow be the poor single guy. However, I shall give him some peace in this story. That's an oath! **

**Okay, so, here's Chapter 8! Enjoy! Xx T.C xX**

**Chapter 8 – Betrayed and broken hearted**

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

One week later: _two weeks until the start of the academic term_

Not much had happened in the past week. After the truth or dare game, Knuckles had hid in shame from Rouge because of the makeup. The poor echidna was so close to locking himself away from the world that he had even bought supplies! I felt slightly sorry for him – but if it was the other way around, he wouldn't feel any pity. As a result, my sympathy soon faded away.

Silver was still getting over the fact that he had been wearing Blaze's clothes. The only annoying thing was that I hadn't managed to take a picture. Damn it.

Why do you never have a camera when you want one?!

Shadow had managed to find out that I had been the one who played that prank on him. So, the next morning, I found my muzzle to be full of whipped cream. Shadow denied it – but he was unusually happy for the rest of that day.

I think we all know who got their revenge.

However, the thing that annoyed all of us the most was the idea that someone had spiked our drinks. Who in their right mind would do that!?

The only problem was...we had no idea.

"They could even be at this stupid party," Tails mumbled, tugging a brush through his two tails.

I shrugged, "We'll find out who it was, bud. And then we'll get revenge,"

"I bet it was Sally," Silver had just wandered into our conversation and he had gritted his teeth as soon as he mentioned Sally Acorn.

I ignored him – not wanting to deny that possibility, but not wanting to tell them about the scene that happened last week. I couldn't tell them about Sally's conversation with...her.

I was trying to pretend that I didn't know she was here.

And failing.

"You okay, Sonic?" Tails asked, curiously.

I smiled, "Yeah, yeah, bud. Just perfect..."

"That's good...cause you need to be on your A-game!" Knuckles was drying his dreadlocks with a white towel as he entered the room.

I wondered why Knuckles would say that, "How come?"

"Cause you are so gonna be making out with Amy in the corner of the room!" Knuckles snickered, deviously.

I groaned, "That's the best you could come up with? Silver can come up with better insults than that!"

"Hey!" The psychic hedgehog moaned.

"**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  
I'm sexy and I know it"**

'I'm sexy and I know it' was booming out of Tails' radio. I flicked my tail in time with the music and Knuckles flicked his towel at my butt.

Hard.

"Ouch!" I yelped, rubbing my butt, "What was that for?"

"Your terrible dancing!" Knuckles grinned, "Amy won't be thankful when you humiliate her on the dance floor!"

I rolled my eyes, "Dude...your only comeback to me, these days, is to do with Ames. Can you stick another record on, please?!"

Knuckles shrugged, "Whatever,"

"**Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced"**

I noticed that Knuckles didn't hit Silver for his bad dancing. And Silver's dancing is a lot worse than mine.

Without a doubt.

"**Ah... Girl look at that body **_**[x3]**_**  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body **_**[x3]**_**  
I work out**

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it"

"You guys ready yet?" Silver moaned, flopping onto his bed. He had tugged a brush through his quills but that was it.

"Yep!" Tails cried, cheerfully. I grinned at my little bro and messed up his hair, much to his dismay.

Silver turned to me, "Sonic?"

I tugged my gloves further up my wrists, "Ready when you are,"

"All right! I get the message!" Knuckles yelled, throwing his towel onto his bed and shaking his dreadlocks out, "I'm coming! Jeesh!"

"Shadow?"

"What?"

"You ready?"

Shadow shrugged, grabbing his leather jacket and pulling it over his body. He hadn't said two words over the whole week. That wasn't surprising – considering it was Shadow – but it was still a little odd if you ask me.

"Faker?" Shadow glared at me, wondering why I was staring at him. I shook my head as an apology; however, he just rolled his eyes.

"Let's party!" Silver cried, running down the corridor and towards the girls' section.

I feel so sorry for poor Blaze.

(...)

"Hey! You guys ready yet? We've been standing out here for ages!"

No kidding, Knuckles. And you've moaned about it the entire time we've been here.

"We're coming!" Rouge giggled, "Calm down, Knuckie!"

That's easy for you to say, Rouge. You're not the one who's standing next to a bored red echidna.

"Blaze!" Silver whined, fidgeting nervously.

"I'm coming!" The lavender cat called, as there were a few bangs and crashes from the other side of the door, "Shit!"

Silver smirked, "Language!"

I smiled to myself. Like us, the girls were listening to music as they were getting changed. The drum bass from the song, "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship was floating into our ears.

"I didn't expect them to be listening to that song," Silver commented, dryly, "I thought they would be listening to something stupid like...'Love Story' or 'Baby',"

"They're not bad songs!" Cosmo sang through the door, loudly. She seemed confident this evening.

Tails shot me a side glance, grinning slightly. I winked at him before turning to the door, "Come on, girls! This stupid party will have ended by the time you come out!"

The door swung open, making me leap back in surprise. Amy was standing in front of me, smiling. Wow. She looked hot. A white dress was hugging her hips and it opened out as it reached her knees. A black band of fabric was underneath her chest and the straps of the dress ran over her shoulders.

"You look amazing!" I commented, as I heard Knuckles and Silver wolf-whistle. I stiffened up when I noticed that Shadow was paying more attention.

"Thank you, Sonic!" Amy blushed, as her loose hair fanned out around her face, "You look awesome too!"

I glanced down at myself. I hadn't exactly changed much. I smelt sweet after having another shower and spraying myself with smelly spray (borrowed from Silver). But other than that, I looked pretty much as I always do.

"Yeah well," I boasted, leaning against the door way with my carefree attitude, "That's how I roll,"

Tails and Amy laughed, making me grin. Knuckles tapped his foot against the ground, impatiently.

"Where's Rouge?" He snapped, "She's the one who's dragging us to this stupid party,"

"I'm here, Knuckie," Rouge appeared from the side lines. She was wearing a yellow top which ended above her bust. There were stitches on the front of the top to make it look sexier. On the bottom, she was wearing VERY short shorts which were a sky blue. Her feet were covered by brown cowgirl boots which launched her into the air and ended at her thighs.

"Wow..." Knuckles whistled, "You look..."

Rouge smirked, "Knucklehead...that's almost a compliment!"

"Dream on!" Knuckles blushed, turning away. Rouge and Amy glanced at each other before bursting out in heaps of laughter.

Girls.

By now, Blaze, Cosmo and Cream had come out into the corridor. Blaze was wearing a cotton white dress with a blue waist coat over the top and ankle boots. Cream was just wearing a simple orange top and shorts. Cosmo appeared from the room, after turning the stereo off, wearing a turquoise dress which came off her shoulders.

They looked nice.

"Okay, can we go now!?" Knuckles and Silver whined, but they were secretly eyeing up Rouge and Blaze.

"Shall we?" Amy asked, smiling as she linked arms with me.

I grinned, "We shall,"

**(...)**

I just hoped that this party would be different from Sally's.

Even though I got a kiss from Ames that night, I would rather forget that night.

Scourge had obviously gone out of his way to make this a popular party. There were lots of people there (and, because it was Scourge's party, a lot of the girls weren't exactly covered up) and a bundle of alcohol. The table in their room was heaving with food and drink. A dance floor had been made in the middle of the room – with a set of speakers wired up to the side of the room. Scourge obviously had a fair bit of money, because he was in the same style rooms as us – but there were many bedrooms off to the side.

Chances were, Scourge was getting dirty in one of the bedrooms.

That hedgehog made me sick.

However, that didn't seem to cross Rouge's mind, "Come on! Let's dance!"

I feel so bad for the echidna who was being dragged across the room and onto the dance floor.

The rest of us glanced at each other. Cosmo started to look very pale, however, she did something which made my mouth fall open.

She took Shadow's hand.

"Guys, we've got something to tell you," She whispered. With the loud music playing in the background, you would've thought that it would be impossible to hear her. However, time seemed to have slowed down in realization.

"I...am...d-dating Shadow," Cosmo blushed fiercely, before tugging Shadow away and disappearing into the crowd.

I slumped my shoulders, still feeling shocked.

However, the sight of Tails' face was heart breaking.

The poor fox had his eyes closed and his fists clenched, like he was fighting back a scream. Tears were leaking into his eye lashes as he gritted his teeth. His shoulders were shaking and he looked like he was having a hard time standing up.

"Tails..." I broke away from Amy and grabbed Tails in a hug. His tears dampened my chest but I chose to ignore it.

"Sonic..." He mumbled, just so I could hear him, "I need to get away,"

I nodded, keeping him in my arms. I turned to Amy and she nodded, understanding. She shot a pitiful look at Tails – but her eyes, along with Blaze's, showed another emotion.

"Come on, guys," Amy ushered Blaze, Cream and Silver away from me and Tails – so that I could get him out of this place. I felt a surge of love for her rush through my heart, but I wanted to concentrate on Tails.

We were still standing by the door, so I pushed past the people who were entering and kept Tails hidden from view. I managed to zoom back to our room and unlocked it with the key hidden in my quills.

Tails looked limp and weak as I gently pulled him into the room and sat him down on the couch. He just stared, out into empty space.

I flopped down next to him, feeling my throat go dry, "Uh...Tails..."

The next thing I knew, he buried himself into my chest, again, and started loudly sobbing. I frowned, placing my hands on his back and stroking his fur in a comforting motion. The poor guy had never had a crush on anyone before – so this must be breaking his heart.

"Why, Sonic?!" Tails whimpered, between tears, "I...thought...I thought..."

"It's okay, Tails," I soothed.

"I love her, Sonic!" Tails admitted, gasping, "There. I said it. I love her. B-but..."

"We can work this out, bud,"

"N-no we can't!" Tails began to punch my arm, however, his tears made his strength feeble and weak, "D-don't s-say that! Don't pretend i-it's g-gonna be alright! C-cause it won't!"

"It might. You don't know that. I thought Amy and Shadow were dating. I got it wrong," I sighed, "Maybe this is a misunderstanding,"

"You and I both know it isn't," Tails sniffed, getting off me and hunching over, "She said it herself. Amy never said that she liked Shadow. C-cosmo has just said she's dating Shadow with several witnesses,"

"Maybe she's lying?" I suggested.

"W-why would she?"

He had a point.

"It's alright to hurt, Tails. It will hurt. But she'll become just a crush in time..."

"She isn't just a crush, Sonic!" Tails yelled, "She's the only girl I love and now I've lost her!"

"I know...I've always known..."

Tails blinked in surprise, "You...knew?"

I gave him a weak smile, "I've known you for years. Of course I knew. I love Amy like you love Cosmo – I recognise the symptoms,"

Tails nodded, unable to speak.

"You think about her all the time," I sighed, "You fear that your heart will smash if she was hurt or angry with you. Whenever she's there, you feel like everyone else – including yourself – is inferior and that you could never love another. All you want to do is kiss her and hold her – make her feel special...right?"

My little bro gasped, "Y-yes..."

"See? I understand,"

"Not completely," Tails muttered, "You got your girl,"

I leaned back, resting my head against the couch, "Not with ease. There were hard times – as you should know. This is just a setback, Tails. It's not the end of you and Cosmo,"

"I can't face her," Tails winced, "I just can't,"

"You have to," I urged, nervously, "The ice will get thicker if you don't talk to her,"

"You really think so?"

I nodded, "And besides, I have a feeling that something else is at work here. It seems too...sudden. And besides, Cosmo didn't exactly seem very open towards Shadow. I always thought that the two of them weren't very keen on each other,"

"I don't want to think about them, Sonic," Tails hinted, resting on the arm of the couch and curling up into a ball – with his tails covering his cold body.

I smiled, "Okay, bud. Do you want me to stay here? Or do you want some time alone?"

Tails sniffed, "I need time to think,"

"Okay," I got up, sauntering over to the door, "Night, little bro. Don't let it overwhelm you,"

"I'll t-try," Tails' voice wobbled, "Thank you for everything, Sonic. You're m-my best friend,"

I nodded, closing the door behind me and sighing, "Same here bud..."

It was all so tense. Our work and lectures were about to start in a couple of days. This was the last thing that Tails needed.

A broken heart didn't help when it came to advanced electronics.

"It doesn't make sense," I muttered under my breath, leaning against the wall. A couple of girls strutted past – giggling and whispering whilst staring at me. I closed my eyes, wishing they would go away.

"He's hot!" One of them whispered.

"You know who he looks like, but hotter?" The other mumbled, "Shadow the hedgehog!"

My eyes fluttered open, jerking my head in the direction of Scourge's party.

That's who the cause of Tails' misery was.

Shadow the hedgehog.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

"Is the guilt eating you up, too?"

I opened my eyes, staring at Blaze. She looked sad and pained.

"Yeah..." I whispered. I can't believe I went along with this plan. Tails' face when he saw Cosmo and Shadow together...

He really did love her.

"You girls okay?" Silver asked, oblivious to our situation. I nodded, giving him a weak smile, and took another sip of my drink. Blaze muttered a 'yes' but didn't look him in the eye. Silver looked a bit put out.

"It's terrible for Tails," Silver rocked back on his heels, "I always thought that Cosmo and Tails would get together. I never dreamed that this would happen.

Despite what Silver was saying, Shadow and Cosmo had actually disappeared. I didn't know where or what they were doing – but at the moment, I wasn't thinking about them. They would be okay. I wanted to focus on Tails.

How could we do this to him!?

Silver, looking uncomfortable because of our silence, gulped, "Umm...I'm gonna see if I can find Shadow and Cosmo. You girls okay here?"

We gave him silent nods as he slipped into the crowd.

"How could we agree to this!" I asked Blaze, as soon as Silver left, "I knew this would end in tears!"

"You didn't exactly say anything, did you!" Blaze snapped.

I growled, "Neither did you!"

"Ladies! Ladies!" A slimy voice, which I hoped I wouldn't hear again, made its way into our conversation, "You need to take a chill pill!"

"Get lost Scourge!" I grimaced, "Unless you want your corpse slapped into next week!"

"Ouch! Someone's grumpy!" The green hedgehog placed himself between Blaze and myself, "But, may I remind you, it's my party and I'll talk to you if I want to!"

"I'm out of here!" Blaze waved her hand in dismissal, disappearing into the sheer amount of people. I felt a pang of anger as she left me with this jerk.

"So, looks like it's you and me, babe," He grinned, showing his chest to me.

"Dream on!" I groaned, sourly. I attempted to walk away from him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, hey!" He soothed, "What's up?"

"Why would you give a shit?" I laughed, dryly, "You're Scourge the hedgehog! You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!"

"Because Sonic isn't here and I'm the only one talking to you?" Scourge smirked. That was the worse chat up line ever.

I reached to slap him around the face, but my hand flopped against his cheek. My body wouldn't seem to cooperate.

"What have you been drinking?" Scourge laughed.

I glanced at the punch bowl on the table. Scourge saw my gaze and a smile crept onto his lips.

"Certainly not something sober," He grinned, deviously. So that's what that stuff was.

Well, there should be a label or something!

Then again, this is Scourge...

Still! I didn't expect him to spike the punch, did I? That must mean that everyone here is drunk...

Including Blaze.

And she'd been drinking more of that stuff than I had.

"You...bastard..." I mumbled, flopping to the floor. He caught me in his arms and held me against him. My vision was starting to blur.

"You know what I like about you, pinky?" Scourge smirked, removing a loose strand of hair out of my eyes.

"W-what..." The world was starting to spin.

Scourge gave me a seductive laugh, "I like that no matter what the situation, you believe that Sonic will come and save you,"

He placed his lips by my ear, tickling my fur.

"Well guess what? He's not gonna come and save you. And that...makes you vulnerable,"

His lips sank into mine and I felt the urge to push him off of me. However, my body suddenly gave way and I couldn't do anything.

That was the last thing I remembered.


	9. Don't mess with the boy in blue

**Ah...Easter holidays!**

**I welcome it with open arms. **

**And, on the plus side, a new series of Doctor Who has started...tonight! I miss Amy and Rory but I hope I take a liking to Clara!**

**Thank you so much to: **The High School Hero, Project Wolfy, Mobius Freak, Savvy0417, Yasmine155, UKsLaster, TheMidnightShadow, Steve993, Chaotic hedgehog, ShadowsAngel1, LateRoseRedwall, Dovewing01, Eli Swafford, M, The Shadow of Wyvern'sHold! **I adored reading these reviews! They were so sweet! You guys are dedicated to Tails and Amy!**

**Okay, so, a few replies!**

Chaotic hedgehog – **Sorry, dude, my brain is too evil for the Sonic characters! And things will get worse before they get better...**

Eli Swafford –**WOW! (^_^) Thank you so much for all your reviews! And I'm glad I'm your favourite British person! That is a cool title! :D**

Steve993 – **Hmm, I dunno. I've never really written about Maria before. I've read about her returning as a hedgehog. But the idea has never really crossed my mind. It may be a possibility which I shall think about!**

TheMidnightShadow – **Don't worry...I have my own plans for world domination. Muhahaha ;)**

UKsLaster – **I'm sorry if you've felt like Tails has. I've never really crossed that bridge. Sure, there have been crushes – but one of them is too embarrassing to talk about. Let's just say...I still cringe when I think about it! *blushes* Anyway, I loved your comparison which Sonic and the mean girl and throwing gasoline on fire. That's a great way to put it! :D**

**Sorry if I couldn't reply to your review! I will try to in the next chapter! Promise!**

**So, my song recommendations for this chapter are: 'Nice guys finish last' by Cobra Starship. That's the song in bold. And 'Supersonic' by Family Force 5 for when there's the fight. Spoliers, I know! Sorry! **

**BTW, the writing in italics is the dream!**

**Okay, so, on with the chapter! Enjoy! Xx T.C xX**

Chapter 9 – Don't mess with the boy in blue

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

It all happened so quickly.

There I was, storming into Scourge's party again, because I wanted to give Shadow a piece of my mind. I mean, he had tried win over Amy, almost breaking my heart – and now he had broken Tails' heart because he had stolen Cosmo.

Everyone knew that Tails liked Cosmo.

Shadow knew that.

He knew it!

So why did he betray Tails?

I didn't know what I was planning to do to Shadow. I hadn't thought that far ahead. Part of me wanted him to explain that it was a misunderstanding. Yet, the other half of me wanted to kill him and slam him into a wall.

However, I never got that far.

I was shaking with fury. People were giving me odd looks – but most of the looks were flirty and from females. I ignored them, skirting around the edges of the crowd.

"**I was just a kid workin' for the man for the first time  
He said "listen kid, you'd better hear my advice:  
Treat 'em like dirt, they'll stick  
forever to the bottom of your shoe"**

Where the hell was he?

"**I said "Mr. Man, that ain't nice  
you gotta treat a girl right  
Take her out, wine and dine her, always be polite"  
"Kid, all good-just do you but soon you'll see  
she don't want no goody two shoes"**

"Mr Sonic!" I spun around to find Cream staring at me with wide eyes. She was yelling over the top of this god damn song, "Amy's in trouble!"

"Amy's what?" I couldn't hear her – but I knew it wasn't good.

"Mr Scourge has taken Amy! You need to help her!" The rabbit was close to tears, "I don't know what he's going to do!?"

"Where did they go?" I urged.

She sniffed, "Towards the bedroom,"

Shit.

I didn't have time to give her a thank you – as I sped round all the drunken couples. Scourge really had gone to a lot of trouble to sort this out.

I bet he had given her drugs or drink. But, that seemed an awful lot of effort for someone like Scourge.

Had he done something?

Maybe Cream had gotten it mixed up.

But why would Amy go with him?

She loved me...right?

S-she did. She loved me. Didn't she?

Finally, I found them.

"**Boy, you're just a goody two, goody two shoes  
You're just a goody two, two shoes!"**

It was painful to watch.

Scourge had his arms wrapped around Ames – but his hands were all over her body. Her thighs, her cheeks, her quills, her hips, her butt and her chest.

I felt sick.

Even while he was touching her up, he still had his mouth attached to hers. Occasionally, he would pull away – but only to force his lips onto her own in an aggressive manner. His eyes were closed; not in a serene way. He seemed to be over powering her and he was enjoying it. Immensely.

Amy, meanwhile, was different. She made several attempts to knocking his hands away – but her arms were weak and feeble. She seemed to be struggling away from him, but she wasn't strong enough.

Cream was right. He had done something to her.

But the two were still entwined.

"**You got style, you got grace  
But kid you try so hard  
she just laughs in your face  
Yeah you're a nice guy  
With the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy  
(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)  
I treat her bad, she loves me good  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
Cause you're a nice guy  
But that just won't do  
She want a bad boy  
(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)"**

And this song wasn't helping. It made me feel like Scourge was singing it to me. He was the bad boy, Amy was the girl and I was the rejected one.

I wasn't going to let that happen.

I sped into Scourge, tearing him away from Amy and slamming him into the wall. He smirked.

"Well, well...hey blue boy! You were just in time to see your girlfriend cheat on you!" He cackled.

I growled in response, "Ames did not cheat on me! You drugged her or something!"

"Lousy boyfriend you are..." Scourge directed his gaze to Amy's passed out body on the floor. Without Scourge holding her up – she had given into sleep. I raced over to her and picked her up, bridal style.

"Ames..." I whispered, attempting to get her to wake up.

Scourge folded his arms, "Listen, goody two shoes. Rosy wants someone who isn't as good hearted as you. You weren't here to see that she was really enjoying that kiss!"

"Shut the hell up, Scourge," I growled, again.

"Or what?" Scourge smirked, "What's a blue fucking idiot like you gonna do to someone like me?"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Oh, is poor Sonic afraid to hear some swear words?"

"I haven't got time for this..."

"Listen kid, you hear them sirens comin' for me?" Scourge stepped towards me, singing in time with the song, "But when I get downtown she will already be, postin' bail in her favourite dress  
Smilin' at me because I'm no good,"

This guy was doing a great job at making me want to punch him.

"I'm warning you..."

"Really? Cause I'm afraid, Sonic the hedgehog..." I gotta hand it to Scourge. He's brave. Because he walked next to me to whisper the next comment in my ear, "...She'll be thinking of me, even when she's with you,"

And that's when the rational part of my brain exploded.

I punched Scourge in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. The crowd turned to look at us – their mouths dropping open in surprise. Scourge coughed, clambering up and tackling me to the ground. I let go of Amy and laid her down next to me, wrestling with the green idiot in the meantime. Cream had managed to push her way to the front of the crowd and tossed Amy over her arm – taking her away.

Cream's stronger than I thought.

"Give up Sonic!" Scourge yelled, "You'll never win!"

"Just watch me!" I yelped back, rolling onto my back to kick Scourge off me. We had attracted a massive amount of attention and a lot of people were chanting 'fight! Fight!'

Scourge ran into me; flipping me onto my back. I rolled out of the way as he punched the floor – aiming for me. I swung my legs out and knocked him down, smashing him into his chin. I stood up, about to walk away when Scourge punched me from behind – throwing me into the refreshment table. It smashed; the drinks went everywhere. I was coated in coke, wine, vodka, lemonade, water and beer. It felt disgusting.

I grimaced for a moment, but I leapt onto my feet again, "You'll regret that!"

"Really?" Scourge straightened his jacket, "Make me!"

"He doesn't have to," Shadow was suddenly at my side, looking furious, "Because I will get there first,"

"Ah, Sonic, you have to call on Mr Emo to deal with me? How tragic!" Scourge mocked.

"Dream on!" I growled, "I just want him to get the same satisfaction that I do when we beat you!"

"You couldn't kick my ass if you tried!"

"Shadow's done it before,"

"Ha! Since when!?"

Shadow smirked, "At Sally's party. If I remember correctly, you were knocked out for a couple of hours by one punch,"

"Oh yes," Scourge jerked a thumb towards him, "The time when I kissed Amy and when Sonic pissed her off. I remember it well. Is this time going to be different, blue boy? Cause, by the looks of things, I'm getting a sense of déjà vu!"

"I wouldn't bet on it. Cause things are gonna end differently," I nodded at Shadow, thankfully, preparing to dash off.

"Listen, I get that fact that you're Amy's boys, but don't you ever think for a second...'hey! Maybe I should go and get a life instead of chasing after her'. I mean, Sonic, you're an over protective jerk who doesn't realize what he has until it's gone. And Shadow...you'd make undertakers look cheery. You're both not bad competition for me. You could be great if you stopped tying yourself down,"

"Like you?" Shadow snarled.

Scourge winked, "Exactly,"

"Sorry Scourge, I like my life the way it is. And I don't take advice from a hedgehog like you," I smirked, not letting him get to me.

"Likewise," Shadow nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I shook drink from my quills, "I have a date with destiny,"

"Thought her name was Amy?" Scourge spat, looking defeated, "Whatever. I don't like spending too much time with losers, makes me feel ill,"

And with that, he strutted off, going to try his luck with the next girl he saw. The crowd's attention disappeared along with Scourge.

"You okay?" Shadow actually showed concern.

I shrugged it off, "Yeah. Bit wet...but I'll live. I better go and check on Ames,"

"Sonic," I waited for Shadow to continue, "There's more to Cosmo than meets the eye. Tails doesn't need to give up hope,"

I frowned, "What do you know?"

"I'd tell you," Shadow suddenly smirked, "But then I'd have to kill you,"

Whoa, did Shadow just make a joke?

"Okay..." I muttered, "But this isn't over!"

It was far from over.

**(...)**

After telling Shadow to delay anyone from coming to Amy's room, I zoomed to the girls' room as fast as I could. And when I finally did arrive, I could hear a faint crying sound. Amy must have woken up. I couldn't hear Cream; so she must have left Amy to rest. I placed my hand on the door handle, but I was surprised to find that it was locked.

Ah.

I rested my head against the door, "Ames, please. Let me in,"

"No..." I heard a loud sob from the other side, "I can't face anyone,"

"You know I'm not just anyone," I persuaded, spinning round and lowering myself to the floor, so that my back was resting against the wooden door, "I can help,"

"Can you go b-back in t-time?" Amy sniffed.

I frowned, "N-no..."

"Then you can't help m-me,"

I closed my eyes, thinking of ways to make her open the door. I wanted to hold her; to kiss her and tell her that no one thought she was out of control. I wanted to make her stop crying.

She had no reason to cry.

Scourge was the loser who got her drunk and tried to get into bed with her.

I didn't blame her at all.

I blamed Scourge.

"Please, Ames..." I begged, "It's not your fault,"

"Y-yes it is!" More tears fell.

"No it's not!" I sighed, racking my brain.

...

...

...

Got it.

"We've all done stupid things," I started, "I, for one, have done many stupid things. I didn't tell you that I loved you sooner than I did. That was stupid. I've flirted with girls who I don't like. That didn't help me in the long run. I've even bet Knuckles that I could win an arm wrestle against him..."

Silence.

I grinned, "...and let me tell ya, Ames. I lost 100 rings on that day. We've all done things we regret. Most of us never get the chance to erase them, not completely. Mistakes are painful when they happen...but years later, a collection of mistakes lead to experience. And that leads to success,"

Eagerly, I waited for her to reply.

Nothing.

And then...

...

_Click_

"Why are you so wise?" Amy dabbed at her eyes, looking ten years younger. I stood up, before smiling, warmly.

"What can I say?" I pulled her into a hug, "It's a gift,"

The rose hedgehog glanced out into the corridor, "Where are the others?"

"Probably either at the party or just leaving," Looking down at her, I kissed her ear, "But I told Shadow to distract them for a while. I didn't want you to feel embarrassed or the centre of attention,"

Amy's expression softened, as she led me into the room, "You're too sweet,"

"I'm really not," I replied with a chuckle, "You're the sweet one,"

"I'm so sorry, Sonic..." Amy's voice wobbled, as tears threatened to fall, "I don't know why you put up with me,"

"Because I love you," I soothed, stroking her hair in a calming motion, "And this wasn't your fault,"

"I accepted the drink," Amy purred as I stroked her head, and a small pleasurable smile curved into her lips, "I still kissed Scourge. I don't remember doing it...but I still did it and that's the problem,"

So he had given her drink. The green jerk. I shook my head, "No...You were set up. You didn't know Scourge had planned this. You didn't know Scourge had done something to the drink and Scourge took advantage of you. This is in no way your fault,"

"I hurt you..." Amy whispered, barely audible.

I felt a pang in my heart, "I'm sorry. I reacted badly. I just didn't see the whole picture,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Reaching up, Amy caressed my cheek, "Don't even go there,"

"Same to you," I took her hand and sat her down on her bed, "Now, you need to rest,"

Amy let out a weak giggle, "You sound like my mother,"

I rolled my eyes, "No joking now, Miss Rose. You must rest. Dr Sonic's orders!"

Giggling, Amy clambered onto her bed. She was still in her dress from the party – but it was sort of like a night dress; so it didn't really matter. She pulled her satin sheets up to her waist, with no complaints. It had been a long night.

"This makes me feel like I'm about six years old and we're playing some 'doctors and nurses' game," Amy gestured at herself and me, "Thank you, Sonic. For everything,"

"No problem. I'm glad you're actually talking to me now," Pausing for a second, I leapt onto her bed and sat alongside her. Although, I stayed on top of the sheets – so that the fabric was separating us. Technically, we were on the bed together, but not in bed together.

"Sonic?" Amy glanced at me, but rested her head on my chest as I lay on my back next to her.

I snickered, "What? I'm tired too!"

I could feel Amy laughing, as her pink quills brushed against my bare skin. I could feel her skin pressed against mine –and I would be lying if I said it didn't feel nice. My arm wrapped around her shoulders as I held her, protectively.

"I won't ever leave your side, Ames," I promised, meaning every word, "As long as you want me there,"

Amy looked up at me with gorgeous jade eyes, "You know I'll always want you by my side,"

My head lowered as hers reached up. We were just a breath's distance apart...

Lips collided. Eyes closed. Hearts became one.

It was impossible not to feel anything but love while I was kissing her. She had everything I loved – a kind personality, cute looks, humour and most of all...she understood me.

Her cherry flavoured lips were pressed against mine – as we gently moved our mouths with each other. When we usually kissed, there was a desperate torment to each kiss – because we were feeling passionate for each other. We were feeling passionate for each other now...but sleep was starting to consume us.

I broke away, feeling my eyelids get heavier. Ames looked like she was about to collapse into sleep –so I pulled the sheets around her and let her fall asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful.

I wasn't planning on staying, but my body had other plans. I was too tired to move...and having Ames in my arms would be a great way to fall asleep. She was so soft and warm...that I only realised that I was sleeping when I saw her standing in a beautiful meadow.

Not a bad dream, if I do say so myself...

"_Hello Sonic," She called, as the green grass tickled her body._

"_Amy?" I smiled, wandering over to her, "Too bad this is a dream..."_

_To my confusion, she stepped back, "No..."_

"_What is it?" I panicked._

"_I'm sorry..." Amy sniffed, looking up and shooting me a guilty look. Just like the one she had given me when she saw Tails' crying, "...he's hurting because of her love for him,"_

"_What? Who's hurting?" I cried, stamping my foot on the grass, "What's wrong?"_

_But she was gone._

_And I was left alone, with the dappled sunlight caressing my back, wondering what the heck she meant._

_I hope you're having a better dream than me, Ames._

**(...Mystery girl's P.O.V...)**

"You are such an idiot!" I screeched, pointing my finger at the cocky green hedgehog in front of me. He resembled Sonic – but he was better looking than that blue mutt.

"Cool it, babe!" Scourge smirked, "I did as you asked!"

I placed my hands on my hips, "Oh yes, you did do as I asked. Because I asked you to make Sonic comfort Amy and win against you in a fight. I definitely asked you to do that!"

A blush made its way onto Scourge's face, making me smirk. However, it disappeared after a second, "I got Amy drunk. I kissed her. I made Sonic jealous. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Urgh!" I sunk onto the bed, next to Scourge, "No! That was not what I wanted! I want chaos! I want the Sonic gang to fear my name! I want Amy in tears! I want Sonic's heart to break! I want revenge and mayhem!"

Scourge scooted closer to me, with his breath near my ear, "Now, you're my kind of girl,"

He squeezed my thigh; however, I batted him away. I didn't flirt when I was plotting, "Not now, Scourge. You'll get what you want when I get what I want,"

"And how do you know that you're what I want?" Scourge backed away, looking furious. I licked my lips, clambering to my feet.

"So you don't what this?" I strutted into a pose, pointedly sticking my chest out near Scourge and placing my hands on my butt. After a second, I pouted and placed my hand on my bare stomach whilst flicking my tail, seductively. Using all the tricks in the book to persuade him to help me, I crossed my arms across my chest and pressed my boobs together; making them bigger and more prominent. Scourge's eyes lit up – even though he attempted to hide it.

He raised his hands into the air, "Okay, ya got me! What do you want me to do?"

"In four days time, find Amy. Tell her that I'm looking for Sonic. But don't say I told you. I want her to panic and think that Sonic is cheating on her with me," I ordered, feeling drained.

"I hate to admit it, but Sonic hasn't got a bad taste in girls," Scourge replied, deviously, "Can I kiss her again? To make Sonic jealous? That loser needs to learn his place..."

"No!" I snapped, out of character. Why did I care if Amy and Scourge kissed? "That's not...needed,"

"Ha ha!" Scourge began to laugh, "This is golden!"

I growled, "What is?"

"You're jealous!"

"Dream on, bad boy,"

"What, sexy little me? Someone is jealous with a capital J!"

_!SLAP!_

"I am not jealous!" I hissed, grabbing onto Scourge's leather jacket, "Do not think for a minute that I am jealous of Amy Rose!"

"Ouch," Scourge moaned, shaking me off, "A little harsh, babe! And I never said you were jealous of Amy Rose!"

"Good," I muttered, folding my arms, "Did you actually find out ANYTHING useful on the night of your stupid party?"

"Hmmm," Scourge pouted, pretending to think, "Lemme see, Sonic was way too over protective of Amy...Knuckles hasn't got the balls to ask out Rouge. Tails was all pissed off when he left. Cosmo kept hanging onto Shadow's arm, but the ebony dick seemed distracted,"

"And that told me...what exactly?" I frowned, "Cause I already knew they were losers,"

Scourge rolled his eyes, "As usual, you're missing the bigger picture. Sonic is panicky that Amy doesn't love him – especially after last night. That's why he's over-protective,"

I considered Scourge's theory. He could be onto something.

"Knuckles...not really worth explaining. Tails...he's an interesting one. It's something to do with the seedrian and the black hedgehog. He's probably crushing on the green one. Stupid brat," Scourge burrowed into his jacket, lowering his sunglasses.

Maybe he wasn't all stupid...

"And Shadow? Heh heh, you're never gonna believe this," Scourge looked up, "I heard that he asked out Amy. And, obviously, got rejected,"

Now that was a useful piece of information.

"Good work," I praised, "You're not as thick as you make out to be,"

I spun on my heel and made my way over to the door, naturally sticking my butt out as I walked. I now knew that if I wanted to get the guys to do what I wanted, I needed to know all the tricks.

"Are you jealous because I kissed Amy? Or because Sonic ditched you and loves her?"

I twisted back to face Scourge – but he was gone; as the window hung open, leaving a light breeze flowing into the room.

That hedgehog was so fucking dead.


	10. Revenge is best served on Facebook

**Yes! It's actually sunny! I can actually wear a t-shirt! Heck, I'm even wearing my ONLY skirt today! Now, that is saying something! ;D**

**Anyway, as a declaration of my love for the sun, this chapter is actually more relaxed and fun for the gang! They've got rid of Scourge, and mystery girl (who I think everyone knows. But, I haven't made her properly introduced. That will be coming up shortly) for the day and can relax. See, I am nice to them. Sometimes ;D**

**Gracious thanks to: **Steve993, TheMidnightShadow, Yasmine155, Chaotic hedgehog, ShadowsAngel1, UKsLaster, LateRoseRedwall, .3979, ToxicWolf1132, The High School Hero, Eli Swafford, Mobius Freak! **Thank you so much, you guys! :D**

**So, some more replies!**

Chaotic hedgehog – **Yep, the responses will be back! And I know...I'm an awkward person for messing with the program. I haven't thought about the M-rated category decision...but at the moment, it is staying T rated! :D**

UKsLaster – **Ah...yes, I sympathize with the banging-head-against-the-wall-moment. Especially when you have to see the person the next day. So awkward. And I hadn't thought of the Sonic-covered-in-alcohol-part! So, I put in a bit about that in this chapter, for you. So thank you for that! :D**

ToxicWolf1132 – **Why, thank you! :D You'll have to wait for the mystery girl ;) And, they should be coming along in a couple of chapters. As a snippet for you, Rouge is coming along in the next chapter. And I listened to the song. Fell in love with it ;D Thanks for recommending it!**

The High School Hero – **Yep, tension is rising! And thank you! I found out that you can add next in image manager on Fanfiction, so I went crazy and added titles to all the covers! Stay awesome! ;)**

Mobius Freak – **Thank you! And those questions should be answered as we go along. But...I'm afraid I can't reveal anything yet! ;D**

**Okay, that's all done! Here is chapter 10! Ooh...we're up to double figures! *coughs* anyway..my song recommendation for this chapter is 'Deer in the headlights' by Owl City. An amazing song! Enjoy! Xx T.C xX**

Chapter 10 – Revenge is best served on Facebook

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I groaned, rolling onto my side and forcing my eyes open...very...very...slowly.

I don't like mornings.

Sonic was also on his side, facing me, still asleep. He looked so cute, with his furrowed brow and confused expression. He must be having a dream.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks when I saw that Sonic had his arm flopped around my body, protectively. He was too sweet for words.

I am still acting like an obsessive girl with a crush. I seriously need to calm down...he's just got his arm across my body. It's not a big deal...

It's a huge freaking deal! Aw! I'm gonna scream from excitement at this rate!

"You're finally awake!"

I glanced to the left, frowning at the rest of the gang. How long had they been there?!

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked, blushing even harder.

"Well..." Silver smirked, "I'm playing Super Mario with Shadow...and actually winning. Cream is eating breakfast over there. Blaze is reading...as per usual and Rouge is having a shower. Cosmo went out for a walk and Tails is in our room. Sonic is asleep, duh, and oh...Knuckles is uploading pictures of you and Sonic, asleep, onto his facebook page and tumblr,"

"WHAT!?" I yelled, leaping out of bed and racing over to Knuckles, "You better take them down Knuckles or else..."

"Sorry, Amy!" Knuckles chuckled, grabbing the laptop and holding it out of my reach, "These deserve to be seen! This serves Sonic right for laughing at me because of the make up!"

"And what has that got to do with me?!" I moaned.

"Nothing," Knuckles shrugged, "Just that fact that you're in the picture,"

"Urgh!" I spun into the couch, "This is so unfair!"

"Life's like that, hun," Rouge sauntered out of the bathroom and grabbed a magazine from her bed, lying down on the mattress.

"Rouge, please tell your boyfriend to stop being an idiot and take those pictures down!" I hissed, shooting death glares at the echidna.

"Not her boyfriend!" Knuckles informed.

I rolled my eyes, "Says her lover,"

He stuck his tongue out at me in response.

"We've only got 1 week and 6 days until the start of the academic term," Blaze pointed out, ignoring my angry expression, "We should do something memorable,"

"True," Silver nodded.

"How about..."

"...a gaming marathon?"

"What? That's weird,"

"Says you, Rouge. And we've already done that, Shadow,"

"A book club?"

"Hell no, Blaze!"

"A road trip?"

"Now we're talking!" Rouge laced her fingers together, eagerly, "But just for a day. Where to?"

"Forest?"

"Too mucky,"

"Library?"

"Blaze!"

"The beach!" Knuckles announced, triumphantly.

After a few approving nods from everyone, and a not-too-annoyed expression from Shadow, I raised an eyebrow.

"Is this because Sonic hates water?" I asked.

Knuckles gulped, "That's just a detail!"

"The beach it is!" Blaze grinned, yawning, slightly.

Cream frowned, stopping eating her cereal, "When are we going?"

Rouge leapt off the bed, "How about now? What else would we be doing? Other than watching Sonic and Amy go all mushy over each other,"

"Hey!" I yelled, "What have you guys got against me and Sonic!?"

"Nothing," Silver chuckled, "It's just fun to tease you,"

I growled, "Watch it, lover boy,"

"Whatever! Okay, guys, I'll let Cosmo and Tails know that we're leaving! Grab your stuff and prepare for a day of sun, sea and sand!" Rouge flicked her hair over her shoulder, before running out of the door.

Well, this should be fun.

(...)

I managed to wake up Sonic, without ANY help from the others (apparently, because we're dating, 'that's my job'). He seemed a little distant – especially towards me. He didn't seem in a chatty mood, but I couldn't get him to tell me why. I, kindly, told him that he should have a shower and get ready. He smelt of alcohol for some reason, and his quills were sticky. I would have to ask him about that later.

He practically fainted when Cream told him where we were going.

"No way!" He yelped, placing his butt firmly on the floor, "I am not going to the beach! You guys go and have a great time! I'll be here...enjoying myself!"

"You're coming, Sonic," Blaze ordered, "Whether you like it or not,"

"No way!"

"Come on Sonic..." Silver grinned, deviously, "Or do we need to force you?"

Knuckles, mockingly, cracked his knuckles. Cream folded her arms, smiling, whilst Shadow stood up. Blaze clicked her fingers and summoned a flame onto her palm. Silver raised his hand and made Sonic float upwards, using his powers. I sighed, pulling out my hammer. We were like the world's stupidest superheroes.

"Okay!" Sonic admitted defeat, looking uncomfortable as Silver made him float towards the ceiling, "Just put me down!"

"As you wish," Silver dismissed his powers, resulting in Sonic slamming against the floor.

The cobalt hedgehog sighed, "Thanks,"

(...)

"If you don't mind me asking," I tapped my cheek, thoughtfully, "How the heck are we all going to get there?"

"Well," Rouge pulled her brown sun glasses over her eyes, "Tails, Cream and I can fly. Silver can fly, telepathically. Sonic can run, obviously, and carry you. Tails can carry Cosmo..."

I shot a warning glance at Rouge, who widened her eyes. We had filled her in on the details.

"Then again, maybe not..." She shook her hair out, "Shadow can run or use his motorbike. Silver can carry Blaze. I can carry Cosmo and maybe, if Mr Emo goes on his bike, Knuckles can hitch a lift off Shads,"

"The name's Shadow," The ebony hedgehog huffed, "And can't the echidna find another form of transport?"

"Hey!" Knuckles frowned, "I'm the best of company for travelling! Just you wait!"

I tried to hide a smirk, failing miserably.

Since we were only going for a day, I only had to bring money for food, my mobile, a swimming costume, a towel and a book. The rest had brought the same things as me – but Silver had brought a volley ball, Cream had brought a bucket, Rouge brought an umbrella and Shadow looked like he wanted to bring a gun. But he didn't. Thankfully.

Despite Cream's suggestion, Sonic refused to take his swimming trunks, claiming that "He wasn't going to go anywhere within 50 metres of the sea, so what was the point?"

I rolled my eyes. He was so stubborn.

However, he was more focused on Tails. The fox had barely said five words during the whole time we had been getting ready. He looked tired and his eyes were red and sore.

My heart went out to him.

Cosmo didn't look much better. She looked pale, gaunt and worried. Dark circles were under her eyes and she didn't want to eat anything. Except dry breadsticks. How did I know that? I found her, in the corner, eating them after I came out of the toilet.

Shadow was right. We should have listened when he said this plan wouldn't work.

Despite silent glares from Shadow and moaning from Knuckles, the two of them strapped on helmets and started riding off down the road. We could hear Knuckles' screams for miles.

"Okay then!" Rouge smirked, grabbing a quiet Cosmo by her armpits and flying off after the boys. Tails and Cream gave chase, whilst Silver and Blaze stared at Sonic and I.

"What?" I frowned. The couple shook their heads, not wanting to talk. But I knew that we were all thinking about Tails and Cosmo. Silver kneeled down and Blaze leapt onto his back, before he flew away, carrying them both.

I glanced at Sonic, who looked troubled, "What's up?"

"Everything," He let out a defeated sigh, "I was so sure that Cosmo liked Tails..."

I gulped, "We all were..."

"So, she didn't tell you about Shadow then?" His emerald eyes burned with determination. It made my hands go clammy.

"Umm..." I gulped, glancing around and feeling my hair stick, slightly, to my head. I hugged my body, unsure of what to say, "I-I-I...d-dunno,"

"It's okay," Sonic gave me a warm smile –caressing my cheek, dreamily, "I was just wondering,"

I sighed, "S-Sonic...I..."

"Come on!" His cocky smile was back, "We don't wanna be the last ones there!"

I giggled, feebly, "You and your pride,"

He winked, pulling me up into his arms, bridal style, and giving me a brisk nod. I laughed, gesturing that I was ready. In response, he started running, at full speed, after the others. My hands gripped around his neck, feeling nervous as I watched the world blur around me.

(...)

"We're here,"

I, gingerly, opened one eye. After about...five seconds into running, I had started to feel queasy at how many times we had nearly run into a tree. And, since we had to cross a forest to reach the beach, there were a lot of trees. I trusted Sonic but I still had to close my eyes when he ran whilst carrying me.

He set me down on the ground, as I took a wobbly step. The beach was fairly quiet – which was good because I didn't want to have to deal with a load of strangers today.

"You okay?" Sonic asked, shooting me one of his glorious smiles.

I nodded, blushing, "Just feeling a little dizzy,"

"Don't worry," Sonic took my hand and spun me around, leaning me back so that I was resting in his arms and looking up at him, "I'm here,"

"I know..." I breathed; our lips just inches apart. I was about to lean in to kiss his soft lips which were looming towards my own...

"Interrupting?" I could tell that Knuckles was struggling to hold in his laughter. I stood up straighter as Sonic shot a glare at him.

"Just a little," The cobalt hedgehog growled. Shadow had left the bike, locked, by the edge of the forest.

"Hi!" Rouge called, flying overhead. She placed Cosmo down on the ground before twirling onto the sand. She put one hand on her hip, before scanning the beach, "This'll be great!"

"Water does not go with the word 'great', Rouge," Sonic pouted.

She giggled in response, "Stop moaning, Big Blue! It'll be fine! Just stay away from the water!"

By now, Tails, Silver, Cream and Blaze had arrived. The girls and Silver smiled at us, brightly, whilst Tails didn't give a response.

"Come on, Tails," Sonic placed his hands on Tails' shoulders, "Let's go explore this place,"

With no designated response, Sonic pulled Tails away – further down the beach, so that it was just the two of them. I guess Sonic wanted to talk to him. Fair enough.

I hope he can cheer him up.

"Well, I am sunbathing!" Rouge announced, pulling a towel out of her big leather bag and laying it down on the sand, "Could you watch my stuff while I go and get changed?"

I nodded, about to ask where she was changing, when she raced off into the forest.

_Ahh..._I thought, _she's getting changed behind a tree._

I would have to do that.

(...)

As it turns out, Rouge's plan wasn't as great as I thought.

The branches from the trees scratched at my skin as I, hurriedly, pulled on my black bikini. Why didn't I put my bikini UNDER my clothes and then take them off?! That would be so much easier than getting changed in this cramp, crappy little...

"Amy! You okay?"

Breaking me away from my furious thoughts which would have been too rude to write down, I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the forest. Luckily for me, the sun's rays soothed my temper and I felt better as soon as I sat down on the warm sand next to Cream and Rouge.

"Nice costume!" Rouge smiled, raising her eyebrows. She was also wearing a bikini, but hers was a cherry red. Very bold. Very fitting. Very sexy.

And it was working, because she was getting stares from other boys along the beach. Much to Knuckles' dismay. But he didn't say anything. Just glared at them.

"You too," I grinned, winking at her.

Blaze snapped her head up from her book, "Did someone say something?"

The rest of the girls and I laughed, although, Cosmo gave a faint snicker. Blaze was wearing a purple t-shirt and white shorts, Cosmo was wearing her usual clothes and Cream was wearing a cute purple skirt with a yellow top.

"I don't think Blaze is going to be doing much talking today," Silver commented as he jogged over. He grinned at his girlfriend, but she was a bit preoccupied. They hadn't been talking much since the party. I think Blaze wanted to be on her own for a while, after feeling guilty.

The rest of the boys followed after Silver. Silver and Knuckles were wearing blue trunks and Shadow was wearing black – obviously. Tails and Sonic still weren't back so I didn't know if they had gotten changed. Then again, Sonic didn't bring his trunks. I guess he was going to spend his day on the sand.

"Any of you wanna play volleyball with us?" Knuckles asked, holding the ball up as proof. Blaze didn't answer, Cosmo shook her head, Rouge told them that she wanted to catch some sun and Cream said yes. I decided that I didn't have anything else to do, so I joined in their game.

After being placed on Shadow's team, we were soon winning 1-3, despite Knuckles' moans and Silver's cheating with his psychic powers. Shadow was incredibly fast even though I suck at sport. His speed was probably the only thing keeping us in the game.

I glanced back at Cosmo as Shadow and Knuckles had another 'discussion' whether the ball was in or out. (Just to be clear, lines drawn in the sand do not make good volleyball courts) She was sitting, legs crossed, with Rouge's iPod plugged into her ears. She looked glum, in every way possible. I smiled at her, missing her usual nice conversations. This problem wasn't doing any good for Tails or Cosmo – and in return, it was making the rest of us feel awkward. I felt like I couldn't talk to Sonic about it or I would accidently tell him the truth, Silver and Blaze were acting weird, Cream was nervous and Shadow seemed gloomier than usual. The only people who were acting normal were Rouge and Knuckles.

Oh dear. This wasn't looking good.

**A/C – The next chapter will be Sonic/Tails bromance about their girls! So stay tuned to find out if Sonic can actually make a difference! :D**


	11. A battle of the mind

**Blah! I hate going back to school after the holidays!**

**I'm sorry that my update was a little later than expected. However, it wasn't too long so I'm not feeling that bad ;D**

**Thanks to: **Yasmine155, LateRoseRedwall, ShadowsAngel1, UKsLaster, Steve993, The High School Hero, .3979, Eli Swafford, ToxicWolf1132, Zgirl101! **Thank you SO much you guys! :D You're all amazing! Reading your reviews is always one of the highlights of my day!**

**Okay, so, I gotta admit, I had a bit of writers block for this chapter. In some of your reviews, you told me about similar situations to this. And I feel sorry for all of you guys who have been like Tails, Cream or Cosmo. **UKsLaster – **You're situation sounds the most emotional and confusing. But I'm glad it ended the best way that it could. **ToxicWolf1132 –**That's an annoying predicament :/ I guess...just try not to let it get to ya. Although, this sounds like it didn't happen recently...so, you probably don't need any advice!**

**I, honestly, haven't encountered anything REALLY like this. I've been in the middle of knowing that two girls like one boy. That was worrying. But, the guy asked out someone else. Which was...sad for the two girls but I think they got over it.**

**Anyway, enough with the depressing talk! The weather does that for us! :D**

**P.S – Song recommendation for this chapter: 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato.**

**Okay, here is chapter 11! Enjoy! :D Xx T.C. xX**

Chapter 11 – A battle of the mind

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

This had gone on long enough.

"Tails," I grabbed him by the shoulders, as he slumped onto a nearby rock, "You can't let this destroy you,"

He grunted, mumbling into his hands, "You don't understand,"

"I do understand. I understand what it's like to be in love. I understand what it's like to feel jealous," I frowned, "But I didn't mope about. I know it's hard but you've just gotta pick yourself up and let it go. Cosmo's your first love..."

"Second," He bitterly corrected me, making me blush.

"Er...right. Yeah, second. But she won't be your last,"

"No. This is different. I can feel it. I love Cosmo more than when I liked...her," Tails sniffed, referring back to the girl from both of our pasts. I felt a lump form in my throat as I placed a hand on his arm.

"Tails..." He turned to face me, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...but she's here. At this University,"

He didn't even blink, "Okay. But that doesn't change anything. I still want...C-Cos...m-m..."

I could tell he was going to break down in tears, so I grabbed him and pulled him against my chest, "It's okay, bud,"

"No it's not," His voice cracked.

"It is. But you need to speak with her,"

"I can't!" Tails yelled, pushing me away. I felt a stab of rejection in my heart, "I can't! It's too painful! Every time I think about her...I think about how I can't have her. How she'll never feel the same way that I do. How I will only ever be viewed from the side lines. Haven't you noticed that she's been ignoring me?!"

"Take a look at her, Tails," I gritted my teeth. If I got annoyed, this talk would be a disaster, "Maybe you should think about why she's ignoring you. Do you think that, maybe, it's because she's shy? Maybe because she likes you back?"

He pouted, dragging his shoes in the sand, "No..."

"You should do. Because it's true," I sighed, flopping down onto the gritty sand, "But even if you can't, you need to act like everything's normal between you two,"

"Why?"

"Because you two keep the group together. If you two stop speaking, then we won't be able to be together. Think about it. Sure, I'll still date Amy...I hope, and Blaze and Silver will still be together – but that's not enough. The girls will drift away and the boys will stick together. Do you really want to lose Cosmo completely?"

"No..." He whispered, meekly.

"Then talk to her," I smiled, lightly punching his shoulder, "I know you can do it,"

I stared up at the clear blue sky – basking in its glory. There were absolutely no clouds for miles around and the sun was burning brightly. The heat scorched at my bare arms, leaving a vague tingling sensation on my skin, but I ignored it.

I noticed that Tails was chuckling, quietly, "Thanks, big bro. I know I can always count on you for advice,"

"What can I say?" I smirked, "Girls will be the end of us,"

"Says you, lover boy! You and Amy are practically Romeo and Juliet!" He snickered at the blush forming on my muzzle.

"No..." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Totally! You're never apart! Look dude, it's great and all, just don't let it go too far. If ya know what I mean," He winked, deviously. He'd brightened up, considerably. But, then again, he could be putting it on for my sake.

Despite this, I choked on the air, "Miles Prowler! Watch your language! You're too young for that!"

"I'm only seven months younger than you!"

"Which makes me," I jerked a thumb at myself, "Older than you. So, what I say...goes,"

"You've gotta be kidding me," He muttered, still smirking, "Go and run back to Amy, Mr Rose,"

"That doesn't even make sense!" I grinned, "If I did marry her, I would still stay as Sonic the hedgehog!"

Tails stuck his tongue out at me, "Yeah, well it wouldn't be a good comeback if I said that, would it?!"

I chuckled, but I started to think about what he said. Would I ever marry Amy? I mean, if we did manage to stay together after university...it would be possible. Lots of people lose touch because they don't go to the same university. Did that mean that the rules were different for us?

I had known her for a year, and I was definitely in love with her. I could tell. She was the first person I'd been in love with. I mean...sure, there were crushes, but I hadn't loved anyone. Except my mum. And Sonia. And Manic. And Tails.

How would I even go about marrying Amy? First I would have to propose. Probably just pull out a ring at some romantic place. And ask her. That would be an awkward conversation. It would probably make Amy happy, though.

Then there would be a wedding. Invite the gang and our families, obviously. I could imagine Knuckles and Silver looking furious in suits. The other girls wearing dresses and whatnot. Shadow would look so funny in a posh tuxedo. Tails would probably look pretty cool in a suit.

And then Amy. Wow. I bet she'd look stunning. A real beauty. I mean, she looked gorgeous in anything...but people always say that your wedding day is the best day of your life – so I've always thought that everyone looked their absolute best on that day.

Well, I don't really know anything about wedding dresses (duh, I'm a guy and I'm Sonic the hedgehog. I'm no expert on wedding dresses) but I could imagine a dress which hugged at her curves before flowing freely on the ground. Curled pink quills. Beautifully styled make up. And maybe a white rose in one ear. Maybe.

"Sonic? You've gone really red and you zoned out," Tails prodded my arm, breaking me away from my thoughts.

I grinned, sheepishly, "Oh! Really? Sorry, dude. Just thinking about...things,"

"And is this thing pink?" Tails laughed, "And happens to be your girlfriend?"

"What gave you that idea!?" I snapped, still smiling.

"I was just saying...I think you're right. I'm gonna speak to Cosmo. Act like everything's normal," He sounded more confident than he looked.

But I clapped him on the back, "Good on ya! I know you can do it,"

I could hear voices getting louder as we headed back to the others. Rouge, Cream, Amy and Cosmo were all lying on their blankets, casually. Rouge looked the most chilled out. Cosmo looked eerily pale. Cream looked tired and Amy was biting her lip, worriedly. I wondered why she was nervous – but the way she was biting her lip was so cute...it was criminal.

But that wasn't my main concern.

Silver was dragging Blaze away from the group – looking annoyed. And as for Blaze? Her face had gone a deadly white. Shadow was nowhere in sight and Knuckles was standing by the volleyball net – looking confused. I jogged over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Hey Knux!" I greeted.

He forced a grin, "Do you have to call me that?"

"What?" I pretended to frown, mockingly, "Call you by your name?"

As Knuckles shook his fists at me, Tails gestured at Silver and Blaze, "What's up with them?"

The red echidna scratched his head, "That's what I wanna know. Shadow was talking to Silver and then suddenly the prima donna had a furious glare on his face. He then stormed over to Blaze and started whispering to her before dragging her away,"

"Any idea what he said to her?" I asked.

"Search me. I've got no idea. However, I think your girlfriend might know," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, extravagantly, "When are you going to stop teasing me? Yeah, I'm dating her. Yeah, I'm her boyfriend. Build a bridge and get over it, Knuckles! It's not like you've never flirted with Rouge before,"

He blushed, deeply, "Hang on..."

"He's gotcha there!" Tails giggled, joyfully. It was good to hear him laughing again.

I shot Knuckles an impish grin, "You better believe it!"

"I've gotta go!" And with that, Knuckles raced off – anxiously glancing at Rouge. I chuckled, as the echidna sat down on the rocks.

I grabbed Tails' wrist and pulled him towards the girls. He looked paler, but followed me anyway.

"Hey, girls," I called out, as they all looked up. Rouge had her sunglasses on – but sat up anyway.

She smirked, "Hey Big Blue. Where's Knuckie?"

"Over there," I pointed at him, "Thinking of you,"

"Really? How sweet. I must thank him. One day," Rouge sank back down and began tapping her foot in time with the music bellowing from her iPod. I think it was 'Alejandro'.

Tails, meanwhile, took a seat next to Cosmo. His tails were flicking in different directions to show that he was nervous, but he didn't say anything. Cosmo gave him a weak smile and offered him part of her chocolate bar. He refused – but looked as if a tiny bit of relief had washed over to him.

"Sonic?" Amy stood up, taking my attention away from the fox and the seedrian, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I nodded, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the others.

Rouge waved her hand at us, "Don't get too intimate!"

That bat...

"I need to talk to you about..." Amy paused. Her expression was serious and I could tell that this was important, but I kept getting lost in her eyes. It was just like being back at Mobius High and crushing on her from afar. I still couldn't get over her beauty, "...well, Tails and Cosmo. And Blaze and Silver,"

I frowned as we stopped and sat down on the sand. We were a little bit of a distance from the others, but they were still in sight.

"What about them?" I asked, curiously.

Amy linked her fingers together, looking younger, "How's Tails?"

"Better," I nodded, "Still really upset...but I persuaded him to talk to her. I hope it will help,"

"Good...good," She nodded, her pink quills bobbing around her face, "That's good,"

I smiled, anxiously, "So, what's this about Silver and Blaze?"

She gulped, as her eyes darted around my emerald orbs, "I think there's something up between them. They're not their usual selves,"

"How so?"

"Blaze seems really distant with Silver. And, as a result, Silver is getting upset and worried by this. They aren't talking and sharing their usual little jokes. You know, how they usually act,"

I chewed my lip in thought, "Do you know why?"

"...no,"

Amy Rose had just lied to me.

I could just tell. I had seen how Amy acted around people. I could just recognise it. The deceit dripping in her voice. Her beautiful voice...was lying to me.

She knew why Silver and Blaze weren't speaking.

Why was she asking me if she knew?

But, more importantly, why was she lying to me? I was always honest with her. Always. I told her everything...

...

Almost everything.

"Are you okay?" She placed her hand over mine, instantly soothing my racing mind, "You seem...nervous. Defeated. It's not like you to be defeated,"

"I-I'm fine," I forced a cocky grin, "You know me!"

She responded with a brisk nod, "Okay,"

Something seemed off between us.

I could sense it this morning. She had been avoiding my gaze, as if I was judging her. Admittedly, when I first woke up, I had been confused by my crazy dream. But I had tried to act like everything was normal. Maybe she didn't believe me. Maybe she was worried about me.

No...that wasn't it. She did look worried, to be honest. But there was something else in her jade orbs. Pity. Nerves. And guilt.

I didn't want to believe that she had something to do with Tails and Cosmo. But everything seemed to be adding up to that.

However, as much as my brain was telling me that Ames knew something – I didn't want to believe it. My heart seemed to be pushing away all my common sense and was telling me to just enjoy sitting beside her. If Amy told me to walk out into the sea and duck my head under – my heart would tell me to do it and I would probably obey.

She had changed me so much. I was no longer stuck in my own little world. She brought out the best in me. I always had a goofy smile on my face – and the cause of it was probably her.

"Sonikku..." She brushed my cheek with her soft, gloved hand and pressed her lips into mine. It still felt as amazing as when she had first kissed me. Like the whole of my insides were threatening to melt or explode. I felt as if my heart was soaring towards the sky. I didn't even get this sensation from running.

I placed my hand on her waist, getting deeper into the kiss and yearning for more. Our movements became more desperate and hungry. I could tell that she was fighting back just as much as I was.

All it would take was one movement.

And we would both lose our sense of reality and sensibility.

Like dominos.

Kissing her was my favourite thing in the whole world. I just...lost all my worries and concerns when her lips crashed into mine. Running was amazing...but kissing Amy Rose was just a little bit more amazing.

I could feel her body heat seeping through my gloves – as it sent a tingly feeling through my body. I traced a small circle with my finger on her hip and she shivered in pleasure. Her skin was so soft; almost as if her skin had been sculpted by the gods.

I broke away, gasping for breath. Amy smiled, warmly, before resting her head against my shoulder.

"I love you, Sonic," She whispered.

I chuckled, "I love you too, Amy,"

"Hey!" Rouge called out, "I said no intimacy!"

I felt Amy chuckle against my body. A grin appeared on my mouth as I relished in the sound of her laugh.

But I still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there were secrets in the air. And they were all going to come out – sooner or later.

And I don't think anyone wanted that.

Certainly not me.


	12. A whole new academic chapter

**Okay. Safe to say that university is a lot different from school.**

**I must have spent a couple of hours researching university life so that it would sound authentic. And I hope I have gotten the right kind of idea with the seminars, lectures and timetables. For those of you who are like me, and don't go to university, here's what I discovered:**

**Like school, all the lectures are different with different lecturers. You may have some people who you share lectures with but not always.**

**The person who takes charge to the lecture (lecturer) can be called a professor (depending on the title) otherwise you call them by your first name.**

**You don't always have a lecture. You have 'study periods' which should be used for researching or reading up on your subject. Or, in Silver's/Knuckles'/Sonic's case...just muck around.**

**There are lectures and seminars. Lectures are where you sit down and listen to the person speaking; take notes and ask questions. Seminars are where you discuss with people about your topic/subject and report back what you have found.**

**That's about it for this chapter. If anyone knows more, and feels I have left something out or gotten something wrong – please review or PM me! I am in no way an expert and would be curious to see if there is anything else! :D**

**Okay, now that's outta the way. Many thanks to: **ShadowsAngel1, Steve993, Icy Fire 7, UKsLaster **(thanks for your expansive review! Loved it! :D and you're story was VERY cool! Loved every word!),** Zgirl101, Eli Swafford**(thank you so much for your dedication! I'm glad you like it and I will try to update faster ;D),** Yasmine155, Guest, djaik-niffsta, ToxicWolf1132, shynictheshadow, LateRoseRedwall, The High School Hero! **THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! :D THIS WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!**

**Okay, so.** Icy Fire 7** asked about making Shadow happier. This is something which will happen. Just not yet. I thought about bringing in Maria and then I thought, "Wait...I killed Maria in chapter 22 of Mobian Mean Girls. Whoops!"**

**So...I'm still thinking of some events to help Shadow become happier again ;D But he will. Undoubtedly.**

**So. In this chapter, it's more of a plot filler and lots of drama or humour. Some details about their university courses which needed to be explained. The next chapter should be more dramatic and funny. It's about Silver.**

**But, in this chapter, we do see some friendly Tailsmo (Finally! I'm too evil) but some faults between Blaze and Silver. Are Tails and Cosmo realizing that they need to declare their feelings? Are Silver and Blaze walking away from their love? Read on to find out!**

**P.S. Song Recommendation – 'Rock me' by One Direction. Just because I've had it stuck in my head and Liam Payne is pretty cute ;) No, I'm not a directioner...but I hang around with people who are. **

Chapter 12 – A whole new academic chapter

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

***The next day***

This was awkward.

Here I was. In Mobius University's art buildings. Feeling stupid. Looking like a dork with nowhere to sit. It reminded me of when I first arrived at Mobius High.

I didn't know anyone at all. No one. And I had never been any good at starting conversations or making new friends. The only reason that I even met my best friends is because of Sonic. I really should thank him for that.

However, Sonic wasn't here. He was probably running around the university. Or...doing whatever it is that they do for a P.E. degree.

I placed myself down at a table and smiled at the shy looking rabbit in front of me. She grinned back, before hiding into her black hair. I gulped, nervously, as I took out my portfolio. It was, mainly, full of paintings of the gang. Based on photos, I had painted a picture of Rouge hugging Knuckles, Silver giving Blaze a piggyback, Cosmo and Cream laughing, Sonic and Tails smiling, Shadow (I'm surprised he didn't take art. He had veered away from his love of drawing – but he would still talk about it with me) and I had even painted a copy of a picture of me and Sonic, with his arms wrapped around my waist. I had been careful not to let my mother see that picture.

I would have to tell her at some point, though.

Maybe when we go back home at Christmas...

"Undergraduates!" The teacher boomed, strolling into the classroom. He was a ram with curly black hair and a corduroy waistcoat. He seemed a little intense, "Welcome to Fine Art at Mobius University!"

I smirked, feeling confident. Until a familiar face glided into the room.

"And you are?" The ram asked, looking a bit annoyed.

Bunnie smirked, "Bunnie Rabbot. Sorry I'm late,"

She took a seat at the far end of the room, but she still managed to shoot me a glare on her way there. I blushed, staring at my bag.

"My name is Max Talbot. For the next few weeks, we shall be focusing on your portfolios. You are all, obviously, a very talented bunch and we shall be learning more techniques during the following months. However, at the moment, our first topic will be making larger copies. You shall choose a piece of work from your portfolio and shall recreate it. If it was a 3D model, I shall help you with making the dimensions of your model bigger and using more material. If your artwork is 2D, your job is easier, but you need to know how to use the grid method in exactly the right way. However, since this is the first lecture, things shall be fairly relaxed. Remember - working equals rewards! So, get started, future artists!"

Whoa. Talk about a welcome speech.

Now...which picture should I recreate?

"Is that your boyfriend?"

I jumped at the voice behind me, making a small scream. The bat behind me frowned, clutching her sketchbook to her chest.

"Oh. Um. Y-yes. I-it is. I'm sorry. You just surprised me," I was blushing. No doubt about it.

The bat grinned, warmly, "No worries! I have that affect on people. They can't stop screaming in delight when I'm around!"

"More like in terror," The rabbit giggled, softly, "Sit down, Chu. You're making her nervous,"

Chu shrugged, taking the seat beside me, "So, what's your name?"

"A-Amy," I stuttered. I gestured at the two girls, "What are yours?"

"Well, I'm Chu!" The bat tossed her black hair over her shoulder. Her hair was decorated with a few pink streaks and she was wearing jeans and a cute black shirt. I pouted at my own faded t-shirt. Since it was my very first Fine Art lecture, I decided to wear an old garment in case I got really messy.

"And I'm Maya," The rabbit whispered, shooting me a small smile. Her black wavy hair was ruffled to her shoulders and she wore a light denim shirt with dark jeans. They seemed nice. And genuine.

Chu prodded her finger onto my drawing of Sonic and me, "Is that your boyfriend, then?"

"Y-yes," I smiled.

"He's cute,"

Maya frowned, "Chu!"

"What? He is. You two look good together. Hey...you're Amy Rose, right? And that's Sonic the hedgehog. I remember hearing about you two in Mobius High!"

"You went to Mobius High?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she had heard.

"Oh yeah. You two were famous there. Especially after showing Sally Acorn who's boss! Man, you kicked her ass!"

"Well..." I hunched over, "It wasn't intentional,"

"She deserved it,"

"Chu..." Maya seemed to be getting tired of her friend. However, she was struggling to keep a smile off her face.

The bat shrugged, "She did. You weren't there. You don't know how much of a bitch she was. It was like another version of Mean Girls! You know, that film with the plastics. Sally and her friends were even called the Plastics! Losers,"

"I know I wasn't there," Maya replied, scathingly, "I just don't think you should compare people to evil fictional characters,"

"So, what school did you go to?" I asked Maya, eager to change the topic. I didn't really want to bitch about Sally. But I didn't want to talk about her either.

Maya looked up, "Oh...I've moved from abroad. I met Chu a couple of days ago, because we share rooms. It's interesting..."

"I should think it's bloody amazing!" Chu winked, obviously joking. I laughed, appreciatively, not aware of Bunnie standing opposite me.

"What an annoying laugh," She whispered, as she stormed over to the supply cupboard to grab a pencil. I hid under my strands of hair until she returned to her seat. Safely away from me.

"What's her problem?" Chu muttered, shooting a glare at her.

I bit my lip, "She's just not very keen on me. But I don't know why. I've never met her until a week or so ago. And she only spoke to me once,"

"Ignore her," Maya suggested, staring at my portfolio, "Hey! Your work's great! Which one are you going to copy?"

"I don't know," I admitted, truthfully.

"That one,"

Another hand pointed at my picture of Sonic and me. I followed the arm until I met the eyes of Max Talbot. He smiled, warmly, before nodding in motivation.

"You're captured the light perfectly and have shown the tones well. Good composition and contrast. Especially when he's blue and you're pink. It's a great idea and an amazing piece of art. This is only my opinion, but I believe you should do this one. There is obviously a history between you two,"

I blushed as he moved onto the next table. However, I had decided that I was going to copy this one. He was right. There was a lot of history behind it. And besides, maybe I could give it to Sonic as a birthday present.

"Told you it was awesome!" Chu whispered, nudging me in the ribs. I laughed; however, she had a very sharp elbow.

"You'll get used to her," Maya snickered, "Eventually,"

**(...)**

"How were everyone's first classes?"

"Urgh,"

"Don't even,"

"Well, someone's happy,"

"Shut up, Knuckie,"

"Pardon me!"

"So, it went well?"

"Mine did!" Tails' eyes lit up in delight, "We learnt about advanced positive charges and negative charges and how they affect a motherboard and its properties. That was in my Electrical Connecters lecture,"

Knuckles blinked, "What?"

"Never mind," Tails sighed, with a shake of his head.

"How was drama, Silver?" Cream asked.

"Awesome!" He smiled, weakly, whilst avoiding Blaze's gaze. The two of them hadn't been speaking since the beach trip. The rest of the day at the beach had been enjoyable, once we found Shadow. Yet, Silver and Blaze were still frosty towards each other. But no one knew or could work out why. It was a complete mystery which we were all desperate to get the answers to, "We got told about our exams. Nearly all of it is acting – duh, but a tiny amount is written. We're starting Twelfth Night in my Dramatic Literature class and have been put into groups. I'm Sebastian,"

"Cool," Knuckles smirked, "History was cool. We're starting the Saxons in my Historic Religion lecture. There is a LOT of note taking. No stuff about my ancestors, yet, but maybe soon,"

"Nice one," Sonic shifted in his seat, closer to me, "P.E was awesome. We had to categorize ourselves into strength, speed, flexibility and stamina. I went for speed, as did Shadow, and we were timed on their track. Who got the faster time, Shadow? Huh? Huh?!"

"The sun was in my eyes," The ebony hedgehog growled.

Sonic chuckled, "Anyway, the only downside is that Jet and Scourge are in our category. They were speed types too,"

"Bummer," Silver agreed, "What else did ya do?"

"Not much. Got shown where all the storage cupboards were for the sports equipment. Got told where we could practise our sports and shown all of the sports clubs. I signed up for the 100 meters race in a couple of week's time,"

"You'll do great!" I smiled at him, warmly. He flashed a grin back, obviously pleased.

However, Blaze frowned, "Where the heck is the sports centre? I didn't see one,"

"It's at the back of the complex," Shadow added, "A big glass building behind the university. It's really quite modern and interesting,"

Sonic nodded, "There's even a gym,"

"And that's where I'll be!" Knuckles flexed his muscles, "Showing everyone my awesome strength!"

"You wish, Knuckles," Rouge winked at the enraged echidna, flirtatiously.

"What about you, Cosmo?" Tails asked, timidly. Cosmo blushed, but smiled anyway.

"Well," She started as we all turned to listen, "My first lecture was singing and projection but we got a bit distracted. They showed us the music section. There are several practice rooms and there is a massive hall for the choir! A technology room for the keyboards and DJ's but we stayed in the hall for today. Our class was nice, but there was this mongoose who seemed a bit off with me,"

I narrowed my eyes, "What did she look like?"

"Yellow...black shorts and vest top. Purple hair..."

Sonic clenched his fists, "Mina,"

I frowned, deeper, "You know her?"

"Uh? Oh. Vaguely. From my old school. Before Mobius High. She went there. She must have moved nearer," He muttered, sounding vague and off in his own little world. However, I decided not to ask anything else. I was unlikely to get a reply when Sonic was like this.

"Yeah. There was someone like that in my Gender fashion seminar. We had to talk about women's fashion and men's fashion. You know, the differences. Advantages and disadvantages between the two. That kinda stuff. But this girl," Rouge pursed her lips, "Some bitchy fox. Strutting around like she owned the place. Her fashion choices weren't as up to date as she claimed. Who wears black combat trousers and a black top?! This isn't a war zone! But I didn't say anything, you'll be glad to know,"

"I don't know her," I muttered. However, I saw Sonic and Tails share a look.

Rouge didn't notice, "Anyway, my group discussed menswear, first of all. It was fairly fun. Maybe I can design you an outfit, Knux?"

"Don't even," He growled, taking a swig of his water.

We were all lounging around on the bench outside of the university. There was a food hall which we had bought our food from. It was very different from the canteen at Mobius High. No crummy and small plastic seats. Proper chairs and tables. Although, since it was a nice day outside, we managed to persuade the boys to come outside with us. It took a lot of persuading when it came to Shadow.

"How was English?" Silver asked Blaze, unemotionally. It was the first time they had spoken and I could tell that we were all worried about them.

She shrugged, "I'm doing English Language and in the first period we're did nonfiction in the modern world. You know, tabloids and broadsheets. It's okay. The people seem nice,"

Silver gave her a brisk nod, turning towards me, "How was Fine Art, Amy?"

I stuttered as Blaze ignored everything and pulled out a book from her satchel. It was Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. The book she always read when she was upset and wanted comforting.

"Oh...I...um," I couldn't keep my eyes of Blaze's book. Why was she upset? Had Silver done something? Had he...no. He wouldn't . They were the strongest couple in the group. They wouldn't break up, "It was good. We're just making copies of one of our assignments from our portfolios. That's for my techniques class,"

"Which one did you decide to do?" Sonic asked, curiously.

I blushed, for what seemed like the thousandth time today, "The picture of me and you..."

"Ooooh!" Rouge whistled, "So cute!"

I stuck my tongue out at her but smirk. Sonic was laughing, "I bet it'll be great,"

I nodded, shooting nervous glances at Blaze, "I hope so,"

"And you, Cream?" Silver faced the small rabbit, who hadn't said much, "What was cookery like?"

"Culinary arts, Silver," Cream giggled at Silver's face, once she had corrected him, "Was very good. Our first lecture was safety, of course,"

"So..." Rouge balanced her sunglasses on her face, leaning back into the sunlight, "What lectures and/or seminars do you guys have?"

"Ummm...Design and production...in a couple of hours," Tails muttered, pulling out his printed sheet with all his meetings and lectures, "Wow with a professor! Professor Hilton!"

"A professor?" Sonic smiled, "Cool. We just got told to call our...um, 'teachers'...coach. It's easier,"

"We can't call them teachers anymore," The grey hedgehog nodded at Sonic, "We'll come across as school kids. It's lecturers or professors or coaches,"

The cobalt hedgehog puffed out his cheeks, sarcastically, "Sorry,"

"I have...Musical History," Cosmo smiled, glancing at her map of the University's grounds, "Amy, what do you have?"

I stared at my timetable, "A seminar. In the library. Researching Art History,"

"Yay. Lots of history for all of you," Knuckles rolled his eyes whilst sticking his tongue out, "I don't have anything else today!"

"Neither do I!" Silver smirked, "Looks like we're hanging out today, Knuckles!"

The echidna whimpered, "Help..."

"No way," Sonic and Shadow muttered, simultaneously.

I held in a giggle, as the rest of them compared time tables. Cream had a fairly quiet day, along with Knuckles, Silver and Rouge. However, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Cosmo, Blaze and I had a lot of places that we would have to rush around to.

Great. More meeting new people in more lectures.

I miss Mobius High.

**A/C – Oh, forgot to say. If you liked Mobian Mean Girls, then check out my Wattpad stories! 'A moment in the sunshine' is similar – just with my own characters. Please comment and tell me what you think. I've just gotten to grips with Wattpad (I never knew you could make YouTube trailers?! I thought it was so cool that I made one for my story)**

**My account name is Thecookiemonster666.**

**And, if you want, you can PM me with your OC's for Amy's Art group. I'm afraid they will only be minor roles but I will try and give them all a line of speech or more.**

**So, the lines are now open! :D**

**Have a great day!**


	13. Blue, pink and Silver

**Busy week.**

**Exams are coming up on the 13****th**** of May (yes, I know. My school is obsessed) so I may not update for a while after the next chapter. It also doesn't help that I have started a business on Wattpad for creating book trailers. Right before all the exams.**

**I'm a genius...**

**But, I'm in no rush to revise. It's hardly fun.**

**Anyway, enough about my ****** exams, ****A MASSIVE THANKS TO****: **ShadowsAngel1, Savvy0417, MetalDragon, Zgirl101, Steve993, ToxicWolf1132 (**Thank you for reading! That joke was pretty awesome. It actually made me LOL. And a grammar school is just a school for kids who pass the 11+)**, waveandcipher, UKsLaster, Midnight Alexis Thorn, Guest, LateRoseRedwall, The High School Hero, Dark sin broken heart, Yasmine155, gctexas, Dovewing01, Eli Swafford, Mobius Freak, usawriter36! **Wow! LOADS of reviews for that last chapter! And...we're on freaking 178?! THAT'S AMAZING! THANK YOU! :D Thank you so much everybody! Your reviews mean so much! d.b**

**I thought this chapter was going to be a lot more dramatic...turns out, the next one is the chapter I was describing. However, I should be able to update quickly for that. Sorry guys! The drama will come – I promise! **

**And, everyone's OC's will be in the next chapter! Thank you for everyone's PM's! **

**Anyways, let's get on with the chapter! Chapter 13! Enjoy, guys & girls! Xx T.C xX**

Chapter 13 – Blue, pink and Silver.

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

As Silver, Knuckles, Cream and Rouge got to go off and do nothing for the rest of the day (which I was very jealous about) I decided to head to the Sports block with Shadow. The lecture wasn't great. We had to listen to all the safety things. Warming up, Cooling down, using the equipment correctly...yadda yadda yadda. It was beyond boring. Shadow was listening to his iPod, (somehow, without getting caught) Scourge was flirting (and probably touching up) some rabbit which he was sitting next to and Jet kept glaring at me. I was going to have to race him at some point. I just didn't feel like it at the moment.

Now, if you're like Jet – and think that I'm scared – then you are wrong. Jet the Hawk does not scare me. What does scare me, however, is coming face to face with _her_. Again. I don't want to even see her. Because I know she will be a hell of a lot worse than Sally ever was. She will ruin things with me and Amy. She'll probably manage to ruin things with my friends too.

But things were starting to go downhill with us already.

This whole Silver and Blaze thing was a complete mystery. We all knew that they liked each other – but they always kept their relationship quiet. I didn't even know how they got together. No one did except them. Amy told me how Shadow and her had stumbled across them kissing – but no one knew anymore than that. When asked, Blaze would ignore the question and Silver would blush but reply 'It's not important'. Those two were annoying in that way.

Tails and Cosmo seemed to be getting on better. The little guy was doing better than I thought he would. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was over it. The two of them were talking and you could almost pretend that they were back to normal. But when Tails' expression falls and Cosmo's eyes mist over – you can tell that they're not the same.

They could both act like nothing had happened, but they couldn't say that nothing had happened. They were just really good actors.

Maybe they should have done the Drama Degree.

I kept glancing at the clock – waiting to see if I could go. This was probably a bad thing, considering that this was my first day, but I really wanted to see Amy. That makes me sound desperate and needy – but I couldn't help it. When Sonia had first had a boyfriend, she told me what it was like and how she couldn't keep her mind off him. I, of course, had laughed with Manic and told her that she was weird. But now, I understand what she means. Manic, doesn't understand, but at least Sonia does.

And mum probably does. She probably still feels the same way about dad. Even after what happened.

Finally! 2:30! Freedom! I grabbed my bag, tossed my blank piece of paper into the bag and raced out of the class. Shadow had told me not to wait for him, so I sped up and ran at sonic speed towards the sports building's entrance.

I didn't see the male coach which was walking towards me.

**BAM!**

I smashed to the floor, feeling my butt bruise. I made a small groan before staring up at a furious lion. He glared at me, straightening his jacket.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, boy?" He asked, not looking too happy.

I scrambled to my feet, wondering how he hadn't been knocked over, "I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"No. You were obviously not looking where you were going," He repeated.

He didn't seem too annoyed though. Maybe he was okay for a teacher. Sorry, Silver, I mean _lecturer_.

"I just didn't assume that anyone would be walking along there at that time," I explained, secretly feeling shy. He wasn't shouting at me, but he certainly wasn't happy.

He frowned, "Oh. You assumed? Well, you assumed wrong. Very wrong. Maybe you should look out for pedestrians next time!"

"Sorry, sir," I bleated, blushing as Scourge strolled past us, smirking. Shadow was behind him, looking confused.

"What's your name?" The lion asked, again.

I swallowed my embarrassment, "Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog,"

"Well then, hedgehog. Your reputation precedes you. Just control your speed next time!" He yelled, before walking off.

I joined Shadow, feeling annoyed with the teacher. Who I didn't even know the name of, "Idiot,"

"I heard that!"

I was wrong. He wasn't okay. He was a prick.

(...)

"Alright guys?" Knuckles called out, as I stalked into the room, with Shadow on my tail. We hadn't said much on the way here – I think he was still feeling sore after I beat him at the race.

"Meh," I shrugged, "What about you? What did your lazy ass get up to?"

Knuckles shook his head at me, "Stopped Silver from trashing the place,"

"It's already trashed," Shadow muttered, slinging his bag onto his bed and opening a random book. He had a point though – we weren't doing a great job at cleaning the place and keeping it tidy. Clothes were dumped and littered in every corner. Silver hadn't managed to hoover the place (which he said he was going to) and the carpet was decorated with little particles of food. I didn't even want to see the bathroom. I would have to keep my eyes firmly shut as I had a shower – in order to avoid the horrendous mess of a bathroom.

"Well, why don't you do something about it then?" Knuckles snapped, sinking back into the couch and switching the channel. I sat beside him; happy to be care free and relaxed.

However, my phone buzzed on my bed, signalling that I had a call.

"Phone. Sonic," Silver reminded me as he entered the room. I rolled my eyes at him before speeding over and pressing the 'answer' button.

"Yeah?" I muttered into the speaker.

"Bro! How's everything going!? Aw man...your first day at University. I'm proud of you, bro!"

Great. Manic.

"Are you okay, dude?" I asked, struggling to stop smirking, "You seem drunk,"

"Hardy ha. No, I'm just curious to see how my little bro's doing!"

"Did mum put you up to this?"

"Uhhhhhhh...maybe?"

I chuckled, lowly, "So, how are you?"

"I'm good...I'm good. Mum's missing you. Sonia's driving me crazy. I kinda miss you, dude. I like being the man of the house...well, I always have been, but it's different,"

"If you're about to start saying you love me, I will cut you off,"

He laughed. I'd kind of missed hearing that laugh, "Nah, nah. Nothing of the sort. Just want to let you know that you're missed. Sonia probably wants to speak to you. I'll put her on,"

"Okay," I smiled, "Cheers, bro,"

I heard a clunk at the end of their line, before my sister's voice came in on the speaker, "Sonic! How is everything?"

"It's fine, sis. Why is everyone worrying about me?"

"We're not. We're just curious. Jeesh, Sonic, can't we ask how you're doing? You're at university! You're finally growing up!"

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

"That's my bro," I could hear the smile in her voice, "How's the sport? Have you made any new friends? How is everyone? Is Amy okay?"

"Sport's good. Nothing that I can't handle. Not really made any new friends...unless jackass Scourge counts as a friend. Everyone else is okay. Amy's fine. She's happy, I think,"

"Jackass Scourge?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know,"

"I'll take your word for it," Sonia giggled, "Well, mum wants to speak to you and Manic wants his phone back so I'm gonna have to go. Good luck, Sonic. We love you, don't forget it,"

I nearly gagged, "What is it with everyone being all mushy? It's freaking me out,"

"Sonic!"

"Love you too sis,"

"Okay, okay. I'm passing you over to mum. See ya bro!"

As Sonia whispered to mum in the background, I spun on my heel to face the boys. Knuckles mouthed 'who is it?' and I replied 'My family'.

Admittedly, I may have rolled my eyes when I said the word 'family'.

"Sonic!" My mum cried, almost tearfully, "It's been so long since I've spoken to you!"

"Mum..." I muttered, "It's been a few weeks,"

"And here I was, hoping that University would change you," She sighed, happily, "You've still got an answer for everything,"

"You bet," I replied.

"How is everything?" She asked, "Are the lectures good? Are you eating enough? The room isn't a tip, is it? How are things with you and Amy? I know how much you love her,"

Oh god... "Mum! Please! I'm fine! You know me! Sure...I haven't done much cleaning but you know...and the lectures are good. A lot of running. And Amy's fine. She's...really good,"

"That's good. Try to stay tidy, Sonic. You'll encourage rats. Also, don't get too carried away with Amy,"

"Mum!"

"I don't mean it in that way, Sonic! I just mean, don't distract yourself from your studies,"

"It's only sport. There's not much to get distracted from. But sure. I won't,"

"That's my boy,"

"Listen...I better go. I promise I'll call you later, mum. Love you,"

"Love you too, Sonic,"

I hung up, groaning when Silver and Knuckles started laughing.

"Ooooh! Nice one, mummy's boy!" Knuckles jeered.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I can't wait to hear about your conversation with your mum. Or shall I call her for you? I'd love to tell her all about Rouge!"

A frown appeared, "You wouldn't dare,"

"I would. And I know where you keep your phone,"

"Guys!" Silver interrupted, "Why don't we do something when Tails comes back? I wanna have fun tonight,"

We all glanced at each other.

"Call of Duty?" Shadow suggested.

I nodded, "Call of Duty,"

(...)

Despite Silver's suggestion, he didn't seem that interested in playing with us. And halfway through the game, he stormed out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Knuckles asked, as he stared at the screen, trying to avoid my line of fire.

I shrugged, still shooting, "Dunno. He spent the whole time on his phone,"

Tails was sitting on the couch, peacefully, "I think he was texting Amy,"

Silence. I could hear my heart beating against my chest.

"It w-was probably about Blaze or something," Tails quickly added, feeling the tension rise.

I expected Knuckles to say something snarky, but he didn't. Shadow gripped the controller tighter, but simply raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. You're right," I muttered, taking advantage of the situation and shooting Knuckles, "It's probably nothing..."

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I groaned as I stumbled through the darkness. It was too misty to see and the bushes were scratching at my legs. I was wearing black shorts and white shirt – which meant I didn't have much protection when it came to Mother Nature.

1 New Message

**Silver: Where are u, Amy? I really need to speak wiv u. S.T.H**

Ah ha. Now I could use the light of my phone to see where I was going. I faced the screen in front of me and followed the light. It didn't provide much, but it shone just enough light that I wasn't falling over.

I really wished that Silver hadn't suggested we met up outside the university, by the sports centre. It was dark and cold – even though it was September.

My sneakers tapped against the concrete, ominously. I could just make out a park bench, in the darkness. I flicked my wrist up and shone the light upwards. A grey hedgehog came into view.

"Silver," I breathed, plopping down beside him, "What's all this about. Why did you want...?"

A tear fell onto my glove, as Silver's head turned towards me. His eyes were wet and his face was a tangled mess of emotion.

Silver the hedgehog was crying.


	14. What have you done, Blaze?

**Whoo hoo! Exam week is over! Hell yeah!**

**Sure, I've still got a Latin Grammar test...but oh well! Yes! Ha ha!**

**Although, what I dread more than exam week, is when you get all the tests back. I am very nervous about the maths test – so I wrote this chapter to take my mind off it.**

**Infinite thanks to: **ShadowsAngel1, Zgirl101, LoneWolf999, UKsLaster, shynictheshadow, Silverdawn97531, ToxicWolf1132, The High School Hero, Steve993, Midnight Alexis Thorn, Dark sin broken heart, MetalDragon, Zari Thorn96, Eli Swafford! **Thank you so much you guys! Your reviews were awesome! I couldn't write this without you! (^_^)**

**Right, so, in this chapter, we have some people's OC's! All these awesome characters are theirs and I do not own them! **

**Apple belongs to: **SadieQHiddleston

**Jamie Lynn belongs to**: Mysterious Meg

**Georgina belongs to**: Silverdawn97531

**The only down side is that someone sent me their OC, but on my PM message box – the chat seems to have disappeared. I distinctly remember the male OC – because he drew pictures of Razgriz from Ace Combat. So, if you're reading this and think, 'Hey. That's my OC which I sent to be put in the story' I'm really sorry that he wasn't in this chapter. If you still want him in the story for Amy's Art Class, could you please send me a PM again? Thank you! :D**

**Well, I'm going to stop chatting and let you carry on with this story. Brace yourself for tears, truth and bitchiness! Oh, and in the next chapter, the mean girl will be revealed! Definitely! No changing my mind. The mean girl will introduce herself in the next chapter!**

**But...I think everyone already knows who it is ;D**

**Enjoy chapter 14, guys! Peace out! Xx T.C xX**

_Chapter 14 – What have you done, Blaze?_

I couldn't believe it.

I honestly thought it was a dream.

I even considered pinching myself to see if I was awake.

Although, I don't think that would have helped the situation.

"Hey," Silver's throat was scratchy and rough, making him sound different and tough, "Are you okay?"

"Never mind me!" I whispered, furiously, "What happened? What's the matter? Why are you crying?!"

He looked down, avoiding my gaze, even though he obviously wanted to talk to me about it. I wrapped my arm around his shaking shoulders – pulling him into a hug. He strained at first, but his body soon drooped as if all the life had been sucked out of him.

"It's n-nothing..." He muttered.

I scoffed, "It's not nothing. I've never seen you cry, Silver. Ever. Even that time when you broke your arm and blood was gushing out of your head. You didn't cry. You freaking **laughed**. There is something wrong. Don't think you can trick me,"

"Okay...okay," He sighed, rubbing a hand on his temples, "I'll tell you,"

I sat back, waiting for him to explain, as he let out a sigh and tried to swipe at his tears. I handed him a tissue and he mumbled his thanks before wiping his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, more gently.

"It's...Blaze," He admitted.

"I figured as much,"

"We...we...umm...we...w-we...b-broke...up,"

I gasped, unable to hide my shock, "You broke up!? Oh, Silver! Why?!"

"I'm such an idiot," He growled, through gritted teeth, "It all happened so fast. I never thought she would yell it..."

"She...broke up with...you?"

"Yes,"

"What happened?"

"Amy...I know the whole deal with Shadow and Cosmo. Her plan to make Tails jealous,"

I gulped, nervously, "How...?"

"I knew something wasn't right. I could sense it. I interrogated Shadow, threatened him and he gave in and told me,"

I cursed the black hedgehog in the back of my mind, "What one earth did you use to threaten Shadow the hedgehog?"

"I threatened to hang out with him,"

"Ah. So...w-what did he say?"

"That Cosmo came up with a plan to make Tails jealous. That they would pretend to date and Tails would ask Cosmo out. Although, her plan hasn't worked so far. Or should I say, your plan? Shadow told me how all of you – except Cream – all chipped in,"

"Silver...we tried to convince her...but she was determined,"

"You didn't have to suggest Shadow!"

I'd never seen him so bitter, "Does Sonic know?"

He blinked, "I haven't told him if you haven't,"

"No,"

"Then no,"

"Look..." I patted his hand, "This isn't about me, Sonic, Cosmo or Shadow. This is about you and Blaze. What happened after you talked to Shadow?"

"This happened at the beach. I saw Blaze and pulled her to one side. I told her what I knew. She...she...she didn't say anything. She d-didn't deny it but she didn't admit it. I got annoyed and asked what the hell she was thinking. Then she said...she said that things were different and that things were changing. I said that she was just making excuses and that she couldn't blame someone else. I realise now...that it wasn't her fault entirely. But, she got angry and yelled that it was none of my business. I snapped that she should be able to tell me anything. That she didn't trust me anymore. And then she...she," Silver's voice broke again and he tore at his quills with his gloved hands.

_Oh, Blaze...you idiot, _I sighed to myself, "What did she say, Silver?"

"She...said that if I felt that way...then maybe we shouldn't be together. I didn't say anything...I was too shocked that she had said that. And she misinterpreted it and told me that she was finished. She wasn't going to deal with this anymore. She said to not try and persuade her to come back because she didn't want to come back. And...then she left..."

"Oh, Silver," I sighed, embracing him. He hugged back, fighting to hold back his tears whilst leaning on my shoulder. He seemed so fragile compared to the usual cocky, wacky and slightly crazy hedgehog which he usually was.

"I don't know what to do, Amy..." He mumbled into my shoulder, "I love her. She's my best friend. And my soul mate. I miss her..."

"She's just letting off steam," I reassured him, "She loves you too. I know it. I'll talk to her for you,"

He leaned back, hopefully, "Really?"

"Sure," I smiled, confidently. Although, I didn't know how I was going to do this. Blaze hadn't been talking to anyone for a while. She barely spoke to the girls and all she did was read. Talking to her about this would be easier said than done, "I'll try. I can't promise anything...but I will talk to her. Pinky promise!"

He gave a small, defeated chuckle, "Thanks Amy. You're a real friend,"

I nodded, graciously. I knew what Silver was going through. I had been sitting on a bench, crying my eyes out because my heart was breaking, a year or so ago. I knew what it felt like. And I didn't have anyone to help me. It was the least I could do for Silver.

"Are you okay to walk back by yourself?" I asked, as I shivered against the wind. It was late and cold – and I still had classes the next day.

Silver sighed, "Yeah. I'm okay. I might sit here for a little while longer. You know what the guys are like. I can't go in with tears in my eyes or they'll beat me up,"

With a giggle, I placed my hands on my hips, "If Sonic does that, tell me and I'll whack him with my hammer,"

"Oh yeah," He smirked, "I forgot that you had that. Anyway, you go in. I'm sorry I called you out in the cold. I just...didn't know who else to turn to,"

"That's okay. I just hope I can help. You and Blaze are made for each other, Silver. Don't lose hope. Out of curiosity, why did you turn to me?"

He frowned, "You don't know? You're one of my close best friends, Amy. Probably second...after Blaze,"

I nodded, slowly, "Thanks, Silver. Don't stay out too long, okay?"

He gave me a thumbs up as I stumbled towards the university. I couldn't help but worry at the idea of him sitting there, all alone in the dark and cold.

Silver didn't deserve this.

I needed to speak to Blaze.

(...)

"Amy?"

"Yo! Girl!"

"Wake up!"

"You're going to get caught!"

"Amy..."

"Huh. Leave her. She's a loser,"

"Hey! If you've got nothing nice to say, why don't you piss off back to your own seat, bunny girl!"

"Fine. Maybe I will,"

"...she's gone,"

"Good riddance,"

"For god's sake...Amy! Wake up!"

"Think you can be a little bit quieter, Chu?!"

"Sorry!"

Groaning, I forced my eye lids open. Great. I'd fallen asleep. That had to be the worst start to the day ever. It wasn't my fault that the library was so warm...but I should have known better than to drift off to dream-land when it was my second day.

"Hey. You're awake!" Maya was sitting next to me, sending me a warm smile, "Good timing!"

"What's going on?" I muttered, feeling my quills stick up and fall all over my face.

"We're studying art history," A purple wolf with black hair grinned at me, sitting directly opposite. I blinked a couple of times when I stared at her bright top and neon tutu. I don't remember speaking to her, "I'm Apple, by the way,"

I nodded, feeling my cheeks burn, "Right. Thanks. Sorry, I'm not usually this drowsy,"

"That's okay," Apple smiled, "Late night, huh?"

"Up all night partying?" Chu was sitting next to Apple, before laughing and moving her arms in a lively movement.

"So not," I smirked.

A hedgehog next to Chu looked up from her notes. She had turquoise coloured hair which was tied up in an interesting ponytail. However, her hair was still coming out at the front and her left eye was covered by hair. She was wearing a normal royal blue tank top with ripped jeans and blue boots. She shot me a small smile before asking, "What were you doing then?"

I stuttered for a moment, "Oh, not much. Just helping a friend,"

The female hedgehog nodded, "Ah. Cool. I'm Jamie Lynn, by the way. But you can call me Jamie. You're Amy, right?"

I nodded, quickly. This girl was a little different from the others, "Y-yeah. Amy Rose,"

"Well, Amy Rose," She smiled, "Glad to meetcha,"

"So, you're the infamous Amy Rose, huh?" A wolf with green and grey fur came and sat down on my right. I gulped as she stared at me with bright eyes, "I'm Georgina. But call me George,"

I sweat dropped but gave her a small wave, "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

She gave me a nod as Chu sighed, "What are we even meant to be doing? This is so dull. I didn't take art to sit around in a fucking library..."

"If you had been listening," Apple replied, with a small wink, "You would know that we had been asked to research a cultural type of art,"

"Say what?" Chu frowned.

"Like...I dunno...Oriental. Or African,"

"Lame,"

"Well, you're the one who's going to fail,"

Chu didn't seem to care, "You okay, Amy?"

"Yuh huh," I stood up, confidently, "Just gonna go and get a book, okay?"

The five of them nodded, before referring back to their notes and books. I mentally slapped myself for falling asleep. I could have missed loads! I will not be doing that again!

But this Silver and Blaze thing had gotten to me. I hadn't spoken the Blaze, obviously – she had ignored all of us girls this morning. She didn't even want to grab breakfast with us. Just said that she wanted to have a look at the books in the library.

Yeah. Right.

I scanned the book cases, looking for a section on Oriental art. I personally thought that Oriental art was the coolest cultural art topic, therefore, that was the one I was choosing. I grinned to myself as I swiped a book entitled, 'The Complete Book of Oriental Designs' and flicked through the brightly coloured pages. Perfect. I should have this report done in no time.

Metallic footsteps clunked up the aisle. I looked up to see Bunny Rabbot giving me an evil glare. She didn't say anything – just simply shifted her weight and stared at the books. I gulped, trying to pretend she wasn't there. What was her problem with me?! It had been clear that from the moment she met me – she hated me.

I pulled out my earphones and shoved them into my ears. I wouldn't feel as defenceless against Bunny if I had music playing to distract me. My phone was already playing music from my playlist, which was called: 'Amy's top 100 songs'

"**Back, back, backstabber  
Back, back, backstabber  
Back, back, backstabber**

Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone  
'Cause your little conversation's got around  
And look at what we all found out  
Lookie here we all found out

That you have got a set of loose lips  
Twisting stories all because you're jealous  
Now I know exactly what you're all about  
And this is what you're all about"

I grabbed another couple of books and hugged them against my chest – before deciding that I had enough resources to start my project. Trying to keep Bunny out of my line of sight, I stuck my head in the air and concentrated on my music.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

Something stuck out into my path and I tripped over, slamming onto the floor and hearing my bones thud against the carpet. I heard a couple of snickers and a few gasps, as I groaned and rolled onto my back. I looked up to see Bunny smirking, before dragging her foot back to her body. Her eyes seemed to light up and I heard her mutter, "That put you in your place,"

She stormed past me, not even bothering to look sorry. I muttered, "Bitch," as she took her seat at her table – with a couple of stupid girls, who I didn't recognise, and who were giggling.

"**Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it**

Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it"

Urgh...that little, devious, bitchy, stupid, about-to-get-her-ass-kicked...

_**Bzzt! Bzzt!**_

Groaning, I hauled myself up and stiffened when a couple of people came up and put their arms round me. Apple, Maya and George led me back to my seat. Apple unwrapped her arms from around from me.

"Guys..." I gave them a small smile, "I'm fine. I'm not fragile. It's nothing. I just tripped,"

Chu scrunched a ball of paper in her hand, "Just tripped because of that bitch,"

"She's so gonna get it," Jamie agreed.

I blushed, "You saw that?"

They nodded. Great.

"Don't worry," George grinned, mockingly, "We'll find a way of getting revenge,"

Please don't say it's going to be like Mobius High. I've had enough with the pranks, rumours, hurtful comments...yadda yadda. Making your school life become like a version of Mean Girls isn't as fun as it sounds. It does not end well.

Just take a look at me and Sally.

Although, it did help me get together with the guy of my dreams...

But it could have ended badly!

I didn't reply to their comment, so the girls started talking about the art report. Slowly, I pulled out my phone to see who had texted me.

1 New Message from Shadow

**Faker asked me to tell you that his race is today, because it got brought forward. He left his phone in Halls of Residence. He said that the race is by the sports building and he would love for you to come. Something about 'running round the world for you'. I missed the last part of his message. The rest of the gang are coming. What should we do about Silver and Blaze? U.L.F**

I held in a giggle when I read the part about Shadow missing Sonic's message. I knew that Shadow didn't miss anything – he just chose to ignore some things. But he was right about Blaze and Silver. We needed to do something.

Silver without Blaze is like yin without yang.

The balance of sanity is completely destroyed.

That's why we have to do something.

And fast.

**(...Mysterious P.O.V...)**

I ignored the snooty looks which I was receiving from Rouge the bat. She was going to regret this. First I would bring down Amy and Sonic. Then I would get my revenge on the stupid fashion-obsessed jewel lover.

I sunk into my chair at the back of the room, not really listening to the teacher. She was so boring. Safety first...bla bla bla. Hell to safety. Whenever someone's around me...they need more than safety.

**Beep! Beep!**

Who the hell is that?

New message from Bad boy Scourge

**Hey babe. Blue boy's race is today. Thought you might wanna come and stir up some trouble? Oh, maybe you could introduce yourself to the losers?**

**But afterwards, wanna come back to my room? ;)**

**Scourge x **

A smirk formed onto my mouth. Finally, the moment I had been waiting for. There's no fun in ruining people's lives if they haven't met you before.

And to think, Scourge had suggested some good ideas on how to ruin their lives.

Maybe I would go back to his place afterwards...

After I'd shown Sonic and his friends who they were dealing with.


	15. Give 'em hell

**Phew! Sorry it's a little late guys. I try to update every week yet I had a small amount of writers block for this chapter. However, it's a very important chapter!**

**Thank you very much to: **SadieQHiddleston, The High School Hero, Dovewing01, Zgirl101, Savvy0417, Eli Swafford, Sunnythefox19, Steve993, fairlyoddme, ToxicWolf1132, waveandcipher, ShadowsAngel1, Silverdawn97531! **THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! OMIGOSH...OVER 200?! OH WOW! I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE THAT THESE STORIES ARE SO POPULAR...YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :D (^_^)**

**Okay, so, a few quick replies (sorry that they're a bit short...)**

The High School Hero – **You must be psychic! :p And I think Fiona and Scourge would be intimidated by your rant! :D And...hmmm...maybe Sally isn't as bad now...but maybe she is...you'll have to find out! ;D Good luck for your exams! I'm sure you'll do great, FFN BF! :D**

Dovewing01 – **Your question will be answered in the story! :D And if you want to PM me your character, you just got within the deadline! :D**

Savvy0417 – **I know! The breaking up of Silvaze made me so guilty :/ and you just got within the deadline for your OC. I'll put her in the story in a couple of chapter's time. However, I'm afraid I won't put her with Shadow. I can make her have a crush on him – but I did say that the OC's would only have a minor role. Sowwie :/**

Eli Swafford – **Haha! :D Nope, not taken the wrong way at all! :D I like writing the dialogue of the evil characters – they're just so sure of themselves! :D And yes, I have heard of Lara Croft. She is incredibly awesome, as are her games. The surname was based on her. Basically, I created a character when I was younger, when I was massive fan of Lara Croft – and so I called the character Thunder Croft. Unoriginal I know, but I wanted to use it as my penname ;D**

ToxicWolf1132 – **Thank you, they truly are meant for each other. And I hope you get better soon! :D**

Waveandcipher – **Thank you for resending the information. Shrine will be in the story in a couple of chapter's time. Thank you for your review! :D And in answer to your question, no, I'm afraid I didn't watch Eurovision. I don't really like watching it. I don't hate it – I just don't really have an opinion :D I probably should watch it...but... ;D**

**Okay, so, sorry I couldn't reply to everyone's review! :/ I will try to reply to the people who didn't get a reply, next time! :D If...that makes sense...**

**Urgh..I am seriously living off caffeine and fizzy drink at the moment ;D**

**Right, I'm gonna sign off and go to bed before I pass out from staying up too many nights. One last thing – the lines for the OC's are now closed! I will not being accepting anymore OC's unless I have replied to your comment! That is all!**

**Enjoy the drama-filled chapter ahead! ;D Thank you everybody who has made this fanfiction recognised and loved! Enjoy! Xx T.C xX**

**P.S. Sorry to Sonic, in advance! (That will make sense when you've finished the chapter! ;D)**

**P.P.S – Song recommendation: Everytime we touch – Nightcore version.**

Chapter 15 – Give 'em hell

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

The air was biting at my bare skin.

"Look, if you're cold, wear my jacket," Shadow offered, tugging off his leather jacket and handing it to me. I sent him a thankful grin before slipping into the warm leather. It even smelt of Shadow – clean, fresh and crisp.

Silver plopped down beside me, shooting a sly glance at Blaze. She didn't seem to notice. I patted his arm sympathetically as his eyes clouded over in sadness.

The race was taking place on the track – outside. To my surprise, there were stands next to the track where you could sit down (on the freezing cold metal benches) and watch the runners – so I only had to fight the cold; not the wobbly feeling you get in your legs when you've been standing up for a while.

Out of the gang, Silver, me, Shadow and Cream were at the top. Meanwhile, Cosmo, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles and Tails were sitting on the row below us. I'm surprised that they all managed to tear themselves away from their studies to see Sonic's race. It was nice to know he had a lot of support.

A **lot** of support.

I kept back a grumble when I heard several girls scream Sonic's name and hold up a banner. Most likely, they're his fan girls. Was I jealous? Ha! Heck no!

I was _hugely_ jealous.

My eyes fell onto the track. Sonic was in the second lane, grinning to himself as he saw the fan girls. I pouted vaguely – only strengthening my anger when Shadow looked at me and chuckled. Shadow the hedgehog never laughs. And he decides that then would be the best time to laugh at me. Thanks.

However, my pout was replaced with a happy blush when Sonic blew a kiss in my direction. I ignored the burning sensation on my cheeks as the coach raised the starter gun. I'd never liked starter guns. I always thought that they were loaded when I was a kid – and I felt that they were trying to trick me into being scared because they filled it with blanks.

I snapped out of my old memories as I saw the runners crouch on the starting line. I giggled at Shadow as he stared with intent – I think he was secretly rooting for Sonic. I only recognised that cocky hawk from earlier...what was his name...Jay? Jack? Jet. Yeah. That's it. Jet the hawk.

He was so going to lose.

**(...Mystery P.O.V...)**

He was so going to lose.

Sonic the hedgehog was going to lose.

"So, what do we do?" My friend asked me, shaking her long purple hair around her head.

I wore a confident smirk, "We sit back and watch the show,"

"Not bad plan, if I do say so myself," Scourge grinned, placing his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into his body – not entirely hating the feeling.

The only thing I didn't like was the fact that Scourge came up with this plan.

"What do we do when he loses? Ya know, do we y'all march up to him or what?" My other friend asked me. Okay, admittedly, I referred to them as friends – but they annoyed me. They weren't friends. They were colleges who were going to help me get revenge. This was a business transaction – and nothing more. They were far too stupid and petty to actually be as evil as I am.

But I guess they're okay for colleges.

My eyebrows rose as I stared at Sonic's idiotic group of friends. I hadn't learnt much about them. I knew who they were – but I had focused more on Sonic than the rest of them. The red echidna and the white bat...who, according to Scourge, were getting cosy with each other. The green girl and the yellow fox who hid feelings for each other. The small rabbit who was harmless and young. The silver hedgehog and purple cat who were dating (however, the distance between the two of them suggested otherwise). The black hedgehog who fancied his closest friend. And, of course, the pink hedgehog who was dating Sonic.

They were all going down.

Sonic the hedgehog would regret ever meeting me.

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I could feel the adrenaline flooding through my veins – and the race hadn't even started yet. I struggled to keep a cocky grin off my face as I turned to the guy next to me.

"So, you ready to settle this argument?" I yelled to Jet. His eyes glinted as he smirked at me.

"You bet! You're going down, hedgehog!" He cackled, kneeling on the ground.

I did the same, as I directed my attention onto the track, "We'll see about that..."

"On your marks!"

My muscles strained.

"Get set!"

Concentrate, Sonic...

_**BANG!**_

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

_**BANG!**_

My head snapped up as soon as I heard the starting gun. Sonic sped out in front, as expected, and sped round the corner. He seemed to be a little bit unsteady – maybe he was nervous. Maybe he didn't want to humiliate the other racers.

I never got to find out.

It all happened so quickly. One moment, Sonic was racing round the track – with shouts and cheers being yelled from the stands. Tails and Knuckles were cheering the loudest. Silver was smiling and watching with great intent; Blaze was watching with an observant eye; Cosmo, Rouge and Cream were all yelling encouragement whilst Shadow was waiting to see who would win.

In a split second, Sonic suddenly slipped from his running position and slid across the grass before crashing into the metal stands which we were sitting on. I gasped as the stand shifted slightly – which showed me how much force had thrown Sonic into the stand. I leapt up and raced down to the ground to check if he was okay, with the rest of the gang hot on my heels.

However, as I raced down to him, I couldn't help but develop a nagging doubt in the back of my mind.

For Sonic to crash into the stand with that much force, he must have slipped. The wet grass and his sheer speed would have created a powerful crash.

But it hadn't been raining.

**(...Mystery P.O.V...)**

"You know, Scourge," I grinned, devilishly, as I placed the bottle of cooking oil in my black backpack, "It is a complete shame that I spilt oil all over Sonic's track. Accident, of course,"

"I know, babe," He returned the evil smirk, "It's also unfortunate that I managed to grease up blue boy's shoes with grease. I don't know how I managed it,"

"Do you think he's okay?" The yellow mongoose next to me inquired, looking worried. Urgh. I can't believe she still had feelings for that blue rodent. She's so stupid.

"Hopefully not," The rabbit to my right shared my views – at least she was determined to get revenge like I was.

"Should I go and introduce myself?" I whispered into Scourge's ear, wondering why I was consulting him before doing anything. I didn't need his consent. It just made me feel better to know that I had an ally in this dangerous game. A good-looking ally.

"Nah, babe," He purred, "Leave it until they've taken blue boy to the infirmary. Then...give 'em hell,"

I sat back and made a small satisfied noise. Not bad advice.

I was definitely going to give them hell.

(...Sonic's P.O.V...)

"Amy," I grinned, "I'm fine. Trust me! It was just a scrape!"

"Just a scrape!" Her beautiful jade eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "Sonikku, you slammed into a metal stand and you've partially broken your rib! Don't ever do that to me again! I was so worried!"

I smiled at the panic in her voice. I didn't like hearing her being worried – it just made me feel loved to know that she cared about me, "I'll be fine. It was only partially broken. The doctor said it would take 5 weeks to heal. Piece of cake,"

"You're an idiot, faker," Shadow commented from the corner of the room, darkly. I stuck my tongue out at him, arrogantly.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Tails asked, "You'd say if it was hurting, wouldn't you?"

_Jeez_, I thought, _they're worse than my mother and siblings!_ "I'm fine, guys! Nothing hurts, Tails. I'll be walking in a week and I'll just be a bit fragile until the end of the 5 weeks! No big!"

"Big blue, you've just started a P.E degree. A broken rib was the worst thing you could have possibly done! You'll miss five weeks of learning!" Rouge looked up from her nails, looking genuinely worried.

I chuckled, but stopped myself when pain shimmered up my ribs, "Didn't know you cared so much about studying, Rouge,"

"Ha ha," Knuckles laughed, dryly, "Just concentrate on getting better, Sonic. Leave to jokes to the funny people,"

"We'll be back soon," Cream promised, leaving me a couple of books on the side of the table, "You might want to read in the meantime,"

"Great," I forced a smile, even though I hated reading and was not going to pick up that book in the week that I had to stay here. Still, it's the thought that counts, "Thanks, Cream,"

The gang filed out of the room, muttering their goodbyes. Silver left me his iPod (which I was grateful for. Even if he did have a weird taste in music) and Shadow punched my arm before telling me to 'Get up and get on with it'. I think that's his way of saying 'get well soon'. Amy gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before telling me that she'd be back in a couple of days – since she had a massive report due in. I offered to help, even though I knew nothing about art and she replied that she would take me up on my offer when I was walking.

Damn. This wound was stopping me from spending time with Ames. On the bright side, at least I was allowed to relax for a week.

On the not-so-bright side, I had to face Jet and his bragging ego. They'd denounced the race –but I knew that Jet would be itching to race again.

That'd be something to look forward to.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I was really worried about Sonic. He needed to be more careful and a bit more serious. But, it was his carefree attitude which I loved about him – so I decided to not weigh him down with criticisms.

After we'd all filed out of Sonic's room, we all shot nervous glances at each other. Despite Shadow's cold stare and Knuckles' stern expression – I knew that everyone was vaguely worried about Sonic. Tails looked pretty shaken up after having his heart broken and then seeing his best friend in pain. It was understandable.

To be fair, Sonic had been fairly calm about the whole situation. His left side of his torso was black and purple with bruises and he would hiss if he tried to move – but he still kept a crooked smile and a happy demeanour as the nurses moved him to the infirmary. Sonic's coach had asked him if he was okay; also continuing to tell him that he was unbelievably careless and should pay more attention when he was running. With all the coach's mood swings, I would have said he was PMSing – if it wasn't for the fact that he was male. But, I could tell that the coach was worried about Sonic, as were we all.

My thoughts were running through my mind as I headed down the hallway with the others. I wasn't really looking where I was going and I vaguely heard Rouge cry my name before I slammed into somebody and slumped to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, bitc-" The snarky female voice faded away as I looked up at her. There before me was a confident red fox with piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in all black – black top, black gloves, black jeans, black shoes – and she looked as surprised as I did.

"Excuse me?!" I snapped, clambering to my feet and glaring at the fact she was about to call me a 'bitch'. Who does that?! She doesn't even know me!? And I certainly don't know her.

She shot me a sickly sweet smile, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you,"

"You...know me?" I frowned, turning around and raising an eyebrow at the gang. Shadow said nothing; Cream and Cosmo shrugged; Rouge also glared at the fox; Silver gave me a look which read 'she's-crazy' ; Blaze shot sly glances at Silver; Knuckles frowned and Tails made a small sound which vaguely sounded like a sob. His blue eyes began to fill with tears and I could see that he was biting his lip with great force. I was about to ask him what was wrong and hug him –but maybe he didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he was about to burst into tears.

"Yes," The fox stated, drawing my attention away from Tails for a brief second, "I know you. You're Amy Rose. Sonic the hedgehog's girlfriend,"

I'm not sure if I'm happy that lots of people know me or annoyed at the fact that everyone seems to know me _because _I'm Sonic's girlfriend, "Yeah...and I'd like to say that I know you, but I don't, so do you mind filling in the details for me? I'd be very grateful,"

She snickered, quietly, making me a take an immediate dislike to her, "Details? But of course. My name...is Fiona Fox,"


	16. Why should I trust you?

**Okay, so I wanted to get this written before I head off to France tomorrow (currently packing ;D) but don't worry people, I'll be back by Saturday! ;D So, I'm afraid there won't be any updates in the next week. Sorry! :/ But it may give me some cool ideas for this story.**

**That, and I really need a vacation ;D**

**Okay, so, breaking news...OMIGOSH, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SECOND HOBBIT TRAILER! :D I WAS SQUEALING ALL THE WAY THROUGH MY MATHS CLASS! Legolas is finally in this one! :D And, it's coming out in December! I can't wait! :D**

**Oh, and the 'Yellow' trailer for Rwby came out a couple of weeks ago. I was going to mention it but it slipped out my mind. That looks epic too :D**

**P.S. Just as a heads up, if you ever want to know what the heck I'm talking about because you haven't seen any of these things, feel free to PM me and ask! ;D**

**Right, now that's outta the way, INFINTE thanks to:** Savvy0417, Steve993, Guest, Guest, MetalDragon, waveandcipher, ToxicWolf1132, Eli Swafford, EraganShan, Catlover1275, Guest, greekolmpyus, saomnyic, Guest, Guest! **Wow! A lot of reviews for that chapter! :D Thank you! It means the world to me! :D**

The High School Hero – **Yep! The mean girl is out for the kill! :D Hmmm...I would tell you if there is an Amy and Fiona fight coming up...but you'll have to use your psychic powers to see! :D And I know...I really should watch Eurovision. And good luck with all your results, FFN BF! :D I'm sure you'll do awesome in science! ^_^**

Waveandcipher – **Ouch! I've never had anything like a broken rib :/ But I can't imagine that it is good. I bet that was horribly painful. :/ And Mina and Bunnie aren't evil in the real thing...but I needed some minions for Fiona and they were good candidates (you'll see why later in the story)**

Eli Swafford – **Yep! :D And all you really need to know is that she dated Sonic for a while before converting to the evil side and started dating Scourge. Oh, and there's a bit with Tails but I'll put that in the story :D And thanks! :D Lara Croft is incredibly awesome!**

EraganShan – **Why thank you! :D It must have taken you a while to read both of them! :) And there will be developments in Knuckles' and Rouge's relationship ;D **

Catlover1275 – **Here's the update for ya ;D And PMSing is basically being on your period (if you're a girl, which I have no idea if you are ;D)**

Greekolmpyus – **Thank you very much! :D And nope, I'm British! :D But I wish I was Japanese!**

saomnyic – **Aw, thank you! :D I'll take your comment into consideration and I'll try to work harder on the conflicts :D And I'm sure your story is good :D I'll check it out when I get the chance and will leave a review for you. And no worries :D Yep, I'm British! (everyone seems to want to know that..no idea why ;D)**

**One final thing, I was wondering if you guys would like me to make a facebook page? This way, I could let you know what I'm working on and what I've got planned for future stories. It's just an idea, but I thought it might be a good idea because some of you have been asking when I'm going to update.**

**If I create one, I'll let you know and post the link on my profile. **

**Now that's out of the way, let's get on with the show! Enjoy! :D xX**

Chapter 16 – Why should I trust you?

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

"Fiona..." I raised an eyebrow, repeating her name slowly, "...Fox?"

"Yuh huh. I'm surprised that you haven't heard of me," She snickered, placing an elegant hand on her hip.

I was starting to feel deeply uncomfortable. I hated meeting new people and I wasn't sure if I liked how this girl was so sure of herself. It made me feel like I was going to lose my voice. Everything I said seemed to come out wrong, "O-oh. No...s-sorry. I haven't. Why would I have heard of you?"

"Let's just say..." She licked her lips, almost seductively. Then I realised, she wasn't doing it at me. She was directing it at Shadow and Silver, "...I'm unforgettable,"

Suddenly, Tails made a sobbing sound and pushed past the rest of us, before racing down the corridor and out of sight. Fiona pursed her lips and watched him leave but didn't say anything. Cosmo made a faint cry of his name and Cream stormed after him. I could sense Cosmo's longing to run to him – but she didn't.

"What's wrong with..._him_," Fiona snarled. I didn't like the way she said 'him' at all.

"I dunno. But he was okay before you came along," Knuckles growled, obviously not liking her either, as he cracked his knuckles, toughly.

She didn't look intimidated, "Are you trying to say that he's crying because of me?"

"No! Not at all..." I reassured. I hated rows and I didn't want Knuckles to start fighting this girl.

Rouge stood beside Knuckles, taking his side, "So what if we are?"

Fiona grimaced at Rouge, blatantly, "Listen, I don't really have time for chit chat...Rita, was it?"

"Rouge," She corrected, angrily.

"Whatever. I need to talk to Amy. About Sonic,"

I raised my eyebrow, wondering what she was getting at, "What about Sonic?"

"Oh you know," She smirked, tossing her hair to one side and placing her hand on her flat, bare stomach, "Just things. You see, he might not have mentioned me, but we have some history,"

"L-like what?"

"I'm his ex,"

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

Things had been quiet lately. Not much had happened. The nurse had come in a couple of times and rewrapped my bandages. The skin by my ribs was all purple and black – showing that I wasn't going to be back to normal for a while. It hurt to move – but I was okay as long as I didn't move too much.

I laid my head back on the pillow and stared out of the open window, whilst the nurse left the room. Sunlight was sparkling on my arm as it reflected into the room. A cool breeze was blowing in my quills and I could hear the birds chirping outside.

I didn't mind this. Sure, I missed the gang a bit but it was nice to be by myself. I love hanging out with all of them, especially Amy and Tails, but I still like to have moments where I can just be myself.

My gaze fell onto Cream's book and Silver's iPod. I was feeling a little bored. Usually, if I wanted moments to myself, I would go running. I didn't really know any different. I'd never done anything but run for the whole of my life.

That was how I'd met Shadow.

**(...FLASHBACK...)**

_My smirk seemed to be staying with me, even though I was late. Later than I had ever been to a lesson. The teacher was going to kill me. And it was Mr Hamilton._

_I'm so dead._

_The English door was in sight and raced down the corridor to reach it. A couple of girls shot me flirty glances as I whipped past them and I winked back. However, I could hear Mr Hamilton shouting as I skidded to a halt in front of the door. Great. He was in a good mood, as usual._

_I gulped as I placed my hand on the door handle and stepped into the class. All eyes were directed on me and I wore a feeble grin as Mr Hamilton turned to me. An unusual black and red hedgehog was frowning at me, whilst keeping a firm grip on his black rucksack._

"_Ah, hello Mr Hedgehog," Mr Hamilton growled, obviously not happy about my tardiness, "So nice of you to join us. I take it that your lunch break was so amazing that you lost track of time?"_

"_Yeah," I mumbled, shuffling in my shoes, "Something like that,"_

_Not really. I'd spent the whole lunch time with Tails and Knuckles, hanging out. That was fun. Except for the part when Sally came along with her crew and started flirting. That was just awkward. She knows I'm not interested in dating..._

"_Really?" Mr Hamilton wasn't amused, "I find that hard to believe. However, since you love the school and my lessons SO MUCH – I have decided that you can show this student around for the rest of the week. Have fun, Sonic. I'm sure you and Shadow will get on like a house on fire,"_

_Great, I thought. Trust Mr Hamilton to stick me with the new loser. I bet I won't even remember him in 6 months time. He's not my friend. I'm just his tour-buddy._

_**(...)**_

_I sighed, dejectedly, as Shadow still didn't strike up any conversation. Usually, people talked to me first. I was the cool, calm and collected Sonic the hedgehog. But this guy...he didn't seem to care that we were sitting in silence. Admittedly, Mr Hamilton had told us to 'shut up and get on with the work' but if you were sneaky, like me, you could find a way to make conversation, easily._

"_So, where do you come from?" I muttered, clutching my pen and jabbing it into Shadow's arm to get his attention. He glared at me before replying._

"_Not from round here," He mumbled, staring at his paper. He'd already finished his essay. Oh, super. He was a geek. He'd get on with Tails. No offence to the little guy – but he was a little bit geeky._

"_Yeah, I gathered," I rolled my eyes, "But, where exactly?"_

"_Just...around,"_

"_Right,"_

"_Hmph,"_

_This was going to be a long week._

_**(...)**_

"_And here is the school's field," _

_The next day, I'd taken Shadow around the whole school, whilst trying to ask him questions. The only things that I had found out about him were that he was fostered, didn't have any siblings, was the same age as me and liked art._

_He blinked at the empty field, "Why isn't there anyone here?"_

_I shrugged, dismissively, "I dunno. The girls are usually inside, you know, library, toilets, canteen. The boys are either in the computer room, canteen or football pitch. You know what they're like,"_

"_But you're not?"_

_I glanced at him. That was the first time he'd started a conversation. For the past hour, it had been me asking him questions and him giving me one-word answers. _

"_Nah," I jerked my thumb into my chest, "I'm different. I love to run. That's why I come here and practice. I'm the fastest thing alive, according to some people,"_

_He laughed, loudly. Which was a rare sight to behold, "I'm sorry, Sonic, but you're wrong. I am the ultimate life form. I could beat you in a race, easily,"_

_I snickered. Ultimate Life form? That was weird. But I never turned down a challenge, "Wanna bet? How about a race? To that tree and back,"_

"_You're on," He grinned, bending his legs and waiting for me to give the signal._

_I crouched down too, "Ready? Set? Go!"_

_For some reason, I was running a lot faster than I usually did. I knew he wasn't going to beat me, but I really wanted to crush his cocky attitude. I was the faster hedgehog. I was going to win._

_In a couple of seconds, I was back on the tennis court – where we had started. I smirked as I looked around to see his wheezing figure; I was shocked to find that he was standing right next to me, looking as confused as I did._

"_What?" He frowned, cocking his head to one side, "But I'm the only one with super speed!"_

"_Ha!" I folded my arms, grinning, "You call that super speed? There's no way I drew with you! Let's race again! I'm gonna show you what real speed looks like!"_

_He chuckled, "You're on, faker!"_

"_Three, two, one, go!"_

**(...End of flashback...)**

I snickered, half-heartedly to myself. It had been a weird meeting – and a weird friendship. We'd spent three months, racing each other every week, to see who was the fastest. After that time, we'd come to accept that we were as fast as each other. But I don't think either of us lost the belief that we could win.

My muscles relaxed and I let out a contented sigh as I sat back and let the silence flow through me. However, my calm manner was awoken by a quick knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, curiously watching as the door slowly opened. My jaw clenched as I saw the person standing in the door way.

"Get out," I growled, as she lowered her head and shot me a sad expression.

"Sonic...please, listen. I don't want it to be like this..."

"I said get out," I wasn't going to listen to what she said. I didn't care. She'd tried to ruin my friend's lives. She'd tried to ruin my life, unintentionally. She'd tried to ruin my girlfriend's life.

She clenched her fists, before closing the door. She hadn't left. She was still standing in the room, despite my obvious angry attitude, "Not until you listen to what I say,"

I couldn't really do anything, so, I watched in fury as she sauntered over to the guest's chair and sat down. She wasn't wearing a dress or skirt today – simple, dark blue trousers with blue boots. Her usual top which showed her chest was gone; replaced by a light, aqua shirt. She looked different. Younger. Nicer.

I didn't say anything. She stared back at me, hopefully. I think she wanted me to start the conversation. I wasn't going to.

"So..." Her hands were clasped and resting on her knees, "...how did you become hospitalized?"

"You should know," I muttered, "You probably know all about it,"

A rosy blush formed on her muzzle, "W-well...I've heard things. There are rumours...b-but I wasn't there,"

Her blue eyes met my emerald orbs, "I slipped in the race. Slammed into the side of a metal pole,"

She looked worried, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Why would you care?" I scoffed, shifting my body so that I was as far away from her as I could be.

"I do care, Sonic," She sniffed, almost in tears at my attitude. I felt a small pang of guilt, "You're my friend. I worry about you,"

"Sally..." I didn't know whether to be furious at the fact she was trying to pretend things were okay or happy that she seemed genuinely sorry. I've seen Sally lie before – but she's never sounded this sincere.

Sally pushed a stray red hair behind her ear, "I'm not trying to pretend that everything can go back to the way it was. But I don't want things to end like they did at Mobius high. I know...I was stupid. I've never regretted my actions as much as I do now. I was a bitch to Amy and your friends. And I hurt you,"

Slightly wincing, I sat up on my bed to face her properly, "Look, we weren't perfect either. You don't need to torment yourself over it. But I think we should go different ways, Sal. It's so different for the both of us now. I have Amy and my friends. You have your friends. Things would be awkward. I know Amy would forgive you too...but the rest of the gang might not be so accepting..."

"I know," She stood up and took a step closer to me, swiping a tear from her watery eyes, "I'm not looking to force myself into your group. I just want to apologise to you guys. But, I want you to know that I did it because I love you! A-and...I still do..."

"Sally, you can't say things like that now. It's...you just can't. I have a girlfriend. Please...you need to forget me. Find yourself a guy. Just forget me. I'm sorry, Sal. I love Amy,"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She didn't make an attempt to hide them, "I know y-you do. B-but...p-please...don't tell m-me that you didn't f-feel something w-w-when we f-first met?"

"Sal...stop it,"

"Please! I n-need to know! I...I...c-can't let go until I k-know,"

How could I answer this? Maybe, a long, long time ago, maybe there was something there. A small spark. But it was nothing compared to when I met Amy.

But how could I tell Sally that? After everything we've been through, I couldn't just push her away. Rouge would be shaking me if she was here right now, but I couldn't just trample all over Sally's heart. Like Sal said, we were friends. She was one of my closest friends when I arrived at Mobius High. She was one of the few people who accepted me. And, Sally didn't do it for ill intent – not really. Was it a crime to love someone that much?

"Look," I reached out and touched her arm, comfortingly, "You were one of my best friends, Sal. And...maybe, there was a romantic connection between us. A long time ago. But that changed because...you know why. And then I met Amy. I want to be with her, Sally. I'm sorry,"

The words seemed to sink in and she nodded, slowly, "I...g-get it. I just...w-why do you like her so much?"

A frown found its way onto my face. After everything I'd just said, why was she asking this?

"Why are you...?"

"I just want to know. It breaks my heart to see how much you care for her, but...I guess I'm happy that you've found someone. I've never seen someone so happy in another person's company. Makes me jealous," Sally laughed, softly, as she waited for my reply.

"I'm...not sure if that would be a good idea," I chose my words carefully. Sally seemed to have changed (even if I was still cautious) and I didn't want to ruin things again with her. The truth was – I had missed her as a friend. So I didn't want to upset her by going on about why I loved Amy.

And besides, for all I knew, she could be in league with Fiona. I didn't think that Sally would go that far – but it was a possibility. They did remember each other; they'd spoken not long ago. The last thing I would want would be for Fiona to know secrets about me.

Her face fell, "W-why?"

"Sal, please. Let's not talk about it. If you really want to be friends, if you really mean it, don't go on about it. It will only make things awkward,"

"You don't trust me, do you?" She could see through my calm demeanour. She had always managed to. She always knew what I was really thinking, "It's okay. I understand. I wouldn't trust myself either. Probably. But, I really want you to believe me. Because it is the truth,"

"Hang on, I never said..."

"It's alright. I'm going to prove to you that I'm back to how I was. Like when we first met. I promise, Sonic. Things are going to be okay again,"

And she was gone, quickly closing the door behind her. I stretched out my hand and tried to create words to call her back – but none came out. I was left, in the room, feeling confused and worried.

I didn't hate Sally. At all. And I don't think Amy does, either. But the rest of the gang...they never really got over it. Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze were all annoyed that there had never been a clear victory. Silver, Tails, Cosmo and Cream were all indecisive about their opinions. But they would gasp at the thought of me trying to befriend them with Sally.

But I had bigger things to worry about.

What was Sally going to do?

What was Fiona planning?

And was Amy going to find out the truth?

**A/C - So, is Sally really back to how she was? And what is she planning to do to show Sonic that she's changed? And what's happening with Fiona? Will Tails admit why he's upset? Will I manage to survive 5 days in France? Find out next time! ;D**

**P.S. As we continue through the story, I'll probably do some more flashbacks about how the gang met each other ;)**


	17. Seven-teen for a secret never to be told

**I am so sorry guys! Things got away from me a little bit.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who wished me to have a good time in France! It meant a lot to me! France was amazing :D My favourite part had to be playing Frisbee on the beach! :D I totally recommend it! (We stayed by the coast, not in Paris) And when I got back, I planned to update but there have been complications with some projects I have to complete and some more science exams. And my writers block didn't help.**

**However, I am back now! And I have a few ideas for the upcoming chapters! :D**

**Oh, just quickly, I now have a facebook page for 'Thunder Croft'. This will allow me to post comments saying when I'll update and other things about Sonic the hedgehog! Please check it out and leave a comment! :D**

pages/Thunder-Croft/477728328984577?skip_nax_wizar d=true#

**Not sure if the link will work. If it doesn't, the link is on my profile page! :D**

**Thank you very much to the people who have not got tired of my disappearing antics! ;D: **Savvy0417, TheMidnightShadow, Zgirl101, Dovewing01, The High School Hero, Doomsday2028, SAOMNYIC, Steve993, Eli Swafford, ToxicWolf1132, waveandcipher, Guest, SunLove, Maya, 4everallways, Guest**! Thank you so much guys! Your reviews were lovely to read! I always look forward to seeing your comments and opinions!**

**Replies: (If you want to skip this, scroll down!)**

Savvy0417 – **Mysterious? Really? :D Thank you very much! You were right – it was amazing! :D**

TheMidnightShadow – **Don't worry about it! :D I should apologize too! And I hope your laptop is okay! :D I know how annoying computers can be. My laptop and I have...a love/hate relationship ;D**

Zgirl101 **– The wait is over! ;D And thank you! I enjoyed France very much! **

Dovewing01 – **Thank you! :D And yep – very competitive! ;D**

The High School Hero – **Hmmm...I shall not say anything for I fear I may reveal something! ;D And yeah...I think Sally deserved to be liked again :D You'll see what is going to happen to her during the story... :D And congratulations! That's awesome! :D Good luck with your second paper! (Although, you've probably already had it judging by how long how long I've been away) And that's okay. I get obsessed with new story ideas! :D Yep, I've set up the fb page and will post the link on here. It's also on my profile. Stay cool, FFN BF! And that's probably a good piece of advice! :D Alas, I didn't go to the Eiffel tower (but I would love to!) cause I stayed in St Malo :D P.S. The Hobbit part 2 looks EPIC! :D I CAN'T WAIT!**

Doomsday2028 – **Thank you for your review! Yep...things should start to get tense soon... :D**

SAOMNYIC – **Thank you! :D And your sister sent you the story? That's cool? :D That makes me really happy that your sister enjoys it as well as you. Tell her I appreciate it, please :D And yeah, I have read that story, not long after I started this sequel. It is very well written and good – it's a shame she stopped her sequel. People have compared these two stories but I still stick to my grounds and say that they are very different. She is a very good author, none the less. She should be very proud of her talent.**

Steve993 – **Thank you very much! :D You're a really dedicated reviewer and I always like reading your comments! :D Once again, you're right! But I shan't say anything else or I will reveal something by mistake ;D**

Eli Swafford – **Thank you very much! France was amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

ToxicWolf1132 – **Hmmm...an interesting development of Sonamy and Sonally for you then! :D You should watch Mean Girls 1 & 2! They are really good! But no, my story line is completely unique and nothing like the Mean Girls plot. The only thing that is similar is that there is a mean girl and in the first one, they like the same guy. That's it. :D**

Waveandcipher – **Thank you very much. And the mystery with Sally will develop over time...;D France was awesome! And ouch, doesn't sound good :/ I can't sleep on coaches either! I guess that makes two of us! :D**

Guest – **Thank you very much! :D**

SunLove – **Thank you so much. I really appreciate your support. Yes, I know which forum you are talking about. No one is liked by everyone. Flames used to affect me a lot when I first started writing on Fanfiction but now I just try and take their comments into consideration – but if I totally disagree, I just ignore it. But good comments mean more to me than bad comments; so thank you very much :D Your words mean a lot to me.**

Maya – **The wait is over! ;D I hope you like this chapter!**

4everallways – **I also read your review on Mobian Mean Girls...THANK YOU SO MUCH! :'D Your first Sonic the hedgehog fanfiction? I hope I made a good impression! :D Yep...you'll have to find out if things get better with Silvaze and Tailsmo ;D Thank you very much! The number of reviews I got for the first one was incredible. I will be over the moon if this one is just as popular! :D**

Guest – **I'm back! :D Sorry for the long wait! I'm glad you like this story! ;D Thank you!**

**Phew! Replies done! Everyone who reviewed on the last chapter has a comment from me! ;D**

**Now, I'm going to stop rambling on and let you read! Enjoy! Xx T.C xX**

Chapter 17 – Seven-_teen_ for a secret never to be told

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I was still mulling it over, in my head, three days later.

"An ex..." My lettuce was persistently sticking in my throat, "He never told me...an ex?!"

"Get over it, Amy!" Rouge frowned, licking the cream from her spoon in such a sexual way, that it was making boys ogle at her, "So, he didn't tell you? Big whoop. I'm sure everyone in this very room has a secret,"

I shook my head, angrily, "You don't get it. He lied, Rouge. And it's not the first time. Remember the whole Sally sitch? Yeah. He didn't tell me about any of that. What else is he hiding about this 'Fiona'? How do I know they haven't spent a year in Paris together or something?! I need to know what I'm up against,"

"Paris? What? Calm it. You're not up against anything," Rouge backed off, sensing that I was reaching my anger point, "He's chosen you. And besides, she didn't seem like she wanted him back,"

"I guess. But, what happened between them? And why didn't he tell me?"

"Who knows? I guess that's something that you'll have to ask him,"

Silver nodded, slowly, in agreement, "I think that's a good idea,"

I blushed, brightly, "I'm not asking him! What do I do? March up to him and yell, 'hey, what happened between you and your ex, Fiona? I met her a couple of days ago and I don't trust that you're not going to choose her over me,' Yeah, cause that will turn out well,"

"There's no point of being in a relationship if you're not going to tell the truth," Silver mumbled, clenching his fists around his sandwich carton.

Things had been quiet lately. Yet, at the same time, things had also been slowly falling apart. Take today, for example. Silver, Rouge and I were sitting by ourselves on the large table in the middle of the university's dining hall. Cosmo and Blaze were right on the other side of the room – quietly reading. Tails and Cream had gone off to the supermarket to grab things that the girls and boys needed. Sonic, obviously was still in the infirmary. Knuckles and Shadow had gone to visit him. They asked me if I wanted to come, but I kindly declined. I couldn't face him until I found out more about this Fiona girl.

However, I knew that Knuckles and Shadow would discuss the situation with Sonic. No doubt about it.

"Hun, I think you should take your own advice," Rouge's tone became quiet as she placed her hand on Silver's in a friendly way.

The psychic hedgehog shrugged her off, seemingly annoyed, "Whatever,"

"How are things with you and Blaze?" I gingerly asked, knowing I was treading in dangerous waters as I ate another mouthful of salad.

He sighed, dejectedly, "How do things look? She's not speaking to me. Every time I try and engage with her...she just ignores me. Or, at best, gives me a one word answer,"

"That's because she's hurting," I persuaded, determined to make things right between the two, "She's trying to back away and find out how she feels. But she likes you. She'll come back. I know she will,"

"Really?" It was obvious that Silver was trying to fight back tears.

"Really," I gave him a reassuring grin, "I'll talk to her in the evening,"

"Thanks. I'm lucky to have you two as friends," Silver blushed, lightly, as Rouge and I smiled at him.

The bat smirked, "It's okay, hun. That's what friends are for. To bore with all your romance problems!"

"What about your romance problems?" I snorted, searching her face for any sign of a blush.

Her expression stayed the same, "I have none! I'm a single lady!"

"Poor old Knuckles..." Silver chuckled, "...dumped at the drop of a hat,"

"Not gonna work guys! Not gonna work..." Rouge turned back to eating her strawberries and cream – putting on a show for the guys sitting on the table opposite to us. Urgh. Guys are disgusting. She's just eating!

Silver shook his head in disbelief, whilst smiling, "Come on, Amy. Our next lectures are near each other. I think we should leave Rouge to entertain the poor guys over there,"

A smirk found its way onto my mouth, "Right. See ya, Rouge. Try to keep it PG rated, okay?"

"Say what?" She looked up, licking off the cream with a quick lick. The boys gasped, still staring. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I wish she wasn't so...blunt.

Silver gave her a wave before dragging me away by my wrist. He broke out in laughter as soon as we left the dining hall, "Oh man. She's such a wind up! Those guys are going to be so overwhelmed if they talk to her! Rouge is...oh my. She's hilarious. But I couldn't stand there and watch. The way they were looking over here made me a little sick. And besides, we already have romance. All of us,"

I gave a brisk nod, "Right. We can't have people thinking you're gay. It might get round to Blaze!"

"She'd probably punch anyone who called me..." Silver drifted off, shuffling his shoes together. Maybe she wouldn't stick up for him anymore. That was what he was thinking.

"She would," I reassured, "I'm positive. Now come on. We've got a lecture to listen to!"

"Oh joys..." He replied, as I pulled him away, with my head held high and determined to create a plan to get 'Silvaze' back together.

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

"You really need to start being more serious, Sonic,"

I opened my eyelid just a fraction, ignoring the urge to sigh at the slightly annoyed echidna, "Listen Knuckles, no offence, but I didn't ask for your advice,"

He whirled round, facing me, with his mouth open. He sighed after a couple of seconds – as if he was so angry that he couldn't even say anything to me.

"Faker," Shadow glared at me from across the room, sitting in the chair with a thunderous expression, "I just don't understand you,"

"What?!" I pouted, reviewing the situation in my head. Things were slowly starting to get ugly. Fiona had appeared – which was bad, full stop. Now, she'd introduced herself to Amy. I needed to work out what she was trying to do. Befriend Amy and use her to get at me? Or the complete opposite – she wanted to hurt Amy?

Not only did I have to work out what Fiona's moves were; I also had to do it in secret. I couldn't rely on the gang this time. I don't want to submit them to this battle.

"So, who is this Fiona?" Knuckles finally asked, whilst running a hand up and down his arm, soothingly.

I didn't reply for a moment.

"We know she's your ex girlfriend," Shadow added, making the room feel a whole lot colder. I bit my lip, scanning and analyzing my possible response.

"She's..." I needed Tails. He was there when it happened. Only two people know what happened and he's one of them. The other...well, let's just say things are awkward.

But I didn't have Tails so I needed to tell Knuckles and Shadow who Fiona was.

So I did something I'm not proud of.

I lied.

"...an old friend who became my girlfriend for a bit. But we let things go because they didn't work out. It was just a small fling. Nothing major," As soon as I closed my mouth, a taste in my mouth was metallic and bitter. I'd never been good at lying. Especially not like this.

However, luckily for me, Knuckles seemed to believe me, "That's it? Oh. I thought it was something worse than that! Why'd you make such a big deal out of it? That's not awful or embarrassing!"

_That's because I'm lying_, I though, guiltily, "I dunno. I panicked. I guess I just felt bad about not telling anyone,"

"Fair enough. I hope you don't mind me saying this...but she's kinda a bitch,"

I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing, "Um...uh...okay? What makes you say that?"

He shrugged, "Oh, she just seemed like it. She was a bitch to Tails. I think we'd all be wise to avoid her,"

_Good luck with that_, I thought, _she's going to go out of her way to find us_.

"You're probably right," I mumbled, loud enough for both of them to hear.

The red echidna nodded, with a small sympathetic smile, "Well, let's go, Shadow. We didn't need to play detective after all. But you need to explain this to Amy, Sonic. I think she's fretting,"

"Thanks, dude. I'll remember that," I gave him a small thumbs up, watching as Knuckles left the room.

Shadow didn't move.

"You okay, Shads?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable under his dark gaze.

He didn't react; simply stared, "Why did you lie just now?"

"W-what?"

"You lied. Why?"

"I d-don't..."

"Tails knows something, doesn't he?"

"How did you...?"

He folded his arms with a small grunt, "He saw Fiona and ran off, crying. Unless he has that reaction to every female fox, I don't think he is happy with her,"

My shoulders slumped when I heard that Tails had been crying. I knew he wasn't coping. All the stuff with Cosmo and now this. I needed to speak with him. But with this stupid injury...I still had a couple more days before I could walk. That was a couple of days too long.

"I don't want to talk about it; Shadow," I replied, quietly but confidently, "But I will sort it. I promise. I don't know how – but I will. I'll find Fiona and talk to her,"

Shadow lifted his head up; his eyes widened. There was a heavy silence before Shadow gave a brisk nod and marched out of the room to catch up with Knuckles.

Now it was all down to me.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

With a quick intake of breath, I splashed cold water onto my face and stared into the mirror. The pink hedgehog stared back at me with red tinted cheeks.

That lecture room had been far too hot.

My breath deepened and I let out a contented sigh. I was letting all this drama get to my head. I needed to forget Fiona, forget Sally and focus on more important things.

Like Silver and Blaze.

And Tails and Cosmo.

And Sonic.

Despite the cloudy morning, the sun was beaming through the toilet window, sending sunlight cascading into the room. I stepped out of the light, wanting to be covered by shade and a cool breeze for a moment. I needed to think clearly. I couldn't afford to do anything rash.

I was so caught up in my worries about work and friends that I didn't notice the door opening and closing.

I turned my head in curiosity, before my eyes settled on the nervous-looking mongoose in front of me, "Hello,"

"H-h...hello," She stuttered, clutching her heart necklace and looking panic stricken. Did I look furious? Or was I so hot that I stank of sweat? I don't remember getting odd glances from other people.

I expected her to dash into the toilets so that I could make a hasty retreat (or, at least, that is what I hoped she would do) but she continued to stare at me like a deer in the headlights. Or a mongoose in the headlights.

"A-are you okay?" I asked, feeling uneasy and little bit light headed.

Her reply came in the form of a whisper, "Yes,"

I nodded, slowly, "Okay..." I headed towards the bathroom door, feeling the silence cling at my heart strings. Something about Mina the mongoose made me feel defenceless. Like she knew something that I didn't. Her green eyes had been filled with anger and loathing, when I had first met her – but now, they had lost that feisty shine and were replaced with a timid gleam.

"Wait," She called out, gripping onto my wrist and stopping me from leaving. I let out an inaudible gasp and faced her. She wouldn't meet my gaze; stared at the floor with guilt.

"Yes?" I replied, ducking my head slightly to try and see her eyes. My lips parted, ever so slightly, when I realised that she was fighting back tears.

"Why..." She stammered, "...do you h-have to be so nice?"

I didn't know what to say, "I...umm...I'm sorry?"

Her hand slumped back to her side, allowing me to escape and leave. But I chose not to, "You don't deserve this,"

She fled from the room, covering her eyes and speeding through the door. I rubbed my wrist, which had been grabbed by her, less than a few seconds ago. Her heat was still lingering on my skin.

I stared into the mirror again, watching my confused feelings form on my face.

I didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified.


End file.
